


There Are No Words For This

by meekobuggy (meekobb)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Altered States, Anal Sex, Biting, Cock Worship, Domestic, Dominance, Double Penetration, Ejaculate, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Food, Foreplay, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Loss of Control, Lust at First Sight, Massage, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Possessiveness, Restraints, Schmoop, Swallowing, Talking During Sex, Touching, Undressing, Voyeurism, Vulnerability, Worry, alien (dna) made them do it, emotional themes (insecurity, frightened), happiness, lion/cub syndrome (over protectiveness), literal mind fucking, morning sex), psychic links, sex in semi-public place, sex interrupted, sexual appetite, sexual movements, sleep and bedding themes (sex as use of exhaustion, striptease, temperamental personalities, urgency for sex, voice fetishization, well-fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekobb/pseuds/meekobuggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Sheppard's incident with the iratus retrovirus is not quite gone and certainly not forgotten. When he meets one of the new doctors in the infirmary, some - instincts are awoken in not only him, but this woman as well. As they are inexplicitely bound together by their genetic code, they find that they have to discover new ways of getting to know each other when the usual boy meets girl, boy dates girl type courting doesn't apply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are No Words For This

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  artwork by flitter

The job of a lifetime! Whatever she was thinking when she agreed to sign off on the blind commitment, Elsa had no clue. She could have claimed an alien took over her mind or body, but - then she would have _really_ had to undergo testing after she learned that said aliens really did exist.

Okay, so space travel was possible. Wormholes and other galaxies, like on _Star Trek_ were indeed real - although the show itself was fiction - but this? She had to draw her own blood and do the tests herself to make sure she wasn’t drugged. If she had been kept on Earth, with Stargate Command, she might be more accepting; a gradual adjustment would be easier. But no. They had to send her to Atlantis. Talk about a mental trip! Walking through from one galaxy to another was insanity.

In the end, here she was. In the mythical, lost city of Atlantis. Looking around the infirmary, _her_ infirmary no matter what they said about her not being chief, but assistant chief, she didn’t care. Beckett said as much that he was focusing a lot of his attention on the Hoffan situation that Atlantis would be her area. She was more than capable and willing to take on that challenge now.

Most of the time, in the early days of her arrival, Elsa studied the equipment and got herself familiar to the department and city. She hadn’t yet taken a full shift, but when she finally did - everything would change. Starting with a certain member of an off world team.

John Sheppard had just returned from an off world mission with Major Lorne’s team. It had started out as a peaceful scientific mission, but for some reason Lorne’s gut feeling had been right and they had been walking right into an ambush; losing one of Lorne’s team members permanently and both Sheppard and Lorne getting grazed by arrows as they were trying to protect the rest of the scientists as Teyla and Ronon were leading the way back to the gate.

“Just get the damn arrow out,” John had muttered as they made their way to the infirmary. Their injuries hadn’t been that serious; Lorne had only been grazed, and up until Rodney pointed out that John had an arrow sticking out of his leg, Sheppard had been feeling fine. At least he didn’t take one in the butt. “Carson!”

Elsa had been dealing with familiarizing herself with the stock arrangements when she heard voices coming into the infirmary. Making her way out, she could see the nurses getting the new patients settled in on the beds and sighed. “What happened?” she asked as she went over to wash her hands before going over to inspect them closer.

John looked at the new doctor for a moment; she looked as if she didn’t belong in the infirmary, but somewhere else. He just wasn’t sure where, just that she looked great. “Unfriendly natives, who are you?”

“Enlightening,” she replied as she pulled on her gloves with a smile and eyed the man. He was - deliciously good-looking. “I’m your doctor for today. Who are you?”

“Your boss, when the boss is away,” John replied evenly. “Let’s try that again, I’m Sheppard, who are you?”

“Elsa,” she smiled as she squatted down to be more eye level with his leg, holding him still above the injury location. “Nicole? Get me sheers so that I can cut around the pants please.”

The nurse was quick to hand over a pair of the blunt ended scissors. Elsa quickly cut up the pant leg after un-tucking it from Sheppard’s boot until all that was left was the bit around the arrow. “They did a number on you Sheppard,” she said as she inspected the end sticking out to see if it would break easily so that she could push it through all the way.

“It’s just an arrow,” he replied as he looked at Lorne; he needed a distraction for some reason. Lorne was already patched up. _Already?_ “I often get the shortest stick out of the bunch.”

“Is that such a bad thing?” Elsa asked as she started to inject around the injury site with lidocaine. “Just going to numb you up then we can push it through. You shouldn’t feel much, if anything.”

John sighed as he stared up to the ceiling with his hands behind his back. She smelled nice, better than any doctor or nurse around the infirmary did. He could feel the warmth of her skin seeping through the thin gloves and... _Stop, what are you doing?_ he asked himself and imagined seeing Rodney pinned up against the ceiling wearing women’s underwear.

“Sheppard? Are you listening?” she repeated, having been trying to ask what he was feeling in his leg as she was ready to get the arrow out by then. “Is something wrong?”

John blinked and looked down at her. _Beautiful eyes_ , he thought and swallowed. “Sorry, must have zoned out a bit. What was it that you were asking?”

“Your leg? Is it numb enough around where I am touching now? Are you sure you are alright? Perhaps I should order a full workup,” she said with concern as she looked at him. How could a man be so devastatingly handsome? Surely she wasn’t in his league.

“No, I’m fine and I don’t feel you touching my leg aside from some prodding fingers,” he sighed and looked up to the ceiling again. “When did you arrive on Atlantis?”

Elsa nodded slowly as she shifted to quickly push the arrow through until it was free on the other side. “I’ve been here for about a week but today is my first full shift in here. Been working on getting familiar with everything until Dr. Beckett was sure I can handle it on my own. Alright - it’s out now just to clean it and sew you up,” she smiled as she began to flush out the open holes with a saline flush before injecting an antibiotic into the area.

“Ah, so basically you still have your training wheels on?” John winced; the sensation of the fluids inside his leg was awful.

“In a way,” she shrugged. “If you are questioning my ability, I can assure you that I am well versed in treatment and surgery. It’s just the technology needs some getting used to.”

“I’m not questioning anything. Carson would be hovering if he didn’t trust you and your abilities.”

Elsa smiled up at him. “Thanks - I think. You know, since you’ve been such a great patient so far, you might have earned yourself a lolly pop,” she winked.

“Ohhh,” John looked back down again, not expecting to be caught in her eyes again. “You’re one of _those_ doctors; trying to ply your patient with candy when there’s nothing serious going on and then hope that the patient still cooperates when the dents need to be hammered out of it.”

She finished with his stitches as she grinned. “Maybe,” she shrugged as she stood, letting the nurse finish bandaging the leg. “Of course you might never know that now,” she added, pulling a chocolate tootsie pop from her lab coat and twirled it in her fingers before putting it back in.

John shrugged. “I hate the infirmary, there’s no way you can make it more appealing to me,” he replied and was happy when the nurse was done. “Thanks for patching me up.”

Elsa frowned as she looked at him. “It’s a shame because you seem to brighten the place some,” she said before she realized what she said. “In any case, I’m sure you know the routine with stitches and not getting them wet for 24 to 48 hours. You’re free to go...” she said quickly before trying to make an embarrassing escape to the office.

He quickly walked to his quarters to get a new set of pants. If he didn’t know any better; he would have thought he had been blatantly flirting with the new girl in town. The hot, good smelling, gorgeous eyes, new girl in town. What was up with that? He could have sworn he knew her from somewhere, at least that was the feeling he got, but he couldn’t remember her face.

After getting changed in his quarters and discarding his torn pants, he made his way to his office and started on the mission report. He was going to do all of his chores, eat something and then maybe _try_ to get some sleep.

By the time she finished with her shift, it was well past dinner time and she was nearly starved. After the gate team had been treated and discharged, she practically locked herself away in the office to deal with patient charts. Of course, her curiosity got the better of her and she had to look up the man named _Sheppard_. Really, she should have known who he was but she didn’t put two and two together until she saw his chart.

Still, it was out of place, her having an infatuation with the military commander in the city. So, she pushed it out as best she could but her eyes frequently drifted off to study the picture in the file. Giving up, she left with the intention of a quiet, solitary dinner in the nearly empty mess hall. She couldn’t be more grateful that it was after the initial dinner rush and finding her a quiet table on the balcony was only the icing on the cake - or so she thought.

“It’s beautiful out here, isn’t it?” John said as he saw the new doctor take place at one of the empty tables. “Especially at night, when all the lights on the tiers are on.”

Elsa looked up from her tray to the voice. _How did I not notice him there?_ she wondered. “Oh - yeah. It is lovely,” she said, her eyes glued to him and not the scenery. Of course, now, despite her hunger for _food_ , another, more carnal desire grew in her. What was this man doing to her?

He smiled at her as he put another fry in his mouth. “Just curious... we haven’t met before, have we? Other than today?”

“No, I don’t think so. I think I would have remembered if we had,” she replied as casually as she could. _Distraction...distract yourself..._ she thought as she picked up one of her hot dogs and worked on it, humming at the taste of _food_.

For some reason, seeing Elsa’s lips around the wiener of the dog and hearing her hum, made him squirm, imagining her lips on his cock, sucking him dry. He whined and quickly took a sip of his hot coffee to make him think if _that_ instead of _her mouth_.

“Something wrong?” she asked, hearing his whimper. She wiped away the ketchup that had caught on the corner of her mouth and looked at him. Why was she still talking to him? Just knowing he was a couple tables away made her body feel aflame. Not good. Not good at all.

“I’m sorry,” John said, gathering his tray and got up. “I have a gut feeling that McKay or Lorne are pulling a prank on me with something... causing me to... uhm... have a good night.” He quickly said and headed towards the exit.

“What?” she asked confused, standing from her own seat. “Wait - did I do something wrong to upset you?” Why didn’t she want him to leave? She did come out there to be alone...

“Oh, no, don’t worry,” John managed to smile. “It’s not you, it’s me.” He then rolled his eyes and shook his head. _Get out now, John,_ he told himself. His body was betraying him, there was no way he could feel all of _this_ for someone he had just met.

“Right - that’s really very convincing,” Elsa commented with skepticism, hurt, and disappointment. She turned back to her tray, eyeing it before shaking her head. She didn’t sit back down but instead started to clear up the area as she was no longer feeling up for food like that anymore.

“Okay, okay...” he sighed, seeing disappointment in her face. “This is the Pegasus Galaxy, weird things... happen. I think McKay and Lorne may have done something to make a complete ass out of myself in front of any new expedition member... I don’t know, maybe they spiked my can of water with something or my food.” He lifted up his tray, revealing the bulge inside his pants. “I _never_ lose control like this. So, it’s not you, it’s me.” He placed the tray in front of him again, and walked towards Elsa. _Don’t be so stupid..._ he sighed at himself. “You smell great, you have beautiful eyes and I just want to _ravage_ you.” He said with a deep, sultry voice. “Thing is... I’m never this forward, and I usually wait until I get to know someone first.”

Her eyes had been fixated on his - problem until he got closer. Looking into his eyes, she swallowed hard. “I tend to be that - forward myself on occasion, but I can’t understand why I seem to make a fool of myself either - like in the infirmary,” she admitted. “And yes, you smell just as _ravishing_ to me,” Elsa added, licking her lips.

“It feels amazing...” he cocked his head as he studied her face. “Like being an out of control drunk, but I’m fully in control... well my head is all clear, still... they must have gotten to you too!”

She leaned in unconsciously towards him. “I don’t know about that. I looked up gate logs after you left. Just a feeling. Your Dr. McKay left with another science team and wasn’t back yet when you came back.”

“Must be Lorne...” he muttered as he could smell her shampoo, it smelled amazing. “How about... we go to our quarters and see if there’s any change tomorrow?” John opted, his body screaming ‘no’.

“What would he have to gain by messing with us?” she asked with a smile. “Quarters?” she added, raising an eyebrow, her eyes were flickering down towards his lap that was hidden by the table.

“With me... you’re just a random victim,” he answered. “Yes, quarters. Sleep this off. Hopefully, most sensible option.”

Elsa shook her head. “I don’t think sleep will be an easy or painless option for you Sheppard. Not if what you just displayed for me has anything to say about it.”

John smirked. “Cold shower and my faithful right hand will do the trick, if not, I’ll be fine.”

She dropped her voice to a more a more breathy tone and looked at him through a hazy and hooded eyes. “And if it doesn’t?”

Her voice made tingles run through his body. “We can’t. It’s wrong. As much as I...”

Elsa didn’t know what she was doing, nor did she care in that moment when she leaned across the table and kissed him quickly. She needed to taste his lips, some strange instinct compelled her to just stop resisting and take him. His taste was heavenly! Glorious! Intoxicating, so much that she didn’t want to stop.

 _Oh God!_ John wanted to give in to her, but it was wrong, it felt good but it wasn’t right. He knew he could be the strongest person, he could hold off mind probes for a while, why did it feel so hard... _ha, hard!_ to ignore the feelings he currently felt raging through his body? He could not think of rejecting this beautiful being... she tasted so good, her lips were so soft and... He mentally kicked himself, placed his hands gently on her shoulders and pulled them apart. Her eyes were dark with lust, and he knew that his were looking somewhat the same. “That was....” he took a deep breath and got up again. “Go to your quarters. I’m going to mine.”

“What?” she asked with confused delirium as she looked at him. “I don’t want to...” Elsa started to say and squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to think clearly. He was right. This wasn’t right. What was? She never felt more confused and conflicted about anything, and an almost total stranger! “Go...”

He nodded and slowly backed away, feeling a strong magnetic pull towards her. “It’ll probably be over tomorrow,” he opened the door to the mess hall. “Fight it, Elsa.”

Something told her that wasn’t true, just wishful thinking but she nodded anyway and avoided looking at him. “Bye,” she said softly, clear restraint in her voice that did not hide her regret very well either.

Once John was in his quarters, he felt fine again. His usual self with a very painful boner to take care of. Which he did, underneath a cold shower for good measure. Part of him didn’t want to believe his own rationale of one of his friends having put something in his food, and Elsa’s, to literally fuck with him, and make the new girl look bad. The other part of him wanted to call for Lorne and ask for an explanation but was almost certain that he wasn’t behind all of this.

No, these feelings for Elsa, especially the other moment, were something else, something hard to control, almost primal. If this wouldn’t clear up during the night, he’d have to make sure that he wouldn’t certify for sex rehab or a mental institution, as he wanted to fuck her brains out, and he felt as if he was losing it.

It was a good thing that the SGC didn’t have a male inspect her personal belongings when she was set to leave for Atlantis. That would have been an embarrassment when the guy would discover her personal vibrator in her luggage. Something made her want to bring it with her and after dinner - she was never more than grateful the pretty blue dolphin that she pulled out of her closet.

 

The next morning when she dragged herself to the infirmary for her shift, she was relieved that she had another doctor on call with her because all she wanted to do was hide in the office. Elsa did not sleep well despite the multiple times she gave herself a release during the night and even then she was still very tightly wound up.

He had been spending most of the night running around Atlantis, trying to run thoughts out of his head but whenever he came near the infirmary or the mess hall, and he believed Elsa’s quarters, his head would go into overdrive because he smelled her shampoo. John eventually ended up beating the crap out of one of the boxing sacks in the gym and hadn’t slept at all when the suns eventually rose again.

Realizing that he didn’t feel any different from yesterday, apart from the bleeding hole in his leg, he reluctantly made his way over to the infirmary to get new stitches and hoped Elsa wasn’t on duty.

Elsa had been consulting with Dr. Cole about some lab work that came in and was mid-sentence when it was like she _sensed_ Sheppard. Her face flushed with desire but quickly shook her head to try to clear it, failing. It didn’t help that when she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was him standing at the infirmary doors. “Oh lord,” she breathed out, her eyes flickering over his body and she could feel herself grow wet at the sight.

He looked at her with bewilderment in his eyes. Was she really checking him out? Was she still infected like he was? John swallowed hard and took a deep breath. “Could you check my stitches? I was careless under the shower yesterday and I ehm... ran a couple of hours last night... think I tore a few,” he managed to say in his most even, in control, sounding voice.

She nodded slowly and waved a hand towards a nearby empty bed. “Um - sure,” she said, grabbing a pair of gloves. Her eyes followed him, roaming over his body before setting their focus on the man’s tight ass. “Crap!”

“Focus,” John said as he pulled down his pants so that she wouldn’t tear another one apart, and then got onto the bed. “Think of... I don’t know... off putting things.”

“Easier said than done,” Elsa mumbled and kept her eyes closed. “I should go get Cole for you. This - you - now...what the fuck is going on?”

“Obviously not a prank,” he said and nodded. “Fine, get her. Make her fix me... then...” he gently lifted her chin with his hand and studied her face. “I think we should give in... maybe that could fix things,” he reluctantly said.

“Him, Dr. Cole is a him. Ethan Cole...” she nodded, repeating the guy’s name in her head many times over as she walked away. The man was irritable when he came to check on Sheppard while Elsa hung back and watched, her eyes glued to John.

“What do I have the pleasure with of treating you today Colonel?” Dr. Cole greeted as he eyed the man with an approving eye. Cole was rather - forward on many occasions and most of the time his attentions were unwelcome, particularly of those that did not have the same ‘preferences’.

“I tore a few stitches,” John said and pointed at his leg and sighed. “And since she...” he nodded his head towards Elsa, “stitched me up in the first place, in Carson’s absence, I want you to fix it.” He had to lie; he could not blatantly tell Cole that he’d take her there on the bed if he had to. He shot an apologetic look to Elsa.

“Yes, yes. Suturing is not one of that woman’s specialties, is it now,” the man snorted, earning a glare from his colleague. “Well I have no problem fixing it up for you. If you like, I can do some cosmetic surgery and you won’t have much of a scar!”

Elsa grumbled with what sounded like a growl from where she watched, pacing impatiently. She couldn’t sit still with John in the infirmary and the way Cole held the man’s leg and touched it, pissed her off. Why? She didn’t know. It just did.

“Just stitch me up, okay?” John glared at Cole. “I have scars all over, I don’t mind having another one and I can’t be here all day.”

Ethan looked up at him with large eyes. He nodded silently as he returned to his work but couldn’t help but smile as he noticed something growing predominately. When he was done, he patted John’s knee but his hand lingered a bit on the last pat. “You’re all finished now Colonel,” he smiled sweetly at the man.

John shot another glare at the man before hopping off the bed and getting his pants back on. “Thank you,” he managed to say and looked at Elsa. “You coming?”

She had been busy glaring at Cole’s back as he walked away when John spoke to her. “Where?” she asked, trying to see if she could shoot lasers from her eyes at the evil little man.

“Lunch?” He said sheepishly as he waited for her by the door.

Elsa quickly looked at him and for a fraction of a second; she was going to say no. “Yes!” she cried as she yanked off her lab coat and hastily followed him out.

He sure as hell hoped it would be all over once he and Elsa had sex with each other. Everything in his head, his rational mind, screamed that he shouldn’t do this, and actually recall Carson from his experiments on Hoff, but he also didn’t mind having sex. Elsa was one hot looking woman and he was going to ravage her until they both were worn out, and completely sated.

Elsa let out a breath of relief once they were away from the infirmary, staying close to John in the corridors. When he turned right instead of going straight to the transporter, she paused, looking at him in confusion. “Sheppard?”

“What?”

“Lunch?” she asked, pointing towards the transporter.

Grinning, he looked at her, his eyes taking in every inch of her body. “Lunch,” he nodded towards her.

She mouthed a silent ‘Ohh’ before grinning and picking up her step to catch up to him, walking closer to him where their arms and bodies seemed to innocently brush against one another. To the average person, it was two - friends - walking but for them... Her body lit up at that moment like a fiery blaze and the only one able to put it out was the one who started the inferno.

Once they were in his quarters, he locked the door and looked at her hungrily. “Are you sure about this?”

Elsa didn’t give him much of a chance to say more or back out of his own proposal before she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him down to pull him into a desperate and starving kiss. Her intensity grew when he started responding to her. Her hands searched over his clothes for any area where they might find any small area of skin to claim and explore before she tugged his shirt out of his pants with a growl, biting down on his lip in the process.

Within the safety of the walls of his quarters, her most definite approval for this approach and her taking the lead, he decided to stop resisting to his _urges_. John broke off the kiss and quickly helped her out of her shirt and pants as she impatiently tugged on his shirt, almost whining as if he wasn’t quick enough to her liking. Once he was out of his own clothes, he kissed her almost possessively, lifting her up in his arms and brought her over to his bed.

He lowered her down onto the bed, not breaking off the kiss and enjoyed the touch of her skin, no matter where he touched her, his fingers felt as if they were on fire, setting his blood ablaze and deepening the kiss, before the inevitable oxygen issue came up for the both of them. John looked her in the eye as he took a few, deep breaths and then started to kiss her neck, down to her collar bone, nipping at it, and playfully biting her left breast. She tasted even better than she smelled.

Her hips bucked against his as she let her head fall back. His mouth on her body felt _amazing_. “Oh god!” she moaned, wondering if it were even possible to reach the height of an orgasm without any sort of sex involved. They had been only kissing! Not even to the point of oral pleasure but whatever high they shared, it was equally frightening. Still, her hands gripped and tightened in his hair. Her legs raised along his sides, unable to remain still. She need more. She needed to _do_ more.

Elsa let out a deep growl as she tugged on his hair until he lifted his head. She looked into his eyes for but a brief moment before she used every bit of strength she never knew she had to flip them over, falling onto the floor. “Ow!” she cried when her knees struck the hard surface unexpectedly forcing her body to fall back and her ass to rest against his engorged penis.

The air got knocked out of his lungs as they toppled off the bed. He could never have imagined that a woman with Elsa’s build could be so strong. Well, apart from Teyla, but Elsa was no warrior. He managed to chuckle once he had gotten some air and helped her untangle her limbs so she was sitting more comfortably. John gently caressed her knees, they were slightly reddish, but apart from that, she was probably going to be fine. “ _I_ was having fun,” he said with a low voice, looking her in the eyes.

“I know,” she grinned as she hovered over him. “But now it’s _my_ turn!” Elsa leaned over and captured his mouth in another kiss before she began to shimmy her way down his body until his cock was dancing proudly in front of her face. Her mouth broke into a grin as she looked up at him then took him in, moaning around his length, able to swallow him whole before coming up again.

John moaned as she sent vibrations through his cock. He had been right the night before; she knew her way around a wiener, he’d never been swallowed whole before. Their eyes locked again and John wished she would ride him, rather sooner than later. He liked to touch every piece of skin of the person he was in bed with, but he wasn’t in control now, she was. “Ride me,” He growled as he tugged on her hair to bring her back up again.

Grinning, she swallowed his cock one more time before she sat up as she looked down at him triumphantly. “As you wish,” she panted as she repositioned herself over his cock before pressing herself onto him. Elsa could feel her insides stretching to accommodate his size in her body and it was exhilarating. Her head fell back with a moan when she felt him buried deep inside her and she never before felt so _full_.

“You feel so good...” he managed to say as he pulled his knees up so she was more comfortable, and caressed her breasts. “So warm, so soft... so good...”

“I could say the same of you but not so - soft,” she grinned at him. “God!” she cried when the head of his cock brushed against a sensitive spot inside.

“What? You like that?” He grinned as he shifted again, repeating the movement.

She cried out again and looked down at him. “Yes,” she moaned as she rolled her hips over him every which way her body was capable of before beginning to work him harder. While she had smaller breasts than many women, Elsa loved hers. They weren’t too big that when she continued to ride and bounce on his cock that they too bounced painfully. Hers were small, but big enough to make her feel like a woman and she was proud of them, arching her back as she ground herself down on John again to make sure he was inside, tight and deep.

John looked at her with big eyes as she checked if he was still buried within her. He was _there_ , he had been _there_ for a few minutes now, but even in his hazed state, he wanted to make sure that _she_ would get all the pleasure out of this as well. That, and he was certain that she would look glorious when she climaxed.

He had paid attention to her breasts before, but this time, he was going to tease the nipples a bit more. He was all about the touch, preferably tasting and feeling every inch of a woman’s body, and had to make do now, considering she was on top of him. He pinched her nipples, before rubbing his thumb over them and then grabbing her sides to flip them over again, making sure that he’d stay buried within her as they rolled over, making sure he wouldn’t squash her and slowly getting on to his knees as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, the sweet smell of her driving him even further over the edge.

Elsa only grinned as she shifted and settled herself under him to where she was more comfortable. Laying her head down on the floor, she smiled up at him with a look of a dedicated lover. She never wanted this to end but she didn’t dare say that aloud. Bucking her hips, she waggled her eyebrows letting him know what she wanted.

John started to thrust in and out of her, slowly at first as he worshipped her breasts with his mouth, then growing as impatient as she was and started to move faster, keeping his eyes trained on her beautiful face.

She stared back at him, feeling every bit of him inside her. It felt more than just his sex, it was like his _soul_ was a part of hers and as they came together, she never experienced anything more mind blowing. Even more so when he began to bring on what she anticipated to be one of the most intense orgasms she ever experienced in her adult life. “John...” she moaned, throwing her head back as she could feel the tightness begin to unwind and flow through her in waves.

He let himself go as soon as she started to climax, riding out his own while feeling hers. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced before; it was _intense_ and amazingly crazy. He rested his head between her breasts as it seemed like his orgasm wasn’t stopping any time soon and then _knew_ that it probably wasn’t due to anything his co-workers did.

“What’s the matter?” Elsa eventually asked after catching her breath, running her fingers through his hair. Despite the clear exhaustion and pleasure they just shared, she felt a sense of unease from him. She could also feel him releasing himself in her still after the initial explosion.

John shook his head and was relieved when he was done, every muscle in his body ached, his head was floating on air and he had to try so hard not to collapse and fall on top of Elsa’s small frame. He slowly pulled himself out of her and managed to fall into a heap next to her. No way was he going to be able to continue to work today if this was just ‘lunch’. He had done ‘lunch’ before, but it was never this satisfying, this exhausting. He hoped though, that ‘this’ would have stopped their ‘thing’ and now hoped that she’d stay with him because she liked him. _Fat chance,_ he told himself and sighed. _Get to know each other first._

She shifted until she was able to lay on her side, leaning on her elbow as she looked down at him. Smiling she pushed the sweaty hair that stuck to his forehead away. “Sheppard. Tell me what is bothering you. Please?” she asked again, her hand idly stroking his face and jaw affectionately.

“Nothing, I...” he looked up to her and smiled, “I don’t know.” John groaned as he moved and put his arms around her, using her torso as a pillow. He was extremely comfortable, despite being on the floor, and he didn’t want to move. He wasn’t even sure if he could get up and use his appendages, but unless she protested, he wasn’t going to move.

“Look, we just shared a wild experience together. I’d like to think that _maybe_ I could have a friend out of it if that is all you want. Someone to talk to,” she said as she laid back, wondering if this was his normal post coitus behavior.

“This whole experience, great experience, doesn’t make any sense, and my...” He idly traced a circle with his fingertip over her belly. “It’s weird for me to ask you to stay with me, even if this... stops.”

She blinked at the question, opening her mouth to answer before closing it and re-evaluating. “What do you mean? Stay here in bed, theoretically, or be something _more_? Because whatever _this_ is, is extremely overwhelming and confusing. Not bad, at all, just unexpected.”

“ _This_ , is insane. But we’re in the Pegasus Galaxy so I suppose anything is possible, we just have to figure out what _this_ is.” John sighed. “No, there is more to _this_ , I mean, right now, I can make some sort of distinction between _this_ and well... this, and yeah, it’s confusing, but it feels like I’ve known you for a very long time and that’s... not possible, and I want you to stay with me.”

Elsa grinned as she pulled his face up to look at her. “Well then I will stay until we are sick of one another,” she said simply. “But I agree that something is definitely weird. After we rest and clean ourselves up, I can run some tests on us if you want.”

“I want Rodney to check the vents,” he grumbled and kissed her softly on the lips. “I don’t feel like working the rest of the day... but that was the best damn lunch I’ve ever had,” he grinned and slowly got to his knees, sitting up, trying to clear his head from the clouds that were blocking his brain from thinking.

“Yes, it was,” she murmured as she eyed his cock happily. Smiling up at him, she raised an eyebrow. “Dinner - later?”

“How about real lunch first?” he winked at her. “I’m famished.”

“I have a lolly pop in my pants pocket,” she offered, waggling her eyebrows.

“I think they have chicken in the mess hall,” he chuckled and helped her sit up. “Although _you_ taste so much better than chicken...” he whispered in her ear and managed to get to his feet.

She grinned as she stretched out her arms but her legs still felt incredibly weak from their activity that she had to sit back down on the bed. She enjoyed watching as he tried to get dressed, as she lay across his small bed seductively with an impish smile. “I think maybe we should have lunch, or dinner, at my room more because I do have - better accommodations,” she winked.

“I can’t believe Chuck gave you a _suite_ ,” John pouted as he steadied himself against the wall to pull his pants back on.

“I _could_ cook too, if you want to skip the mess completely. I really am not too bad...”

He smiled at her and zipped up his pants. “Alright, you win.” Finding that he was steadier on his feet, possibly because there was food in his immediate future, he made his way over to the bed and kissed her again. “Stay as long as you want, I need to haul my ass back to work.”

“I could write you a doctor’s note,” she grinned as she pulled him down on top of her. “Overexertion is a legitimate medical excuse you know.”

“Oh, don’t tempt me,” he smiled widely. “Unfortunately, I have to attend a meeting with Woolsey this afternoon...” he softly kissed her as he willed himself to get off of her. “We even have a short meeting through the gate with General O’Neill, I _have_ to attend.”

Elsa sighed as she let him go. She hated the idea of him leaving but she understood. “Come find me after?” she asked, pulling him down for another kiss, trying to taste as much of him as possible before he would leave her.

“Yep,” he grinned, kissing her again and then left the room. His head did feel a lot clearer now that they had had sex, although he really wanted to hold her, caress her, kiss her and just hold her in his arms at the moment. That was easy for him to fight off; the sex, not so much. Whatever _this_ was, he hoped it would be out of their systems soon so that they could start trying to ‘date’ the real way.

She sighed as she watched him leave. Lying there for a few minutes longer, just to think about everything, left her feeling unsure and very confused. While she had a sense of contentment in her, he had been right. This was way too weird, even for her. After she got dressed, she made her way back to the infirmary where Cole was still working and looked at her with a mixture of irritation and jealousy.

“I need you to draw blood on me,” she said, unsure about it. “Something weird is going on.”

“My dear child, you’re in the Pegasus Galaxy, you’re new, of course you think something weird is going on,” Ethan dismissed her. She had been having lunch with the gorgeous Colonel, of course that was weird.

“No. Beyond even what you all think is weird. Sheppard even said so. He’s coming back later to have his blood tested too,” Elsa replied as she went over to get blood vials and tourniquet for the man.

“He’s even more of a hypochondriac than Dr. McKay,” Cole snorted dismissively. “Ever since he turned into a bug, he’s in here whenever he’s got a cold to make sure he’s not turning back into one. No, there’s nothing weird going on, Sheppard is a great man, but don’t let him fill your head with ideas.”

She narrowed her eyes. “A hypochondriac that avoids the infirmary if he could help it? Does that really sound like it makes sense? Just test my damn blood!”

“Tell me, Dr. Gutierrez, do you get enough sleep?” He looked at her, warily, keeping his distance from her.

“Yes. Why would you say that?” she questioned, looking at him like he lost his mind for such a stupid response.

“You do know it’s impolite to snap at your co-worker who’s trying to tell you that there’s nothing wrong with you, right?”

She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. “Just test my blood and then tell me that after,” Elsa repeated slowly. “ _Something_ isn’t right. And it started yesterday, right after Sheppard came in for treatment on his leg.”

“Right, the leg you didn’t stitch up properly.” Cole pointed out. “I’ve worked on his leg this morning, and I don’t feel any different, so maybe it’s a good idea if you visited the shrink.”

“I stitched it properly you arrogant fool!” she nearly screamed. “He also said when he came in that he went running when he shouldn’t have! Forget it! I’ll do this myself...” She struggled as she tried to get the rubber band around her arm and work with one hand with the syringes, all the while shooting glares at Cole.

* * *

John was sitting quietly in the meeting, letting Carter, Woolsey and McKay do all the talking. He was able to distract himself from thinking about Elsa long enough until he started to feel aggravated for some reason. He wasn’t quite sure why, but all he wanted _now_ was to be with Elsa, make sure that she was alright.

“Sheppard, you okay buddy?” General O’Neill’s voice sounded. The gate was open, and O’Neill was on intergalactic Skype. “You look a little off.”

“I eh... I’m fine, sir. Just a bit exhausted.” He replied evenly.

“Good. Now, do you agree with what Woolsey is agreeing with or do you agree with Carter?”

John blinked. _Crap_. He looked at Carter and McKay, who looked like he made the choice to go with Carter, whatever they had discussed. “Carter.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Fine. Woolsey, you’re going home.”

He was glad when the meeting was over; zoning out was never a good thing. At least Woolsey was going back to Earth. They didn’t need him on Atlantis; Carter was doing a great job on her own. John made his way over to the infirmary to find Elsa; he needed to make sure she was alright.

Elsa was working her hardest to ignore Cole and his insults of her sanity while she replaced the slides under the microscope. “If you want to keep certain appendages on your body, I suggest you shut up and go away or actually help,” she growled at the man.

The closer he got to the infirmary, the more agitated he got. _I hate the infirmary,_ he thought and sighed as he got in. “Everything alright here?”

“No!” Elsa snapped as she continued to glare at her colleague before turning back to her study.

John made his way over to Elsa and softly placed his hands on her shoulders, starting to massage then and looked at Cole. “She’s your co-worker, Ethan, don’t tease the new girl, play nice.”

Cole narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he watched the way Sheppard was with the woman, then how she relaxed under his touch. “Perhaps - perhaps you are correct in suspecting something being off,” he said slowly.

“How about you end your shift so she can work in peace?” John suggested, as he sat down on a stool, blocking the line of sight from Cole to Elsa.

“No, no. I’ll stay and work on this. Have her draw your blood and the two of _you_ leave. I’ll have Carter radio Beckett when we know more.”

He eyed Cole suspiciously. “You doubt this woman’s ability to analyze her own blood properly?”

The man sighed. “No, but if she is going to be freaking out over everything, she might miss something important,” he said stiffly. “I do know genetics quite well.”

He thought for a moment. What was Cole saying? That he _knew_ what was going on? Did he cause it? “What did you do to us?”

“ _I_ did nothing. From the way that Dr. Gutierrez has been going on about the last 24 hours, I can only suspect that it has to do with the two of you. Why? I don’t _know_. What I do know is that no one else in the city has complained of similar feelings of ‘being weird’.”

“I’m not complaining,” Sheppard said warily. “You’re going to let her work in peace, let her do whatever she wants to do and you either help her or shut up.”

Cole’s eyes grew large. Standing straighter to hold his ground, he shook his head. “She is too involved in the situation to be able to look at her slides objectively. Let me, or someone else do that. We can call Dr. Beckett back if it makes you feel better. I am sure that he won’t mind returning for you.”

He looked behind him and saw Elsa working silently. He then looked back at Cole and shrugged. “She seems to be doing fine.” John wasn’t intimidated by Cole. Despite the man being of average height and a little bit overweight, he wasn’t intimidating to say the least.

“Uh, Sheppard?” she called as she looked up from the microscope slowly.

“Yeah?”

“Maybe we should have Beckett come in to look at these...”

Cole’s eyes narrowed into confusion as he pushed his way around John to go look at the slides that had her suddenly agreeing. He adjusted the resolution before looking up at them. “Call Dr. Beckett back,” he said firmly.

John rolled his eyes. “Here I am, defending _you_ , telling Cole that you’re able to do whatever you’re doing all by yourself, and now you agree with him in getting Carson?” He shook his head and got up to leave the infirmary. “I’m hungry, you two fight amongst yourselves.”

“No,” she sighed as she got up to stop him. “You don’t understand. We need to test your blood too, because there are areas on mine that are lit up like a Christmas tree!”

“Check your fridge, I’m sure Carson has plenty of samples for you to play around with.”

“For before we met yesterday, sure. It’s something to compare to. But we need something for now,” she replied.

“Play with what you have first,” he said stubbornly, suddenly wanting to put as much distance between him and the infirmary as possible, despite Elsa being there.

“Dammit Sheppard! Just let him take the blood then you _and_ I can go get some food. I don’t know if I want to be the one to figure this thing out,” she admitted, feeling somewhat weak.

John sighed and decided to make Elsa happy; for some reason it felt good to have her happy. “I want you to do it, not him.”

She raised an eyebrow as she looked up at him. “Do _it_?” she repeated with a suggestive smile.

“Yep, suck me dry,” he replied with a smirk, moving his sleeve up his arm.

Cole rolled his eyes as he handed the tray to Elsa before going back to looking at the slides. “Any time you wish,” she whispered as she drew the blood before leaving it next to the doctor and pulled John out of the infirmary with her.

As soon as they were down the corridor, near the transporter, John pushed her against a wall and kissed her hungrily. “Real food,” he said, looking her in the eyes. “After that, you’re mine.”

“Only if I get what I want for dessert,” she grinned up at him as she reached down to rub his growing bulge that pressed against her body.

“Real food, real food...” he kept repeating as they got into the transporter. His body wanted her _now_ but he had to try and stop it from getting what it wanted if they were unlucky to have _this_ for more days. He needed real food.

“Right,” she muttered as they passed a supply closet as soon as they got off the transporter. Elsa grabbed his arm and pulled him back with her into the small room before anyone had the chance to see them. “I can’t wait,” she hummed as she kissed him hard and her hands fumbled with themselves as they worked to get his pants undone.

“You’re not even fighting it...” he moaned.

“Tried, couldn’t,” she grinned when she was finally able to get a hand inside and her fingers wrapped around his hardening cock. “I can’t help it if you are too irresistible.”

“You wouldn’t stand a chance against a... ohhh,” he helped her getting rid of his pants and really tried to will his body into stopping but he didn’t have a choice anymore.

She slid down his body until she was eye level to her new favorite treat. Licking her lips with anticipation, she slowly took him in her mouth, letting her eyes roll back closed as she moaned herself, sucking and licking at the head of his length.

John buried his hands in her hair and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her glorious mouth, her lips and tongue, worshipping his needy cock. His body wanted her, he wanted her, he wanted her bad and right there and then, he couldn’t fight himself any longer. He looked down on her, feeling slightly annoyed because _she_ was in control right now, but decided to be patient, he had plans for her.

Elsa worked his cock for everything it was worth, sucking, blowing on it, anything she could think of to give him as much pleasure from the sensations she wanted him to experience. She was never ashamed to admit that she enjoyed sex, but her favorite had to be the exploration of its possibilities and especially her lolly pops as she was a _very_ orally fixated woman. She swallowed his entire length and sucked on him hard until she felt him ready to blow. Consider how tense he held his body; she was certain it was going to be a very large one like earlier.

Somewhere between half way up and ready to blow he had become lost in the feeling of her mouth on his cock, and managed to remember that they were in a storage closet so he didn’t cry out her name as he toppled right over the edge. He managed to steady himself against the wall, but apart from that, he felt he had no control whatsoever.

She laughed as she looked up at him in surprise as she wasn’t quite so ready for the amount that he released into her mouth. She continued to drain him with her hand until no more came out, loving every last drop he provided her. When she was done, she stood, wiping the corner of her mouth feeling rather proud of herself in that moment, able to manage without spilling or making a mess of themselves - other than their pleased and disheveled appearance.

John looked at her with big eyes. That had been _a lot_ and she managed not to choke. What was she? Magic? “I’m sorry,” he breathed deep, trying to catch his breath.

“It’s alright,” she smiled as she tucked him back into his pants. “That was - exciting,” she hummed as she leaned up to kiss his jaw.

John kissed her tenderly, tasting himself on her lips and he felt how his body started to heat up again. _Stop that right now,_ he told himself and licked his lips as he looked at her. “Real food?”

“If you insist,” she grinned. “Though, I just had quite a bit to eat myself...”

“I’m sorry,” he said again, caressing her cheek. “I haven’t had anything to eat yet today and I... I don’t know, I couldn’t even concentrate during the meeting. I am glad that I at least pretended to listen and agree with Carter, but I didn’t even know what I was agreeing with.”

“Hm, then let’s get you some food and alleviate you of those distractions,” Elsa replied.

“You think you can control yourself?” He teased as he played with her hair, making it look as if nothing had happened, as if his hands had never been there, messing up her hair in the first place as she sucked him dry.

She pretended to think about it and be unsure before eventually giving in and nodding. “For during dinner, I can try,” she smirked, tucking his shirt into his pants.

“Because you know... I can, if you can...” he pulled her closer and softly nibbled her earlobe.

“I think the real question is if we _want_ to...” she moaned as her palm involuntarily started to move back to his crotch during his attention on one of her sensitive areas.

“My co-workers haven’t seen me a lot today... don’t want them to think that I’ve forgotten about them...” his hands sneaked underneath her shirt as he licked the vein in her neck. “And I don’t want them to give a reason to lock us both up, separately, for being unlike our usual selves.”

“I’ve known you for maybe 24 hours...How do I know this isn’t your usual self?” she asked, her hands moving around to grab his ass.

John chuckled as he fondled her breasts. “Because, I haven’t been with anyone for - a very long time? I’m usually out running or doing my job or nagging my friends...”

“Well I’m usually holed up in a lab or dealing with patients,” she mumbled as she nipped along his jaw.

His hands moved down towards her pants and slid one hand in, teasing her clit and grinned at her response. “See? Unlike our usual selves.”

Elsa’s eyes fluttered shut as she was unable to reply. She had to grab onto him to avoid collapsing in a heap as his stimulation caused her legs to become weak. She moaned into his shoulder, breathing heavily through it and she felt like she wanted to explode right there.

He knew she was already that close as he removed his hand from her, licking his fingers as he looked at her, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

She panted as she tried to catch her breath. “What - why...?” she asked, confused and feeling very unsatisfied.

“That’s a promise for what’s to come,” he smirked. “Let’s get some food, shall we?” John loved the way Elsa looked at him; almost like a toddler whose toys had been taken away, ready for a temper tantrum. “You look so cute!” He cooed and pinched her cheeks.

“You are so going to pay later!” she growled as he tugged her back out into the hallway. She looked around quickly, readjusting herself before following him.

He laughed as they walked into the mess hall. “It was my turn, so yeah, I’m not going to _pay_ for anything.” He immediately walked towards the back of the line to get the food. For some reason, it smelled great, and he knew that Athosian meals were on the menu, and he usually hated it, but right now he could eat a horse, he was _that_ hungry.

“So,” she hummed as she followed behind in the queue, eying the choices. “What are we going to say to people if they ask? Because to be honest, while I normally eat alone, I don’t want to leave your side right now.”

“I thought you needed some friends so I forced you to hang out with me?” he said sheepishly and put a lot of the purple stuff that actually tasted like chicken on his tray. “No wait, I wouldn’t do that... that’s something _Teyla_ would do.” John shrugged. “Whatever works.”

“I have friends,” she pouted as she scrunched her nose at what he took and opted for a traditional salad and a lot of fruit. “Granted most of them are in the lab - and are machines...but I’m content there.”

“You should get out more,” John smiled at her as he poured himself a cup of coffee and waited for her to be ready too.

Grabbing a water bottle and an extra jello cup, she smiled up at him. “I have the feeling I’ll be getting out _a lot_ if I have to deal with you all the time.”

“Oh yes, and I’m such a pain in the ass, you wouldn’t believe!” They walked towards the table where Ronon and Teyla were sitting at. He had seen them looking at him and Elsa and shooting glances between themselves. “Elsa, meet Teyla and Ronon, guys, this is the new Doc,” John said as he pulled a chair back for Elsa so she could sit down and then sat down himself.

“Hi,” she greeted his friends that seemed to be making an assessment of her. Elsa looked at each one before glancing to John then back. “Do I have something in my teeth, or hair?”

“No,” Teyla smiled widely. “It is just... _unusual_ for John to have someone accompany him during dinner.”

“Don’t scare her off, Teyla, she needs some human friends,” John chuckled as he dug into his purple goo.

Elsa opened her mouth to reply but was distracted by the man’s current eating habits. The way he worked on practically inhaling it made her wonder really if she kept him from eating for _too_ long with their distracting activities. “I’m fine. Perhaps you would like to come up for some oxygen? You know that’s good for you too...”

He nearly choked on his food as he looked at her impish. “I’m hungry; I’ve been busy all day and skipped breakfast and only had coffee for lunch.” John then looked at Ronon. “Sorry I wasn’t there for our run this morning, buddy, but I ran a few laps during the night.”

“Yeah. Lorne mentioned he saw you pass his quarters like four times,” he grunted.

“Four laps?” Teyla questioned with worry. “The last time you performed that much exercise was when you were infe--”

“I’m fine,” John interrupted. “I just couldn’t sleep.”

“Sounds more like you had other issues that require more exertion,” his friend smiled sweetly.

“Went to the gym after that so yeah...” He shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. “And then _she_ ,” John pointed at Elsa, “berated me for running so much and tearing the stitches of this hole in my leg.”

“It does not hurt?” Teyla asked as she looked at him.

“I don’t feel a thing, apart from the occasional pulling of the stitches,” he saw the worried look on his friend’s face. “I’m not Rodney, I’m fine.”

Elsa had been frowning as she ate her carrots one by one. “I wonder if that idiot found anything yet,” she murmured.

“Cole isn’t even able to find his own marbles, I highly doubt that he’d have found anything yet,” John chuckled. “Want me to contact Carson?”

She raised an eyebrow as if questioning if he really wanted her to answer. _Duh!_ she thought to herself.

“What? I never agreed to your little investigation in the first place.” He dug back into his food. “I’ll contact Carson after food business,” he sulked.

“There _is_ something wrong, isn’t there?” Teyla asked concerned and cocked a head at Elsa. “John is behaving rather... unusual, maybe you should take him to the infirmary.”

Elsa had been staring at John with an amused look, thinking about _other_ food references that they had been playing with since lunch. “Huh? Oh,” she said looking at Teyla. “I don’t think that is wise. Cole kicked us both out while he worked on our blood samples. He’ll call if he needs us.”

Ronon put his gun on the table, showing the stun setting and looked smugly at John.

“Oh please,” John rolled his eyes at his friend. “If I’d turn into a bug _again_ , I’d know, wouldn’t I?”

“Not necessarily,” Elsa mused. She went on to explain her opinion of when she read his chart and the timeline it took for him before he started developing physical symptoms being almost two to three days after his exposure. When she looked up from her tray to find them staring at her, she shrugged. “What?”

“John was a pain in the ass,” Ronon started.

“He nearly died, and if he would have had the chance he could have killed anyone on this base,” Teyla added.

“I hate bugs,” John groaned and instantly didn’t feel hungry anymore. He shoved his tray away and finished his coffee. Of course there was a possibility that the ‘dormant’ genes Carson used to fix him weren’t dormant anymore; hence why he was usually in the infirmary whenever he got a cold. He never wanted to go through that _again_. “Anyway, I don’t think that’s it. Whatever it is, it affects Elsa too and she’s fresh from Earth.”

Teyla and Ronon each raised an eyebrow in question. “Affects - how?” she asked slowly, looking at the woman who only puckered her lips and made it look like her salad was incredibly fascinating as she shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

John shrugged and gathered his tray. He looked at Elsa and smiled. “Are you done?”

“Yep!” she said eagerly as she tossed her utensils onto the plate and stood. “Nice meeting you!” she said to his friends as she followed him quickly, keeping the jello to take with them.

He put his tray on a cart as they exited the mess hall and grinned as they turned a corner. “I will have to ask Chuck to ask Carson to come back... although... he’ll only spoil things for us.”

“How so? Putting us into isolation?” she grinned as she walked closer to him. “My quarters? I think I have enough stuff to make something decent to eat.”

“Poking and prodding... probably knocking me out...” he softly caressed her arm as they walked towards the transporter. “Your quarters sounds great, my turn.”

“Before or after actual food?” she asked, pressing herself up to him.

“Ohh, before,” John pushed her into the transporter and kissed her tenderly as the doors closed.

* * *

Laying in her bed in their second post coital bliss for the day, Elsa had a large and very satisfied grin on her face as she worked to catch her breath. “That was...” she panted. “Wow...”

John snuggled up against her and put his arms around her. “Hmm...” he breathed and closed his eyes. This time, he really wasn’t going to move. At all.

Her hands idly explored his sweat slicked skin as she lay content in the bed with him. She would stay there like that as long as she possibly could and be happy. That was until chiming from the locked door interrupted their peaceful haze. “What the hell?” she moaned.

“Shh... we’re not here,” John said softly and drew circles on her stomach with his fingertips.

“Dr. Gutierrez! Colonel Sheppard! I know you are in there!” Cole’s voice sounded. “You both need to come out immediately!”

John grabbed the covers and pulled it over them, before settling back against Elsa.

“Please do not make me have security open the door by force! You both require more testing! Beckett is back and looking at your blood samples now and sent me!”

“Tomorrow, go away!” John called back.

Cole sighed and banged on the door again. “It cannot wait! The Iratus gene strands ---”

John growled, got out of the bed and remembered to pull on his pants before he opened the door, looking at the doctor. “Go away.”

“Colonel,” the man sighed. “The retrovirus has caused an adverse effect on you due to Dr. Gutierrez - she’s not your average human from Earth.”

“I know, she’s a Goddess, now, it can wait until tomorrow. Go away.” John made himself look taller than the doctor and reached for the gun lying next to the door, out of view of the doc. He took a deep breath and tried to ignore whatever what was in his head as he put the gun back down. “We’re tired, possibly hungry and very... agitated.” John said a bit more like himself. “First thing tomorrow, I promise.”

“I’m sorry Colonel, it can’t wait,” the man said sincerely, a drastic difference than his earlier accusations that afternoon.

John looked back at the hump on the bed, it looked like Elsa was sleeping. “She’s probably asleep; will I alone do?” He sighed, giving in. He was too tired to fight.

Cole thought about it and shrugged. “Beckett will want to see her but seeing as she lived with her - issue - since birth, let’s go.”

He turned around to put his shoes on and tried to find his shirt. He had kept the door open, so that Cole could see that he was willing to come with. He found his shirt hanging over one of Elsa’s lamps and pulled it over his head. John then softly walked out of Elsa’s quarters and followed Cole to the infirmary.

His legs felt like jelly, his head was in overdrive, noticing everyone in the hallway, he felt hyper alert; as if he was in a battle zone, but at the same time he felt sluggish, no doubt because of the ‘exercise’ he had had with Elsa. In all truth, he wanted to stay in bed, but sluggish was good, he felt more in control of himself this way, and he could _probably_ convince Carson not to separate them, lock them up or anything else.

Carson looked up from a series of lab work results on his computer screen. “Colonel Sheppard! Thank goodness you came lad - where is Elsa?” he asked, looking behind him to see if she may have fallen behind.

“Asleep,” John responded harshly. “So, I’m going to bug out again? That it?”

“Not quite but certain recessive traits from the retrovirus treatment seems to be - not as recessive as we believed,” he sighed. “Come look.”

“No, I’m fine at the door, thanks.”

“Sheppard,” Carson sighed. “I doubt you want me to share the details of what I am finding with everyone in here.”

Sighing, John made his way over to Carson. “Okay, fine.”

“You remember how the Ancients evacuated the City to Earth during the war those years ago?” he asked.

“Carson, I haven’t lost my memory. Of course I remember.” John rolled his eyes at his friend and sat down next to him. “I get it that you screwed up when you fixed me, but why is _she_ affected?”

“It seems she’s the reason why the recessive genes of the treatment have - lit up - so to speak,” Carson replied. “Her ancestors had to been amongst those that went to Earth with the Ancients. It’s possible that before the evacuation they had some of the humans that been infected by the Iratus bugs that had also created the Wraith in the city to reverse engineer a method to correct their work. Her um, reproductive strands of her DNA, woke up yours,” he explained, trying to keep a straight face and not blushing.

“I sort of got that...” John stared at Carson blankly. “Okay, now what?”

“Well, more testing, of course, maybe find an inhibitor for you that can be used permanently without harming you, send one of you back to Earth to solve the immediate problems, I don’t know. How’s your control, John?”

“Failing,” he said honestly. “And she’s not going anywhere, neither am I. I find that as long as I can control myself, I’m alright. Her self control is... uhh... not that good.”

“Well that’s to be expected considering her … sex drive... is completely natural to her. I doubt she’s ever experienced anything such as this,” Carson said looking at the DNA patterns on the screen. “It’s a wonder her line has survived this long considering.”

“I’ll make sure we both eat and drink properly so we don’t burn ourselves out while you find something that can help, how’s that?”

“It’s not that John. It’s just - if what I am understanding is correct, of course I have to look through the Atlantis records for more information, but her ancestors were able to reproduce only with others with the Iratus genes. Meaning, if she stayed on Earth and not found another person in her lifetime with it, she could very well be the last of her family,” he said, clicking through the pages. “Of course, I’d recommend avoiding any sort of relations with her. Exchanges of bodily fluids could very well bond you two but I don’t believe we’d have to worry on that with your solitary nature and avoidance of intimate relationships.”

John swallowed hard and nodded. “We have a mission tomorrow, so that’s good then.”

Carson looked up at the odd tone of his friend. “Colonel?”

“This morning, this afternoon and just now....” He reluctantly admitted. “Hence why I’m a bit sluggish, hence why she’s sleeping... although it helps to gain a bit of clarity.”

The doctor stared at John and shook his head. “You do know that we have no idea what is going to happen, right? How this will _change_ and affect the both of you individually.”

“She’s been here for what? A week? Two? Until we met, nothing was wrong. Say the word and I’ll do my best to avoid her, _even though_ right now I really want to get back to her.” John said seriously. He didn’t want to turn into a bug again. Ever. And he wasn’t going to let her turn into one. “You said it yourself; she had a healthy sex drive for all of her life. Heck, I wouldn’t even be surprised if she had a box filled with toys in her quarters. There’s no reason for her to be sent back to Earth because of this. Basically what you’re saying is that she’ll be okay as long as we avoid... intimacy. So I’ll stay away from her, because I literally want to screw her brains out whenever I see her.”

Carson blinked in shock at the man’s forward statements and contradictory remarks. “Tell me. Would you consider her for a life partner if this issue hadn’t happened?” he asked softly.

“I need to get to know her a bit better before I can answer that.”

“Unfortunately, you don’t have that option now. Would you have given her a second glance? Would you have considered asking her to dinner? Alone?”

“Sure, once I had gotten to know her better by probably injuring myself a lot,” he grinned. “I’m not that forward, Ronon even calls me a hopeless case, so yeah...”

The man seemed to be in debate as he considered the information before he let out a sigh. “Then go and try to get to know her more. And not by sleeping together. Who knows if this may really be the right thing for you two in the end? I think it may even be her only chance for a productive relationship.”

“Carson, you’re not listening to me,” John sighed. “Whenever I’m close to her, I want to sleep with her. Not just lay there with her, but actual action. I can control myself up to a certain point, but once that’s gone, it’s basically... uhm...” He scratched his head. “It’s weird and scary at the same time, I know I can resist a lot of things, but I can’t seem to fight these urges.”

“And if you do wish to pursue anything with her, you will have to learn control some way. For all we know, she may be able to keep you at bay better than we can say for her,” he grinned. “Of course, if she ever gets pregnant...Who knows? Wait. You two did use protection, right?”

“Yes...” John said slowly and then sighing when his friend looked at him sternly. “No... Wait... isn’t she on birth control?”

Carson shook his head slowly. “As far as Earth medicine was concerned, she was found infertile. However that’s only because they didn’t know about her genetic history which made her unable to - mate with the average human male. So, taking that into consideration, she never believed she needed protection past a condom to avoid STDs. It may be a good idea that you bring this to her,” he added as he pulled out a pill from the medicine cart.

“Yeah... okay...” He put the pill in his pocket. “Anything else? Can I go now?”

“Sure. Just - be safe. Neither of you are to blame for this. Have her come when she is ready and I will explain it if she has questions. Otherwise she should have access to her file on her computer.”

“Thanks Carson,” John replied and walked out of the infirmary. He went back to Elsa’s quarters, but didn’t join her back in the bed. Instead, he sat down in a chair, watching her, letting the information Carson had given him sink in. He couldn’t believe that he had talked _this_ openly with Carson, but he’d always been a great friend and seemed to know him even better than his team mates did.

Even now, John had to fight himself not to get too close to her. He wouldn’t hurt her, he didn’t want to, and he didn’t want her to blame herself for what was going on because it was _his_ , despite Carson telling him that it wasn’t their fault. He needed some clarity back in his head, to get his focus and control back, and if that meant doing as many missions during the week as he could, then he would do just that, to make sure she’d be safe.

Disturbing and depressing thoughts began to cause Elsa to stir in her sleep. Rolling over, her hand reached out for the missing body of John. “Hrrmm...?” she mumbled as she lifted her head and looked around sleepily before seeing him dressed on the other side of the room. “What’s the matter?” she asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

“I went to see Carson,” he replied slowly. “Cole insisted, and you were asleep so I went by myself.”

She looked at him, unsure of what to make of his expression. “They said something that would make us reconsider everything, didn’t they,” she said sadly, pulling the sheets up to cover her.

“That depends on which way you’re seeing it,” John replied and informed her about what Carson had told him while Elsa was on her way to her computer to check things out for herself.

“Wow,” was all she could say as she looked at the information laid out for her. “So - what does this mean for you and I? I think the question would be is if it’s the DNA talking or if there was an attraction at all other than crazy alien hormones.”

“I like you, I _really_ like you, I think you’re hot,” He answered and sighed. “Apart from that, I don’t know you, only a little bit and I’d love it for us to get to know each other but there’s this little problem...”

Elsa looked down at his lap almost as if she could hear his thoughts. “I wouldn’t call it _little_ ,” she smirked. “Not by a long shot.”

He chuckled. “I mean it, it’s a problem. For some reason, when I’m around you, I... lose myself. And that’s even without the sex. Apart from that meeting today, I haven’t done anything whilst I should have checked up on Rodney and Zelenka fixing my Jumper, I should have done some paper work, I should have done _work_ things.... I was ready to shoot Cole earlier when he was at the door. I had the gun in my hand. That’s not me.”

“I think you would have done the men of Atlantis a great service by shooting him,” she smiled, not seeing the wrong in the situation like he did. She wouldn’t believe he would have shot the man. “There is nothing wrong, I don’t think, in having a strong physical attraction to someone. If you want to stay away from each other, I don’t see that as a possibility of anything less of my returning to Earth.”

“You’re not going back to Earth,” John quickly said, almost in a panic. “I... I’m going on a mission tomorrow, it was scheduled and I want to see how things will go if I’m off Atlantis. I... I’m afraid that I’ll end up hurting you, or anyone else if I can’t find a way to control myself... the first time, when I turned into a bug, it scared the hell out of me and I’m... not sure if I can deal with this.” He looked at her with tears in his eyes. He never let himself go with this, but for some reason it felt safe with Elsa, which was odd because he didn’t know her all that well. “I’m not too proud to admit that I’m scared, I... there’s a reason why I have a failed marriage, a handful of ex-girlfriends and like to be on my own.”

She sat in the chair, unsure of what to say or do. “You aren’t the only one with a complicated history of relationships,” she said. “I was engaged too. He left when the doctors said I couldn’t have children. Now I know why,” she laughed sarcastically and turned away.

“Elsa, I want to try to make this work. Figure it all out, make you happy. You deserve that. Right now, I’m not the person who can. I’m like... a super hormonal teenager ready to have sex with you whenever we’re in the same room together,” he chuckled. “And apart from that, I feel other things... I can’t describe them without sounding like... a Neanderthal.” He said softly. “If Carson can’t figure out a way to control _me_ , I’m afraid I’ll end up hurting you, or my friends. I know how it goes. I’m feeling fine now, sort of, but...”

“How would you hurt me Sheppard?” she snapped. “Why can’t you just let it ride out and see how it goes? You think it doesn’t frighten me too? I don’t see why we can’t keep having - fun, and get to know each other at the same time. But if you want to go, then there is the door.”

Within two steps, John was near the computer and tapped into a secure folder on the Atlantis mainframe where they kept some footage of him as a bug and he showed her what he did to Elizabeth in his own quarters. “That. Sure, this time it could be different, but this could happen. Here I was still pretty much in control, but it’s slipping, I can feel it slipping.”

Seeing him like that may not have been the best idea for Sheppard. She raised an eyebrow and could feel her body warm from anticipation and desire. Elsa had slowly turned her head to look up at him, there now, with dark eyes. She breathed out of her mouth, through parted lips as she stepped closer to him, dropping the sheet that she had previously wrapped herself up in.

“Damn, Elsa...” he said huskily, knowing that if he’d be smart, he’d walk away but he couldn’t. “I was trying to make a point...”

“I read the reports. I know what you were, _are_ capable of. I don’t _care_ ,” she said, running her nose along his jaw, her tongue darting out to taste the skin.

“I do.” John put his arms around her and pulled her close to him before kissing her almost possessively.

The strength in her small frame returned and she practically tore his shirt off of him, her nails scratching his arms and chest in the process when the fabric wouldn’t give the way she wanted. Once she had his chest exposed to her satisfaction, she trailed her kisses down, playfully biting on his nipple and over the curve of the muscle, leaving teeth marks.

He loved it when she scratched him, and bit him and while she was on her way down to his cock - he just knew she was going for it again - he lifted her up and grinned at her. “I’m cutting you off.”

“Why?!” she whined and pouted. “You don’t like it?”

“Of course I do,” John replied as he moved them to her bed. “But you gave me an idea,” he continued and softly put her down on the bed. It was a good thing she was already naked, looking glorious, and according to the wetness left on his waist line, she was more than ready for what he wanted. He got off the bed and removed the residual shirt and clothes before back on the bed with her, keeping her on her back with his hand firmly placed between her breasts.

“What are you doing?” she grinned as she looked up at him, a playful tone in her voice.

“Just looking...” he said with a low voice. “For now.”

She watched him as quiet and patiently as she could before she began to squirm under his eye. “Sheppard...”

“What?” he asked innocently as he looked at her feet. Oh he could definitely start there.

Elsa rolled her eyes and lifted her leg, letting her foot slide up his legs to his cock and pressed against it. “Play.”

He lifted his hand from her torso and pointed at her. “Stay,” he said, mimicking her voice as he moved back on the bed. He softly started to caress the top side of her right foot with his finger tips.

“Now you’re being a tease,” she groaned as she went to rest her arms under her head.

John slowly started to move his fingers upwards, and once he had reached her knee, he started to kiss his way up over her inner thigh.

A shiver had run through her body and her smile only grew when he got closer to her center. She let her neck relax and closed her eyes, waiting for him, needing him in every way.

She tasted amazing and he could not help but playfully bite her thigh as he was near her core, he could already feel the heat radiating towards him, and he could already smell her fluids. “Hmm...” he hummed and licked the area he had just bit.

Elsa reacted was instinctively, closing her legs slightly, to either keep him there or something else, but her moan was all that sounded in the room other than their breathing. “Mmmm,” she groaned, her muscles tensing as she tried to keep herself down at his previous request.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” John muttered as he licked his way further up her thigh. Once he reached her center with his nose, he nuzzled her clit and started lapping up her fluids. “Hmm...”

Her hips bucked against him and she found it difficult to keep her legs still or apart for him much. The whimpers she let out was a cross between her pleasure and frustration until she moved so that she could stretch her one leg over his shoulder as her hands found their way into his unruly hair.

He parted her hot lips with his tongue and connected with the flesh they were protecting. He traced the line upwards towards her pleasure center and then started to lick that, occasionally putting pressure on it with his tongue. John could feel her entire body react to him, and in return, his whole body responded to her. Replacing his tongue and mouth with his hand, he started to continue to lick his way up her body, making sure that he got to know every ticklish and sensitive spots along her torso while his hand continued to work her.

When he finally kissed his way up to her face, after he made a lingering stop at her breasts, leaving his own bite marks in retaliation from hers minutes before, she pulled him down against her body to taste herself on his lips. “Mmm, you know...I do have a couple toys that I brought from home with me,” she grinned.

“Excuse me?” John looked at her in surprise and stopped what he was doing.

“What? You can’t say that you didn’t consider things like tying up or handcuffs,” she said as she looked at him. “I know one thing I would _really_ love to do to you...”

“No... that’s not what I meant...” He shook his head, trying to shake the confusion out of his brains. “You said it in such a way... as if you were present during my talk with Carson earlier, but you were sleeping.”

“What are you talking about?” she asked with a small laugh of disbelief. “You said it here. I might have been in a lull where I was in that phase before deep sleep but I heard you.”

“No... I was talking to Carson about your pretty genes and uhm... the way you manage to dissolve the control I’m trying to have over my own impulses, I said I wouldn’t be surprised if you had toys.”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “I heard you say it. As if you were right here in the room.”

“That uhm... is impossible. I was in the infirmary.”

Elsa looked at him, sitting up as she tried to piece it together. When she actively reconsidered it, she remembers them at the computer, near the same bed that she originally treated him at. “Oh...” she said, trailing off and thinking about what she knew about the Iratus bugs and how they came to be Wraith.

“Don’t even go there,” John kissed her and made her lay down again as he resumed his attentions. “Because if you think like that, we might have to consider moving to the edge of Atlantis to avoid Teyla peeking in our heads,” he said as he nibbled on her earlobe and pressed a finger inside of her.

Her mouth fell open at his finger’s invasion but looked at him confused. It took a moment for her to be able to speak. “What? Now you can read my thoughts?”

“No,” he chuckled. “I just assumed that you’d start thinking about the bugs and how they evolved into Wraith, or got used to make the Wraith.”

“Ah - ahhhhhhh,” she moaned as his finger tickled inside her, forcing her to bite down on her lip.

“I was right then,” he stated as he pushed a second finger inside of her, rubbing her clit with his thumb for good measure.

She chuckled as she tried to stay still but her body wanted to take control again. “You never said what you thought about the toys idea...”

“That’s because I want to finish what I’ve started before I answer anything... before you throw me off the bed again in your excitement.” he whispered in her ear and licked the vein in her neck.

“Ha,” she grinned and rolled her hips over his hand. “My bed is bigger than yours. No need for the floor unless you prefer the hard surface.”

John chuckled. “Aren’t you eager,” he removed his fingers from inside of her, not bothering to stretch her out, he’d done that before, or maybe they hadn’t, but he knew she could take him either way. He then repositioned himself and was suddenly fascinated by her bellybutton. He bend over and licked it.

“You’re stalling. What would you do if I did find significant self control and denied you everything?” she asked as she wrapped her legs around him.

“I’m not stalling, I’m enjoying myself,” John smiled up at her. “And at this point? I’d probably take what I want anyway.”

“That doesn’t sound very nice,” Elsa frowned. “I bite...hard. Keep that in mind next time I’m on my knees for you.”

John winced at the thought. “I’d hit the showers,” he quickly said and without warning her, he pushed himself inside of her. “I’d then grovel... probably... and _then_ get what I want.”

She let out a loud moan as her body sank back down to the bed as his thrust pressed her back. “God! Oh!” she cried, her hands fisting the sheets.

He kept thrusting inside of her, rather forcefully but he didn’t care. John was usually one who loved slow and gentle sex, but not here. Not now. All he wanted, after having licked almost every inch of her glorious body, was for Elsa to climax because of what he did, look at her as she came, and then follow swiftly himself. Plus, it seemed like she was rather enjoying herself.

He moved a little to get a bit steadier on the bed, and buried his face between her breasts, her beautiful, round and perky breasts that were moving along with the movements that he set in motion.

She loved the roughness, the way he thrust up into her. It was so primal that it sent waves of heavenly delirium through her. She was sure that her voice would be gone if they kept this up from her needs to cry out, the moaning verging on screams of pleasure that she had to muffle with her pillow. If they were more comfortable with each other, knew each other and their style more, she would likely be begging for more, in more colorful terms.

John loved the noises she made, the feeling of her body squirming and responding to his movement and it made him feel wild. He lifted up his head and took one of her nipples in his mouth as he kept thrusting in and out of her, occasionally even a bit harder, losing control as she moved underneath him. He grunted, becoming impatient himself, wanting to have a release, wanting to give her a release first, and going back to wanting to be selfish again.

He teased her nipple with his tongue and hoped he wouldn’t accidentally bite her. He didn’t want to mark her... _Crap!_ oh he wanted to mark her, how he wanted to bite down on a good portion of her breast and just leave a mark, his teeth indentations, making a gigantic bruise and kissing it all better afterwards.

Elsa gradually became stiffer under him as her orgasm was reaching its maximum. She wanted to explode and she was so close. Just a few more thrusts and she might be there... “John!” she cried, when his cock hit that magic spot inside, when he shifted the slightest. It was what she needed to get that push over where her arms pulled him down to her and buried her face into his shoulder to muffle the scream that she could have made. He thrust again, hitting that same area and her jaw clenched down on his shoulder, she could taste drops of salty copper on her lips and she knew she broke skin but her body wouldn’t let her release him until the orgasm subsided. She never experienced one so strong, so overcoming that left her feeling blinded and weak after.

With Elsa pulling him down and what it seemed like biting a chunk out of his shoulder, his own climax came sooner than he thought and he accidentally bit down on the top of her breast as he lost every sense of being. At that point, it was just him and Elsa, he realized he needed her to feel complete, to feel, period. He could feel her muscles spasm around his draining cock and needed to stay at least a little alert so he wouldn’t fall on top of her once it was over.

She didn’t know how much time had passed. She couldn’t care. “Wow,” she panted. “I guess we know one great thing about those insane genes...wow...”

He slowly lowered himself so that he was still on top of her and looked at the mark he had left on her breast. “I’m sorry if I hurt you...” he breathed.

“Honestly, I didn’t feel _that_ ,” she grinned as she looked down at his teeth marks. “How’s your shoulder?” she asked back, reaching out to brush away some of the blood that seeped through.

“I thought you hated raw meat,” he managed to chuckle.

Elsa looked at him with the familiar expression that they shared when they spoke of the toys. “I never said that,” she commented.

“Good, I’ll be stealing two steaks from the deep freeze in the kitchen tomorrow then,” he nodded and smiled widely at her, somehow knowing that he was right.

“I don’t think so,” she grinned as she sat up and looked around. “Um...How did the mattress end up on the floor?”

“Don’t know, don’t care,” he groaned as her sitting up meant he had to roll off of her. “I’m more interested in some sleep...”

“Then help me get the mattress back on the platform. We can shower, change the sheets, and sleep in clean linen,” she laughed, tugging on the fabric that got tied up between their legs.

He pulled her back down to the mattress and put his arms around her. “Tomorrow,” he muttered as he caressed her hair. “My legs and arms hate me.”

* * *

During the night, John woke up several times for some odd reason and by the time it was 5 am he decided to go to his own quarters to get cleaned up and dressed to catch up on the work he had missed the day before. He felt like himself, strangely enough, and knew it was probably because he knew that Elsa was safe and sleeping in her quarters. Exactly where he had left her.

By 8 am he had finished all of his paper work and mission reports and went to the mess hall to get some breakfast, and he then realized that there were a lot of people in there, looking at him. Possibly _judging_ him. And he usually didn’t care, and he tried not to care as he picked up some turkey sandwiches and two mugs of coffee, but there was this feeling inside of him that made him feel irritated.

John joined Teyla, Rodney and Ronon at their usual table, and they were all looking at him as if he could explode any moment. “Relax, will you, I’m fine.”

“Your Iratus genes being awake does not tell me you’re fine,” Rodney huffed. “You know very well what happened the first time!”

“Rodney, I’m fine,” John insisted and took a sip of his coffee.

“You don’t feel violent?”

“Not at all, I’m in perfect control of myself.”

“Yeah, now.” Ronon snorted.

“Shut up Chewie.”

Elsa woke up with the sheets all tangled around her, feeling slightly frustrated after she found out that she was alone in her bed, well on the mattress on the floor, and then remembered that John had a mission this morning. She smiled at remembering what they had done the night before and started to untangle herself from her linen.

Once on her feet, she got rid of the dirty sheets, and started to drag the mattress back onto the platform, realizing that it wasn’t a task for someone who still felt a bit unsteady on her feet with jelly arms and kept falling over onto the mattress, causing her to burst out in laughter when she did.

John spent the rest of breakfast in silence, thinking that by now, Elsa should be awake and getting ready to go to work or if she was off duty today, she’d probably try to get the mattress back upon the platform and clean her quarters. He chuckled at the thought that she’d probably do it naked until she’d hop under the shower and get dressed.

Once she was satisfied with getting all of the dirty laundry together, and the mattress back where it belonged, she made her way over to the shower and looked at herself in the mirror as she let the water heat up. She looked thoroughly fucked, her hair was a mess, and there was a satisfied smirk on her face. When she looked down to her breasts, she could see Sheppard’s teeth marks on one of them and traced the mark absentmindedly with her finger tip for a while.

She could already say for a fact that Sheppard was one who loved taking his time whilst having sex, it was more about the foreplay than the actual deed, and she _almost_ felt sorry for him when she bit down on his shoulder and make him bite her in return. Elsa also knew that Sheppard had a dark side he tried to keep in check. She smirked as she started to think of a plan for their next _encounter_ while enjoying the hot water of the shower that was currently taking care of her body.

When they were gearing up for their mission, Ronon eyed John suspiciously. “Beckett told me to keep an eye on you.”

“Of course he did,” John replied and looked at his friend. “Just make sure the settings are to stun.”

“Aren’t you worried?”

“Honestly? Sure. But if I worry, things will go wrong, and we can’t have that.” he secured his vest and checked his gun. All was well and he made his way to the gate room, waiting for his friends to join him. He hadn’t expected anything else from Carson, hell, if Carson wouldn’t have told Ronon, John would probably have done it himself. Uncharted territory and all that.

Their mission took them to yet another Ancient outpost on their endless quest for ZPM’s - things were handy and all that but John thought that the scientists were just a _little_ obsessive about those things. Frankly, John felt as if they had become a science team instead of a reconnaissance and first contact team and he just wanted to shoot things.

The MALP had showed no life-signs near the gate, but as soon as they set foot on the planet, they were under fire with energy guns. The fire concentrated on them, pinning them down behind the rock they were hiding behind and it was nearly impossible to run to the DHD for dialing the gate.

The running and ducking tore the stitches from his previous wound and he just hoped it had healed well enough not to cause him any more trouble. “Rodney!” John said annoyed, feeling slightly like an idiot for not noticing the gate was still active. He activated his radio. “Sheppard to Atlantis, we’re under fire. We can’t reach the DHD, send a Jumper!”

“Not my fault!” The scientist called back.

Elsa was in the mess hall getting breakfast when she suddenly felt a sense of panic come over her. Something was wrong, something wasn’t as it was supposed to be and no matter what she tried, she couldn’t shake the feeling off. The feeling disappeared when she could feel the floor of the mess hall shake a little, meaning that the gate had shut off.

She quickly ate her breakfast and decided to spend her day off at the infirmary. Better safe than sorry. Maybe, in the mean time, she could help Beckett out.

“Sheppard, we have to move, we’re sitting ducks here!” Ronon called and started to pull him away from the rock; John in return, put his hand around Rodney’s tac vest and pulled him away. They made their way into the tree line and he hoped for a Jumper soon. He did not want his ass kicked today.

John ducked out of instinct when an energy blast zoomed past his head and watched it bore through a tree trunk. “I thought this was an empty planet!”

“According to the MALP it was!” Rodney shot at him. “These people are either good at hiding, running or have a cloaking mechanism in place and they don’t even have arrows!”

“No, these things hurt more! We can’t even shoot back because we can’t see them!”

“Rodney, is there any way we can reach the outpost?” Teyla asked calmly, in the hope of diffusing the situation.

“Probably, I don’t know. It’s hard to find a way to there if there are invisible bad guys shooting at us! Best chance is to wait for the Jumper Sheppard ordered.”

“Which might take some time,” Ronon gruffly said. “They just activated the gate with the DHD here.”

“What? To leave?” Rodney asked, John could hear an onset of panic in his friend’s voice.

“Doesn’t look like it.”

 

“Dr. Gutierrez, it’s your day off, what are you doing here, lass?” Carson Beckett asked her as she sat down at her computer.

“I’m going to help you, if you let me.” She checked to see what tests Beckett had lined up for her and went to get a tray to draw some vials of blood.

“As much as I appreciate the gesture, I don’t think I require your help, lass.” Beckett made his way over to her so he could draw her blood. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” she nodded. “In fact, I can’t remember a time where I felt better. Sheppard told me what you said to him and I read my file and it all makes sense now.”

“Good, so I take it that this means that you’re taking things slow?”

Elsa looked at Beckett and shrugged. “He _is_ slow, and prone to blaming himself and sulk in a preferably dark corner and thinking that the world ends. Other than that, he’s manageable.”

“I told him not to blame himself for his genetic makeup, nor yours... aye, but that’s John, I should have known better,” Carson sighed in reply. “So he broke the news to you and left, I take it?”

“Oh he didn’t leave,” Elsa said with a smirk on her face. “I made him see reason.”

“And what reason did you show him?”

“That he should loosen up.”

“So you talked? You got to know each other better?”

“Oh yes,” she said with a smirk.

Carson looked at her in shock, Elsa could see his face turn ten different shades of red and she grinned in response. “Safely?”

“Why? What’s the fun in that? Nothing can go wrong.”

“God save us all,” Carson muttered, shaking his head. “At least tell me that he didn’t forget to give you the morning after pill I gave to him.”

“I think he forgot,” Elsa shrugged. “And honestly, Carson, if your theory is right, conventional medicine might not even work on me. Lighten up, I’m not prone to spawn babies.”

“You might be the wrong person to ask, but did you notice any change in his behavior?”

“You’re right; I’m the wrong person to ask.”

* * *

“Well they obviously don’t want us to leave this planet alive,” John said as he looked around to see if there was a safer place to hide out, he felt uneasy, and it wasn’t because of the situation they were in - he had been pinned down in combat before - this was something entirely different and he needed to get back. “Or they want to stall us.”

“Should they keep the gate going, and re-dial continuously, we have no way of getting off this planet.” Rodney said quickly. “I doubt we have enough ammunition to shoot randomly at things we can’t see.”

“No, we don’t because this place was supposed to be _deserted_!” He didn’t want to bite anyone’s head off but he snapped at Rodney. John scolded himself for being impatient.

“John, it is not Rodney’s fault,” Teyla gently put a hand on his arm but he shrugged it off with a scowl.

“Carter is probably already looking at other ways to get us, to see if there’s a planet nearby they can send a Jumper to and pick us up or whatever, we’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Not good enough, Rodney,” John said as he checked the amount of grenades on his vest and his ammo. “I say we move forward, shoot continuously around us, not leaving any gaps, and make it for the gate.”

* * *

“Lass, I have to admit, you do seem to be functioning alright,” Carson nodded as he handed her a cup of tea. “I don’t notice any change in _your_ behavior.”

“I’m feeling like myself, yes, why?”

“Well, I’m still working on trying to see which specific genes got triggered by you in John, and I am far from being done, but I do have to warn you about a possible... explosive situation, John could hardly control himself when he was changing - oh, don’t worry, I’ve checked and he’s not turning into a blue bug again, but, I want to be on the safe side and warn you that he could get aggressive towards you, or someone else.”

“He showed me some of the security footage last night,” she said, licking her lips.

“And it turned you on, of course it did.” Carson sighed.

* * *

“Your ‘girlfriend’ wouldn’t be too happy if you’d end up in the infirmary again, or worse, dead.” Ronon glared at him.

“Wait, Sheppard has a girlfriend?” Rodney blinked.

John growled at him for an answer.

“John, I do think that your plan is a bit reckless.”

“Then don’t follow me, Teyla. I am not going to sit on my ass waiting for them to give up and let us go.” John got up from his position, but immediately got pulled back by Ronon. “Ronon...”

“You’re obviously not thinking clearly. Stay here so I don’t have to shoot you.”

“What’s going on?” Rodney asked puzzled.

“Nothing,” John said as he took a grenade, armed it and tossed it as far as he could throw it from his position, in the hope of killing some of the invisible targets.

“Sheppard!”

“What?! They attack us!”

“You’re usually more patient, John, how about you give us your weapons so you don’t accidentally kill us?” Teyla smiled at him, too _sweetly_.

“This was all a test, wasn’t it?” John said as he started to move away from his friends. “You took me here, to see how I’d be under pressure with this thing going on and those people shooting at us are actually Atlantis personnel. Damnit Teyla, I thought you were my friend!”

“I do not know what you’re talking about, John.”

“Sheppard get back here!” Ronon took a hold of his vest and yanked him back a bit too strongly and John hit his head on something.

* * *

“The point I’m also trying to make is that you’ve had dealings with these genes your entire life, you don’t know any better, there’s no idea what it will do to the Colonel,” Carson told Elsa.

She felt a sharp pain on the back of her head and looked confused at her colleague. “Something’s wrong.”

“Of course something’s wrong. John’s recessive genes should have stayed just that!”

“Why can’t anyone stop and consider maybe these changes are a _good_ thing?” she asked, holding her head and wondering what was wrong with her now.

“Oh they can be, I’m just afraid it will take quite some time for John to adjust to them and that they might send him back for being unable to perform optimally for his position.” Carson replied. “Right now, they’re off world to an uninhabited planet, but how will he do in pressure situations? I already told Ronon to shoot him if John acted up.”

“Uninhabited? I don’t think so because they are under a lot of heavy fire,” she replied without thinking.

“Excuse me, lass?”

Elsa looked at him. “I don’t know. I just know that they are having a hard time - or at least Sheppard is. Dammit! My head is fucking hurting!” she repeated, holding the back of it.

Carson frowned and started to check out her head. “What you’re saying is... you... share a telepathic bond of some sorts?”

“How the hell should I know? You’re supposed to be the expert on this bug that we supposedly have DNA of now,” she snapped.

“It’s a work in progress,” Carson replied calmly and then checked her eyes with a pen light. “I don’t see any problem with your head, Elsa.”

“Medical team to the Jumperbay!” Chuck’s voice over the PA system sounded.

“Now, be a good lass and stay here while I’m off to see what the commotion is about.” Carson said, signaling a few nurses and grabbing his gear.

She waited a moment or two after he left with the team before getting up to follow. Something told her that she needed to be down there. A draw or pull of intense need and want, and of worry.

“Sheez Carson, I’m fine,” John pushed Carson away from him while they were sitting in the back of Lorne’s Jumper.

“Let me decide whether or not you’re fine, thank you.” Carson looked at Ronon. “Was he unconscious?”

“For a while, yeah.”

“He could have gotten us killed!” Rodney squeaked.

“Shut up Rodney!”

“What happened?” Carson shone a light in Sheppard’s eyes and he winced.

“Paranoia, I might have pulled him back a little too fast,” Ronon smirked. “He had it coming.”

“I did not.”

“You have to admit, Colonel, you were a little...” Teyla started.

“Crazy!” Rodney spat. “Will he be alright?”

“Yes Rodney, go away.” John looked at him, if his friend wouldn’t go away right now, he would shoot him. With what, exactly? Ronon took away his gun while he was out cold. But on the entire Jumper trip, Rodney couldn’t stop complaining, yelling at him and making snide remarks. Sure, it was Rodney showing his concern about his ‘situation’ after Teyla and Ronon explained things to him but it drove him insane.

“He also tried to throttle Lorne after he mocked Dr. Gutierrez in a friendly conversation,” Teyla pointed out. “We managed to hold him back.”

John groaned. She should _not_ have said that. “Lorne was way outta line.”

“Right, off to the infirmary with you,” Carson patted John on the shoulder. “Come on lad, there’s someone waiting for you there.”

“No, she’s not,” John grinned as he walked off the ramp and saw Elsa standing in the doorway.

“Dude, with a body like that, who wouldn’t want her as a girlfriend?” John could hear Markham whisper to Stackhouse behind him. He turned around, grabbed Markham by the shirt and forcefully pushed him against the Jumper’s outer wall. “Colonel!” Markham squeaked.

“Don’t let me _ever_ hear you talk about her like that again, you hear me, Markham?” he growled at him and punched the Jumper next to Markham’s face. “She’s _mine_ , you’re not ---”

Elsa watched in fascination as Ronon shot Sheppard with his blaster. “You didn’t have to shoot him!” she screamed as she elbowed her way past the Satedan to John’s side. She held his head in her lap, glaring at his friends, running her fingers through his hair before eventually finding a goose egg on the back on his head. “Dr. Beckett?”

“I know lass, I was about to walk him to the infirmary, I suppose we’ll have to get a stretcher now.”

“No, we don’t,” Ronon said and started to haul John up so he could put him over his shoulder and carry him there. “Let go of him,” he told the woman.

“You really think that I would let you take him after _you_ shot him here and caused his head injury!” she argued with her hands fisting John’s uniform in her own anger.

“Elsa, let go of Colonel Sheppard, please.” Carson gently placed a hand on her shoulder. “Ronon operated under my instructions, let him carry Sheppard to the infirmary.”

She turned her fiery eyes onto her colleague and boss. “No,” she said in a low, territorial growl. “Get a stretcher.”

 

John woke up in the infirmary with a blinding headache and strapped onto the bed. Oh, he probably shouldn’t have attacked Markham like that, but were the restraints absolutely necessary? He could hear Elsa in the distance, cursing up a storm, ranting to someone about something. _Stop it before they lock you up,_ he thought and groaned. “I’ll be fine with some Tylenol, let me go,” he said groggily.

In Carson’s office, Elsa shut up quickly and held her hands to her head. The headache felt ten times worse suddenly with John being awake and yelling for her to stop her arguing. “I heard you!” she screamed before whimpering from the pain.

“I didn’t hear anything, Elsa.” Carson said gently. “Calm down lass.”

“Dr. Beckett? He’s awake.” A nurse said as she walked into his office.

“Sheppard pretty much just said for me to shut my mouth,” she snapped at him as she went for the bottle of acetaminophen on the desk and swallowed two tablets dry.

“Not that I heard, he asked for some Tylenol, that’s it.” The nurse replied.

Elsa looked down at the bottle in her hand, confused. “Whatever,” she said passing it to her and turned back to Carson. “Give him two.”

“He uhm... also wants to be released from his restraints, can I release him?”

“Yes!” Elsa said at the same time that Beckett spoke.

“No,” Carson shook his head and looked at Elsa, seeing her anger flare up again. “Absolutely not.”

“He’s not going to do anything! I’ll make sure of that! It feels - it feels like _I’m_ being confined too and let me tell you, I have a problem with that,” she admitted, feeling frightened.

“He’s not going anywhere,” He replied and took one of the vials on his desk. “I’ll have to start him on the inhibitor again, although it’s only a temporary solution and I’m not even sure if it will work this time.”

Elsa’s normal physician oriented self accepted it but on its second loop through her thoughts, the newly awakened side strongly objected. “No! He doesn’t need it. Just - just give him a chance to prove himself,” she said, as she hurried over to try to block him. “Please?”

“Elsa, you’ve seen what he did in the Jumperbay. I cannot let him walk freely, in case something like this happens again.”

“If he acts out like that again, then fine. But I will stay with him and take responsibility,” she argued strongly, a fierce and protective glimmer in her eyes.

“Are you sure you’re feeling like yourself?” Carson asked suspiciously.

“You saw how that officer was and heard what he said. Sheppard was fine until he made those comments about me. What do you think is _really_ the trigger for these strong reactions? Don’t think in science like genetics or anything, think more - primal.”

“I can’t have him hurt you or anyone else, lass,” Carson said, and then thought about what she had said.

Elsa gave a small knowing smile that became a smirk as images of the night flashed in her head. “He wouldn’t hurt me. Not like that. Which reminds me, we have bites that you need to look at...”

Carson could hear John groan loudly from his bed and blinked. “Primal... right...” he frowned as he looked at Sheppard trying to get out of the restraints himself. “Colonel Carter will not like it that he’ll walk around on Atlantis without the inhibitor.”

“Then release us to my quarters and stock us up with food until we know more. Have a set of guards outside in case, but I doubt we’d have any interest in leaving the room,” she reasoned, planning on breaking out her toy box.

“You’ll take full responsibility?” Carson asked cautiously. “In all truth, I can work better on something and do my research when I don’t have to worry about you two.”

“We can keep ourselves sufficiently entertained. Just make sure that my computer has access to the labs and anything related and we’ll be set,” she grinned, running a hand over her breast where John’s bite itched.

“He has a mild concussion and probably a huge headache, keep an eye on him and don’t over-exert him,” he said, walking out of his office in the direction of his patient.

Her grin widened. “I’ll make sure he gets the relaxation he deserves.”

“And for the love of God, if you’re going to... ‘have fun’, use protection,” he said softly as he started to undo John’s restraints. “As for you, Colonel, you are one lucky man. Now get out of my infirmary and I’ll have Major Lorne assign a team to stand guard at Elsa’s quarters and someone will bring you food and drinks until I know more.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that lad, I do not wish to face the wrath of Dr. Gutierrez, out.” Carson pointed towards the exit.

Since coming into each other’s visual range, Elsa’s eyes never left John’s. She stared at him with a hungered expression but for the most part also managed to appear calm and rational to most outsiders. _Now I get to have my playtime..._ she thought, resisting the urge to lick her lips.

“Oh don’t even think about that...” John groaned as he got off the bed. “My head hurts as if there are ten thousand midgets dancing around in there.”

“Think about what Colonel?” Carson asked, confused as he handed the man some more pain medication to suffice through the night if needed.

“Nothing, Carson,” John sighed. “Thanks.” He put his arm around Elsa as they walked out of the infirmary. No one was going to take her away from him; he was going to make damn sure of that.

She smiled up at him as they walked, nearly glued to each other’s sides. “How’s your head?” she asked with a slight pout.

“Pounding,” he snorted.

“And your shoulder?” she questioned with a smirk. The bite he left for her itched like crazy while he was away but it had simmered down since he came back and she was glad because she really didn’t want to have it treated as it was something he left her from their pleasure together. Hell - she knew if Cole were the one to try treating it, he’d have it cosmetically repaired and she was _not_ game for losing his mark on her.

“Itchy, but seems to be fine now, did you really have to draw blood?” he chuckled.

“I couldn’t help it. It felt like that orgasm was never going to end!” she exclaimed, forgetting about Lorne and Cadman escorting them.

John glared at Lorne and Cadman as they continued to walk. “Erased from memory, sir.” Lorne replied with a smirk.

“Well...” he looked down to Elsa and smiled. “At least we both slept well last night.”

She was busy glaring at Cadman to reply right away. “Yes and I’d like to have slept that soundly again tonight if you were up to it,” she said, pulling him closer to her.

“You’ll be fine,” he nodded as they entered her quarters, seeing how she cleaned everything up. “Aw, poor mattress, back on its pedestal.”

“Mmhmm,” she hummed as she turned him around as soon as the doors closed behind them and backed him into her bathroom. “Lock the doors John Sheppard and remove your clothes. Every last bit of them.”

“Doors are locked,” he said after mentally locking the doors, eyeing her warily as he started to strip. His vest was probably somewhere at the infirmary still, and he realized he had no shoes on. _I’m making this too easy..._ he thought.

Elsa stood in the doorway between him and the main area of her quarters, watching him as he removed layer after layer of clothing. “Boxers too,” she smiled saucily.

“Or what?” John asked teasingly, even though his head pounded like crazy, he was curious as to what she had in mind, although he could take a wild guess and guess correctly.

“Or I can make your headache much worse,” she smiled, her eyes drinking in every muscle curve and cut of his body.

He quickly dropped his boxers, feeling strangely aroused from her eyes on him. “And what’s next?”

“Shower for me,” she said, her eyes focusing on the roundness of his ass and the muscular V that led down to _her_ newest favorite treat.

“Aren’t you joining me?” He pouted as he turned on the shower. It didn’t take long for the water to heat up at all.

“No, because if I do, we’ll only end up fucking in the shower. I’m trying to get my kicks from a distance tonight and seeing you there right now has me wet enough already,” she admitted, strongly considering pulling out her vibrator soon.

“Strip,” he said, not going moving underneath the shower until she did. “If you want to see me and get your kicks, I want to see you get your rocks off, all of you.”

Elsa grinned as she left the doorway for a moment to go to her bedside table to pull out her favorite toy, a glass dildo with a rose head. On her way back, she pulled her clothes off, walking back in wearing only her bra and her pants.

“Not good enough, missy.” John crossed his arms over his chest, still refusing going underneath the shower.

“I’m not done,” she grinned, keeping her toy behind her back to place in the sink while she continued to pull the rest of her clothes off, ending with her bra, then her panties that she tossed at him to see just how wet he made her. Pulling herself up on the sink, she watched him and waited.

John’s cock immediately rose to action as he felt the wetness of her on her underwear and smelled her. “Okay...” he said huskily and backed off into the shower. She looked like a goddess that needed to be worshipped; he had made that connection the day before and it was still valid. Her beautiful curved body was sculpted into perfection.

“I want you to jerk yourself off while you shower,” she grinned, watching him, her hand moving slowly over between her legs to finger herself.

He closed his eyes for a second to feel the water falling down on his head and body, getting used to the water teasing the bump on his head, feeling the water slide down his torso, tickling his nipples. “With or without soap?”

“Doesn’t matter,” she grinned as she slipped her hand down to pull out her glass dildo and rubbed it over her center. “Whatever you wish for.”

John reached for one of the bottles and huffed. “Rose scented body wash, such a manly fragrance,” he said as he put a little on his hand to make sure that he wouldn’t end up hurting himself. He grabbed his cock and slowly started to move his hand up and down the shaft.

Elsa watched on as he stroke himself, she let out a small sigh and ran her fingers along her own folds to get the dildo slick for her. Spreading her legs out more, giving John an excellent view of her activity she licked the head of the rose before pressing the cool glass to her clit and pressed the head of it into her entrance.

“Christ, Elsa...” John groaned as he watched her. “You’re so hot...”

“I want to see you get yourself off,” she replied, fighting a moan as she pressed the dildo further into herself and pulling it out slowly. _Your cock is what I’m fucking myself with,_ she thought as she let her head fall back and breathed out as she continued to penetrate herself more.

He couldn’t help but moving quicker, tightening the grip on his shaft and watch her as she was fucking herself with that dildo. She looked gorgeous, delicious and he just wanted to have her for dinner. He moaned as he imagined himself standing there at the sink with her, his cock inside of her, filling her completely, warm and snug, thrusting in and out of her.

She had to adjust herself so that she wouldn’t fall when she brought her other hand around to rub her clit as she continued to play. Her eyes fell back onto John and grinned with a dazed look, clearly enjoying herself as she watched him, noticing he had slowed to a stop while he looked on. “I didn’t tell you to stop,” she commented.

“I don’t care...” he said huskily, “You’re so beautiful...” he tightly grabbed his cock again and rubbed his thumb over the head before continuing to jerk off. It wouldn’t take a lot for him at this point to reach a climax, just the thought of him being inside of her instead of that dildo was enough to send him over the edge; he just needed a few more strokes to get there.

Her tongue ran over her lips, impatience taking over. “I want you here, now,” she said, sitting up straighter.

John left the shower, not bothering to turn the water off, and made his way over to Elsa, claiming her mouth possessively.

“Fuck me - with my...” she tried to say between his kisses, fighting for dominance over his mouth. Her hand found his and pulled it to where the glass dildo still hung from her core, silently telling what she wanted, needed from him.

Feeling slightly disappointed that she’d rather have the glass toy than his cock, he gently started to move the dildo inside of her, making sure that he knew how far he could go with it and then started to push it in and out of her, sucking on her earlobe as she broke off the kiss to look down.

 _I want more still, just not quite yet,_ she thought as she felt a sadness overcome her briefly. She looked down to watch him fuck her with her toy, her wetness increasing as she eyed his cock pressing against her thigh.

“You’re so wet...” he whispered as he licked her earlobe before starting to suck on it again.

“Not enough,” she moaned. “Not enough...” She pushed him back gently, taking the dildo from him to get off the sink counter and turned so that her back was to him. Elsa raised a leg up to rest her knee on the edge allowing herself to open to him from behind. “Fuck me,” she said with a hardness in her voice, looking over her shoulder. “I need you in me.”

It took him a moment to register the words she was saying to him, the way she looked at him made his blood run faster through his body, sending tingles through every fibre in him. John nodded as he guided his cock towards her opening, slowly moving inside of her, getting to know where her glorious entrance was from behind, he’d never really done a thing like this before; Nancy wasn’t really adventurous and he usually had sex in the backseat of a car trying not to hurt himself. He placed one hand on her hip, the other one down at her clit, rubbing her as he found a good, steady pace to hopefully satisfy her hunger.

Elsa groaned deeply as she let her head fall back to his shoulder. The position was _fantastic_! Each thrust was almost there. Almost where she needed it... “Harder,” she begged. “Harder...”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he softly said.

“Shut up and fuck me,” she growled. “I know what I want and can handle!” She rotated her hips so that it gave him another angle into her channel and pushed back against his cock harder, demanding as much as she could from the position.

John groaned as he tried to obey her, satisfy her needs, he was unsure why she wanted to be fucked so hard that he wasn’t even sure what he was doing and accidentally slipped out of her. Upon re-entry he found some resistance and pushed hard, feeling Elsa’s body tense up and when he felt around with his hand that had been stimulating her clit, he realized he was in the wrong hole. “Shit!”

Elsa cried out in surprise and quickly reached back to keep him from pulling out. “Stay still,” she said, letting her ass adjust to his size. It had been a _long_ while since she had a cock in her ass and while she hadn’t been much of a fan, simply humoring her boyfriend at the time, John’s presence had just forced a rush of her own cum to release. “Wow...”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry...”

“No, no... It’s not expected,” she grinned over her shoulder at him. “But certainly a pleasurable surprise.” She rocked herself over his cock slowly, moving herself along his length. “Haven’t you ever tried anal with your wife or girlfriends?”

“Not that adventurous...” he murmured as he rested his chin on her shoulder, closing his eyes. It felt tight, and it felt good, but he was afraid to move. “Neither am I.”

“You won’t hurt me John. You won’t know what you might like until you try it at least once,” she smiled as she reached up to run her fingers in his hair. “I can tell you one thing. I am _loving_ the feeling of how you are filling me up right this moment.”

He slowly started to move again, hesitant at first, but he had to admit, the tightness felt good. Elsa was making funny little noises as he moved, and picked up the pace a little, placing yet again one hand on her hip and one back on her pussy, feeling the feeling of panic and insecurity leave his body.

She moaned as she dropped her head to just revel in the pleasure he was bringing her. “John - what’s your favorite flavor of ice cream?” she asked randomly as she raised her ass slightly so that he could bury himself deeper.

“What?” he asked confused and stopped what he was doing.

She grinned up at him as she moved herself forward and back over his cock. “What flavor ice cream do you prefer?” she repeated.

“So I heard that correctly,” he chuckled. “It’s been a while since I had ice cream,” He planted a kiss between her shoulder blades.

“Atlantis has ice cream. Why haven’t you taken any?”

“It tastes funny! Call me a spoiled brat but I basically only like the ice cream from one particular place in San Francisco.”

“What flavor?” she asked again, grinding her ass into him and letting her mouth fall open with a breathy sigh at how good he felt.

“Anything really, except for vanilla, don’t like the taste or smell.” John blinked at her actions. She was demanding and he actually kinda loved it. He slowly started to move again. “Did I pass?”

“You’re a closet freak,” she grinned. “You just needed someone to help bring it out. Sex is like ice cream. Some are afraid to try something different and you are anything but _vanilla_. Makes me wonder what else I can get you to do with me...ahhh....” Elsa moaned as he went back in with an unexpectedly firm thrust.

“You sure talk a lot,” he groaned as he teased her clit with his thumb and pushed hard into her, again. He still found this position a little bit awkward and he didn’t really know how to move his body the _right_ way but he was getting there.

Her head rested back on his shoulder as she arched her back to keep them connected and sighed. “Maybe,” she let out. “But when else are we going to have the chance to _talk_?”

“Dinner,” he kissed her neck. “In between...” he licked her earlobe and as his hand slid a bit down her pussy and decided it would be a lot of fun if he’d fingered her while he was thrusting inside of her at the back.

“Alone?” she pointed out, as they would likely won’t be without babysitters for a long while outside of one another’s personal quarters. “God...John...” she moaned, her legs started to tremble from the overload her body was experiencing by him.

“I think Carson would lock me up if we’d go out into the mess hall,” he then noticed the dildo on the counter and grinned. “I know I would.” He reached for the glass rose and held it up for her. “Want this?”

“If you’re going to play with it with me, sure,” she grinned. “Bed?”

“No,” John said as he pressed it against her sex, she was wet enough to re slick it again.

She looked up at him with languid eyes before reaching up behind his neck to pull his face down so that she could kiss him. The coolness of the glass and the hot heat from his cock in her nearly had her coming all over again.

He thrust inside of her at the same time he pressed the dildo inside of her vagina, which he then started to move in tandem with his cock. “Do you like that?” he grinned as she squirmed against him.

Elsa tried to speak but all she could do was nod repeatedly as she looked at them in the mirror. Her hands gripped the edges of the sink before needing to tuck one behind her knee to keep her leg from slipping off the smooth surface. Each time she opened her mouth to say something, only a grunt or low moan came out as he pushed into her again with the toy or his own cock. When he did both, she was completely at his whim.

He managed to keep up what he was doing for a little while longer before he let go of the toy and put both of his hands on her hips so he could fully thrust inside of her and eventually came inside of her with a low grunt. Once he was coming, he moved one hand to her vagina again and rubbed her clit, hard.

She could still feel everything. His cock in her ass, his leaving the dildo hanging from her and it was nearly more than she could handle then. When he added more pressure to her clit, she collapsed forward onto the counter, her leg slipping off, increasing her internal hold on him and the toy and locking his hand in place as she screamed out through the explosion.

She didn’t dare to move one it began to subside, panting hard as she hugged the cold stone sink. “If this is how it’s going to be every time, we’re fucked...”

“Totally screwed,” John agreed and grinned as he held on to her when he gently removed the dildo from her vagina.

 _I bet they could hear us in the hallway_ , she thought feeling turned on and embarrassed at the same time. “I knew you’d enjoy yourself,” she grinned at him.

He pulled himself out of her ass and turned her around to kiss her softly. “We have to make sure we don’t burn ourselves out,” he chuckled as he caressed her hair out of her face.

“Considering the number of orgasms and their intensity, I don’t know if I could ever get burnt out by you,” she laughed as she looked him over. “We really need to shower...I don’t know if I could actually get that done with you at the same time. You want to go in first?”

“Nah, you go first, I’ll watch.” He grinned as he hopped on the sink counter.

“Naughty,” she smirked as she went under the still running shower. Elsa may not have been looking but she could sense the blood in his body making its way back down to his cock but she knew they shouldn’t go at it again. They were worse than rabbits at this point and as thrilling as it was, it still was scary. She was determined to have them sit and actually talk over dinner but the challenge was to keep their desires in check. Grabbing her body wash, she started to soap herself up with the loofa, cleaning the sex sweat from her knowing full well the scent of freshly fucked hormones were going to be raging through her body for hours, if not days to come. Even under the water, it was like she could smell John on her, and in her, making her doubt her plans.

“I can control myself if you can,” John said as he watched her wash herself, how she worked her loofa all over her body, not forgetting a spot and he tried to stop thinking about his hands soaping her up, touching her breasts and follow the soap bubbles all over her body. On top of that, without the distraction of sex, his head had started to pound again, although not as bad before and he was trying to remember where he put the pills Carson had given him.

“I can give you a nice blow job if it’ll help the headache,” she grinned, turning her back to him as she continued to wash herself down.

“Aw, don’t turn your back on me,” he whined playfully and shook his head. “Nah, I’m good.”

Elsa bent over to wash her legs down and grinned. “If you’re sure that’s what you want,” she said. “I need to see what I have to make for us to eat because I’m starving. I’m going to have to make sure they bring fruit, and a lot of it. I just have this taste for it. It’s really weird.”

 _Nice ass,_ he thought and sighed happily. “Steaks. Rare to medium rare steaks...”

“Well done steaks,” she corrected, looking at him before stepping back under the water to rinse herself off.

“Nah,” John shook his head as he watched how her hands moved over her body to get the soap off of her. “Missed a spot.”

She smirked as she looked down and ran her hand over her groin, slipping a finger between her folds for show. “How about now?”

“Yep,” he said with a squeak to his voice and crossed his legs, willing his cock to stop being such a traitor. “Better.”

Grabbing her towel to dry herself off before wrapping herself up with her robe, she made her way over, pushing his legs open and kissed him. “Your turn to get cleaned up. Do you want me to stay and watch or work on dinner?” she asked, her hands running along the insides of his thighs.

“I’ll be done in a minute and I’ll be the guy smelling like roses,” his body shivered to her touch and he grinned at her. “We should ask Lorne to get some of my stuff.”

“The brown bottle is cocoa butter. You can smell like chocolate if you want,” she grinned, playfully biting his lip. “I’ll tell him to get some things from your room, that you’ll be staying here awhile.”

“It’s safer for all of them,” he waved his hand around in the air. “I still need to apologize to Markham.”

“You don’t have to worry. I have no interest in anyone in this city now,” she kissed him before slapping him on the ass as he got off the sink. “I have what I want right here.”

He put his arms around her and pulled her close. “Hmm... still, anyone could take you away from me, and I’m afraid that if I continue to be a walking time bomb they just might.”

“After the manly display you put on for them, I don’t think anyone would dare try anything,” she pointed out. “I think it’s the ---”

“I know!” he said, frustrated and let go of her to get under the shower and get himself cleaned off. “Maybe, maybe it’s not such a bad idea, to see how well we’d handle ourselves if we were in our own quarters, doing our own thing,” John started. “Not that I don’t want to spend time with you, but maybe as a test, to see what happens and what we could do if something goes wrong.”

“I don’t think so. If you have possessive feelings about me, what do you think I have for you? Especially the way that woman eyed you up on the way here,” she smirked, watching him a long moment.

“Cadman?” John snorted. “She’s gay.”

Elsa shrugged. “So? Even lesbians get interested when they hear how a person could cause such an orgasm like that. Just because she likes other women doesn’t mean that she can’t get off on a cock inside her. Do you think they don’t have dildos themselves?”

John shrugged and turned off the water. “Don’t worry, okay? Up until I saw you, I wasn’t interested in any of my female co-workers.” He grabbed a towel and started to dry himself off; the mention of Cadman had made his cock limp and left him feeling more aggravated. “It’s not the possessiveness I’m worried about.”

“You were interested in male co-workers?” she asked with a surprised and turned on grin. “I might be up for a little three way action...”

“Get your head out of the gutter,” John rolled his eyes at her. “I’m so very straight,” he crossed the space between them and put his arms around her again.

“Experimentation dear,” she nipped at his nipple. “You don’t have to be gay to appreciate the same sex - especially if it’s an _Elsa sandwich_...” she waggled her eyebrows.

“I doubt anyone could keep up.... hmm... sandwich... I’m hungry.”

“Come on then handsome,” she smiled, tugging on his cock to follow her before she walked out of the bathroom to the kitchenette area to sort through the options available to them.

He grabbed his shorts from the floor and his shirt; if she was wearing her robe, he wasn’t going to walk around naked either. “But I mean it though, maybe it’s a good thing to try to _experiment_ how we’d do separated, on Atlantis. I don’t think that Carson would clear me for active duty, but yeah, we could see what happens, what do you think?”

Elsa paused as she pulled out a box of macaroni from the cabinet and front. Anxiety filled her chest at the thought of him being anywhere else but with her. It was the same feeling she had while he had been away on the mission, but not as bad because she knew he was going to be coming back to her when he returned. With him being so close and not _there_ caused fear to fill her and that too upset her. “Is that necessary?” she asked,

“I love my job, Elsa... if I can’t prove to Carson that I can be without you without making irrational decisions that caused Ronon to make me hit my head on that rock today, then they _will_ send one of us back to Earth... at this point, I don’t think that’s an option for either of us. We need to _prove_ that we’re able to function the way we did before.”

“Easier said than done when all I can think about is sucking your cock dry,” she remarked as she started a pot of water.

“Would you not say that?” John groaned as he sat down in a chair.

“Let’s start slow. We know we can deal with each other and others when we _are_ together. Let’s work on not jumping each other’s bones first because I was ready to take you right there in the jumper in front of everyone.”

“Okay, that works too,” John said relieved, having not liked his idea in the first place. He looked up when the door chimed. “I’ll get that.” He retrieved his pants from the bathroom and pulled it on and unlocked the door before he got there. He didn’t even need to wave his hand over the crystal to open the door, finding himself staring to Lorne’s face with Cadman training a gun on Sheppard.

“Hi sir, how are you doing?” Lorne said, pushing John’s duffel bag in his hands. “I took the liberty to get you some stuff from your quarters.”

“Uh, thanks,” John looked at the bag. “I wanted to ask you to get it.”

“Yep, I suspected as much. Don’t worry about your paper work either, I can take the extra load,” the other man replied with a smirk. “David says that he has a special plant for you if you need ah ehm... _boost_.”

“Sheppard doesn’t need any help in _that_ regard!” Elsa called out from further in the quarters. Rounding the corner she grinned at them. “Can you bring us more food? Especially fruit. I _really_ love that fruit that purple looking fruit that looks kinda like boobs...”

“Sure ma’am,” Lorne said with an amused smile on his face. “Anything else?”

“Steal the last steaks,” John trained his eyes on Lorne, making sure that he didn’t lay an eye on _his_ Elsa. “And Carter probably wants to talk to us, now would be a good time. Not in an hour.”

“Yes sir.”

“Thanks.” John closed the door and opened his bag. “Oh, typical,” he sighed, seeing all his clothes folded _nicely_ and his toiletries all carefully bagged up. He also found a box of condoms with a note from Carson on it. John had to laugh as he picked up the box. “Look! Carson got us a gift!”

“A little late for that isn’t it?” she asked as she eyed the box from around him. “Nice! He has good taste in them,” she grinned. “Fire and Ice sound fun!”

John huffed and in one fluid movement, tossed them in the bin before taking another look in his bag. “Yeah, I’m all set for at least a month with Lorne’s way of folding things.”

Her eyes went from the discarded box of condoms up to him and smiled. Elsa didn’t say anything and went back to cooking them dinner, something deep inside feeling pleased.

“Uhm... unless you want me to use them, I just hate those things.”

“No. I don’t know. I usually insist, but something in me wants to avoid them as much as possible,” she admitted with a shrug.

“It’s not as if you’d get pregnant instantly,” John shrugged. “Besides, knowing how I feel during... I’d probably forget it anyway.”

Elsa nodded in agreement. “I love the feel of you in me too much to argue with that.”

“Good, that’s settled then,” John nodded and put his bag near the bathroom entrance. “Need some help cooking?”

“Nah. Though you can help by ---” she started to say before he cut her off again.

“No, I’m not going to strip down and screw you while you’re cooking,” John teased as he sat down in the chair he was previously sitting in. “Carter might come... uhm... to visit.”

“Then she can join us!” she grinned excitedly.

“No! You’re mine, I’m not sharing you with anyone.”

“Sheppard - are you saying...?” Elsa asked, her grin brightening.

“What? Did you think of having fun with me for a week and then dump me and move on to someone else? Who did you have in mind? Tell me so I can ----” John balled his fists so bad that his knuckles started to turn white. Oh, he’d never _hurt_ her but he could always hit the other guy. “Tell me!”

“What are you talking about? I never considered going to someone else. Not once since this mess started!” she replied glaring at him. “You need to relax!”

He got up and started pacing around in circles. Yes, it was a mess alright, one he had preferred to have avoided and had wanted to do things the normal way. And now she was thinking about another guy! He couldn’t believe this! “Tell me!”

“The only man that I really met long enough to _consider_ fucking...” she started to say, waiting for his reaction or to at least look at her. “Is you. Since I first saw you in the infirmary...”

Within a split second, he was with her, pulled her away from the stove and pushed her against the wall. “Liar!”

Instantly, she reacted by smacking him across the face, her nails leaving a mark along the way before she grabbed him by the hair and pulled his face to hers to kiss, biting on his lip roughly. “Fuck, what you do to me?” she asked, wrapping a leg around his and her wet center pressing against his pants and leaving her mark and scent on him.

John pushed her away, looking at her angrily. “Don’t do that! Don’t! Not until you _tell me_ who this other guy is!” He walked away from her and looked at the door for a second. “You know what? I’ll leave you alone so you can think about it, and you better have a satisfying answer!”

“There is no other guy,” she argued, bending over and holding her head from the pain of his rejection started cause. _No one else..._ she cried in her thoughts.

“STOP LYING!” John opened the door and stormed out, only to be knocked against the wall by someone tall. John looked up as he scrambled to his feet and saw Ronon. “Oh, of course it’s _you_ ” he spat.

“What is your problem now Sheppard?” he asked. “Why is your girl doubled over in there?” he added, as he had caught a glimpse of Elsa curled up on the floor not far from the doorway.

“Why won’t you ask her yourself before you fuck her brains out,” John was eyeing Ronon’s gun. He could go for it and shoot Ronon, that would be most pleasing. No one _but him_ was going to lay their hands on Elsa.

“What is wrong with you?” he asked. “What did you do?” Ronon reached up to his earcomm to call for help. Lorne and Cadman were still there, training their guns on his friend. “I need a medical team to Gutierrez’s quarters.”

“I did _nothing_ ,” John growled and kicked Ronon in the shins, distracting him long enough to reach for his weapon, pointing it at Ronon, and backing away so the tall Satedan’s body wouldn’t fall on him when he shot him.

Lorne instantly began shooting Sheppard with the stunner until he went down and Laura removed the gun from Sheppard’s reach. Carson arrived with his team almost immediately and sighed at the sight. “Oh bloody hell,” he sighed. “Let’s get them back to the infirmary and I want him on an IV drip with the inhibitor. Start it low to see how he handles it.”

Ronon made his way into the doc’s quarters and helped her sit up. “Are you alright?” he asked her, ignoring the fact that her robe had fallen open. Not that Sheppard would know anyway, he was out cold. “What did he do? Did he hurt you?”

“It hurts,” she groaned, holding herself, unable to focus on anything other than the pain. “He didn’t...It hurts...”

“He obviously must have done something for you to be in pain,” Ronon said, closing her robe and lifting her up in his arms. “Beckett wants you both in the infirmary.”

Elsa didn’t say anything and let him carry her. She knew that John would not be pleased, but she couldn’t walk and all she could think about was how much she needed him.

“You won’t have to worry about Sheppard,” Ronon said as he carried her behind the orderlies who were steering the stretcher the unconscious colonel was laying on.

“I’m not worried about him. I just need him,” she murmured as she stared at the man in question.

“You’re a strong woman; you don’t need him, not after what he’s done to you... That bloody lip of his? Well done,” he chuckled.

“Yes, just what we need on Atlantis,” Carson remarked sarcastically. “Domestic abuse, well at least that will end soon too; we’ll just have to see how long he can stay on the inhibitor this time, we don’t want to kill our colonel, do we now?” He said as they walked into the infirmary. “I want him strapped down and get that IV started. Ronon, put Dr. Gutierrez down on that bed please.”

“It wasn’t abuse,” she sighed as she settled onto the bed. “I get - enthusiastic - when I’m turned on. I may have bit a bit too hard. He just makes me feel... He just makes me feel, period.”

Carson made his way over to Elsa and started to check her vitals. “Then do explain why we found you curled up on the floor.”

“He accused me of wanting another man and first my head started to hurt. When he stormed out, my stomach hurt before I could feel the pain in my entire body,” she winced, a cramp claiming her stomach.

“Right, that’s it then,” he responded. “You two will be apart until we figure out how to control the Colonel. IF we even find something that helps him more permanently than the inhibitor.”

Elsa’s eyes flew open. “No! I don’t want to be away from him!” she panicked.

“Lass, you’ve done without him your entire life, I am certain you will live.”

“I feel as if I would die _now_ ,” she begged, struggling to sit up. “Let me off of here...”

“I see nothing wrong with you, so sure, I’ll let you out of here, Major Lorne will escort you back to your quarters, and I want you to remain there until further notice.”

She glared at him and shook her head. “I don’t think so. I’m staying here by his side Beckett,” she growled.

“No, you’re not, end of discussion.”

 _Come on John, you need to wake up,_ she thought to herself as she shifted her eyes to the man’s bed where he laid. _I need you..._

“No need to yell...” John groaned as he tried to sit up, finding himself tied up again. “Oh come on!” The nurse next to his bed jumped ten feet in the air and dropped the IV bag, spilling it all over the floor. John didn’t want to know what was in that. His head was hurting, feeling as if it was shattering to pieces and his whole body ached. He shook his head trying to clear the fog in his head and then remembered what happened. “Oh.”

“John!” Elsa cried, shoving her way past Carson to his side. Her hands fell on the restraints and tugged on them but without the key, she wasn’t strong enough to break them apart. “They want to separate us...”

“Might be best... I hurt you.” He muttered as he looked at her.

“You _rejected_ me,” she said, looking at him and backed away. “You’re doing it again?” she asked, feeling the tears fill her eyes and her stomach hurting over again.

He nodded. He didn’t want to, he really didn’t want to, he wanted to hold her, tell her that everything was going to be alright but he couldn’t. John felt he was too much of a risk to _her_ and realized that he could have snapped her neck if he had completely lost it. “Don’t want to kill you.”

Elsa shook her head, not wanting it to be true. Turning, she tried to run but she collapsed to the floor as the pains took over again. It was his pushing away that was hurting her, killing her.

Teyla came running in, out of breath. “Stop! Everyone please, stop!” She said, almost yelling and with a look of pain in her eyes. “This is wrong.”

“Teyla?” Carson said confused as he helped Elsa back on the bed. What was wrong with his co-worker?

“Can’t you see, Carson? Don’t you see what is right in front of you?” She shook her head. “You cannot separate them. It will kill them... I think. I am not sure. There is so much pain...” Teyla glared at John. “Stop what you’re doing, right now.”

“I’m not doing anything,” he sighed, turning away.

“Yes, you are. Stop fighting your feelings, John. I cannot believe I am saying this but _be an idiot and defy your rational mind_. Stop rejecting her, you’ll end up killing Elsa.”

“You can read their minds?” Carson asked puzzled.

“No, I don’t know how, but their emotions are so strong, I _feel_ them. I believe that due to their special genes,” Teyla avoided the words ‘iratus’ and ‘bug’, knowing that it wouldn’t help John at all, “they share a mental and physical bond. John is rejecting her, despite his own will, to protect her. But he can only protect her if he embraces her.”

Carson looked at John, whose eyes were wet and sad, yet he saw the familiar ‘Sheppard stubbornness’ in his eyes. He then looked back at Teyla. “How do you know?”

Teyla rolled her eyes at Beckett for an answer. “When we went to get the eggs... before...,” she yet again chose her words wisely, “they were all in that cavern, as you can remember. _They_ all moved at the same time.”

“And they seemed to... oh dear lord, they’re bonded together?”

“I was _trying_ to say that, yes!”

“You’re all a bunch of liars,” Sheppard muttered from his bed. “And you’ve been watching too many sci-fi movies with the geeks, Teyla.” Sure, he felt worse than he had ever felt after waking up from a stun blast. Sure, he had picked up on Elsa’s thoughts or feelings before, but this was just ridiculous. “I think I’ve proven that I _can’t_ control myself, not even around her. Hell, I made a stupid decision back on that planet, I was so paranoid and jealous that I just lost it and I could have killed her. I could have killed Ronon or Markham, and this all in one day!”

Hearing Elsa squirm in agony in the bed opposite of him didn’t help much to keep his head clear. He _wanted_ to comfort her, to tell her that everything was going to be alright but he could not allow himself to. It helped that he was restrained. “You should just lock me up and throw the damn key away, I will never be able to resume duties when I’m unpredictable.”

“John, if Teyla is correct, and I’m not saying she is, but if she is correct, you are hurting Elsa. You. Not me, or anyone else but you. I think it’s safe, at least for the moment, to stop fighting yourself. You can’t hurt anyone _now_ , and...” Carson sighed. “I’ve spoken to Colonel Carter, she is busy trying to save your ass with the IOA because of your current condition and she agreed when I told her that I’m doing everything in my power to help you. Until I have found something - the inhibitor only works for so long and I really don’t want to give you it - you must know that you’re safe and that your position is safe. You will not lose your job even if this will take months to figure out.”

“I love her, Carson...” John softly said. “I’m so scared that...”

“Aye, I know, we all are, but I promise you, we will find a way to help you and you will find a way to control yourself, but you have to give it some _time_.”

A gasp of relief came from Elsa’s bed and Carson smiled at him. “Good lad,” he said as he went over to check on her but she had exhausted herself with the pain she suffered through.

“Of course, that’s one situation solved,” Teyla spoke up again. “There is another that we all must be concerned of.”

“Which is?” Carson asked as he pulled the covers over Elsa.

She raised an eyebrow as she hesitated in saying. “You may wish to perform a new set of blood tests on her. I cannot be sure but there is more with her now than before.”

Carson blinked. “You’re saying...? But how? How do you know?” He went to get the vials and a needle and looked at Sheppard who had his eyes closed. Apparently he was still recovering from the stun blast, or maybe he was pretending to sleep. He fiddled a mild sedative out of one of the drawers and handed it to a nurse to inject Sheppard with it so he would at least be calm for some time. “I know you have Wraith DNA and that the Iratus bug is the base of that, but their genes are less sophisticated than yours, Teyla. From all the evidence I’ve gathered today, and seeing their reactions, their sets are more primal.”

“I do not know, I just do. Perhaps it may be because of the changes you made to John’s side of it?” she asked as she followed him. “What did we learn of the - the species when you studied them last time?”

“Not much, I just needed the eggs to fix John, I didn’t pay a lot of attention to the bug itself, although I believe Dr. Cole has done some research after we fixed John, because genetics and zoology are his hobbies.”

She nodded. “Do you wish for me to go find Dr. Cole?” she asked.

“He’s off duty, and I doubt that once Elsa and John come to their senses they’d be pleased with his presence,” Carson replied as he drew blood from Elsa. “Best wait until they’re out of here for all our sakes.”

Teyla looked at him confused. “What do you mean?” she asked. “I am sure that they each would be pleased to have any assistance they could to find a sense of control over their actions.”

“Aye, but at this point I think that John would love to throttle our Dr. Cole and Elsa would egg John on to do so, they are not particularly fond of that man and I do not want people shooting guns in the infirmary even if they’re only stunners.”

\---------------

An hour later, John woke up, feeling alone, lost and confused. He was at the infirmary, he gathered that much, and he was restrained. Then it all came back to him and he fought hard not to fall back into that self-pity ‘protect everyone’ hole he had fallen into and in turn had hurt Elsa. _I’m so sorry,_ he kept repeating in his head, not really understanding why, it wasn’t as if she could hear him.

 _It’s okay_ , Elsa answered in her head as she laid on the bed next to him, appearing to be asleep.

“Oh yeah, I’m crazy now,” he muttered and looked around. Elsa was on the bed next to him, sleeping. John could see Carson in his office with Carter and the nurses were busy in the infirmary, walking around but carefully avoiding John’s bed. “Yep, mental.”

 _You’re too loud. I’m trying to rest here_ , she complained, face scrunching up.

“Earplugs,” John responded. “I’m not talking that loud... great, having a one way conversation.”

 _Feels like it to me..._

“You’re not asleep, are you?”

Elsa sighed as she pulled her pillow over her head. “No. I wish I was but they been drawing blood like every ten minutes on me,” she complained. “How was your nap?”

“Feels like I’ve slept for hours, but I haven’t. Are you okay?” He looked at her, it was a funny sight, Elsa almost pushing the pillow around her face, covering her ears.

“Stop laughing at me,” she pouted as she threw the pillow at him and sat up sleepily. “I think we’ve been through enough torment today.”

“Well you have, you should get some rest in your own bed, nice and comfortable and I wasn’t laughing at you,” he laughed. “I am now.”

“You thought I was funny looking with the pillow over my head,” she scowled.

“And super cute too,” he smiled at her. “You should eat something.”

Elsa made a face as she looked over at the staff working. “I don’t want this food,” she said. “Fruit. Lots of fruit.”

“Then get some fruit.” John said simply and shrugged. He then looked back into Carson’s office, both he and Carter looked worried. “What are they on about?”

“Us,” she said. “Your friend Teyla was in with them not long ago.”

He sighed. Of course they were talking about them. Carson discussing the medical things with Carter whilst Sam was probably asking about how much of a security risk they were and how she had to assign people to keep an eye on them, and what not. It’s what he would have done. He shifted a little on the bed, he hated to be in one position for a long time, apart from being unable to get out of the bed at all. “Are you okay?” He asked again, realizing she hadn’t really answered him the first time.

“I don’t know,” she admitted after a few moments. Elsa knew something was off, that it was different but she didn’t know what it was and it bothered her deeply. Especially whenever she did notice the looks that their colleagues threw at them.

“I didn’t.... _physically_ hurt you, did I? I mean... you won’t leave for what I did?”

“No, you didn’t. Not directly at least. They won’t say much to me and no - I won’t leave. I can’t,” she smiled at him. “I think I would die if I couldn’t be around you...wait, that didn’t sound right...”

“That sounded very cheesy,” John chuckled. “You don’t hate me for what I did? It’s just... I couldn’t stop...”

Elsa turned so that her legs hung off the side of the bed and faced him. “I don’t blame you. I just hope you believe that I have no interest in anyone else,” she said.

“I do!” He said quickly. “Honestly I don’t know what came over me...”

“If I didn’t already know that it was the Iratus DNA doing this to us, I would think that it was more animalistic. You were freaking out like a wild dog or something.”

“Sorry...” John apologized. “Are _we_ okay?” He just wanted to know that for sure. For some reason he felt completely helpless and insecure. Well he was helpless; he was in restraints on an infirmary bed, there wasn’t anything he could do.

Elsa smiled at him and nodded. “Yes, _we_ are fine. Just stop and breath and _listen_ to me,” she sighed.

He looked at her and took a deep breath. “Okay.”

 _One crisis averted, now how to get out of here,_ she thought as she turned to look towards the office again to find everyone still in deep conversation. “This sucks.”

“Yep, it does,” John nodded and grinned. _Okay, so this is real and I’m not crazy... how about you go and crash their little party in there?_

Elsa snorted. _Right, in what way - strip down and prance around naked?_

John glared at her. _Knock on the door and open it?_

She grinned and winked at him and shrugged. “I thought you might like the show,” she teased.

“I wouldn’t be the only one enjoying the show, do you really want to go down that road again?”

She eyed him as she thought about his face and reaction if she were to walk around her quarters for him just like that. “CARSON!!! GET US OUT OF HERE!”

John started to laugh. “Honey, that won’t help convincing him we’re sane and can behave ourselves.”

“Oh, I’m honey now?” she grinned at him. “No matter. Carson!!”

“Alright, alright, you don’t have to yell, lass,” Carson said, quickly walking in. “I was in the middle of talking to Colonel Carter, what is so important that you have to disrupt that meeting?”

“We’re awake. We’re sane. We want to go back to my room,” she said easily, looking at him with an impressively straight face.

“Out of the question, and no, I’m not letting you talk your way out of it this time. You’re staying the night.”

A flicker of hope sparked in her. “Just the night?” she asked with an eager grin on her face.

“Aye, just the night to give the both of you some rest,” Carson nodded. “I’ll make sure that before you settle for the night that the nurse will bring you some food from the mess hall, I doubt you like cold stew.”

Elsa almost gagged at the thought. “Fruit? Lorne was supposed to bring the boobie fruit they have in the mess hall,” she said.

“Sure, if you want fruit, I’m sure she will get you some fruit.” Carson looked over to John, who was frighteningly quiet. He was usually the first one to say he wanted out of the infirmary. “Colonel?”

John frowned as he suddenly saw an image of chunky diarrhea when Carson mentioned the cold stew and felt sick. _That’s just gross_.

 _Sorry_ , she shrugged and smiled at him sweetly. _It just disgusting._

“Colonel?”

“Huh?” John blinked at Carson.

Elsa looked up at him as well, just realizing they hadn’t been listening to him. “Sorry.”

“How are you feeling, John?”

“Fine?” He answered slowly.

“How’s your head?”

“Fine?”

Carson shook his head with a smile. “Nope, not even that will make me release you before morning.”

 _He needs to get laid,_ she thought with a sigh as she turned back to John.

John tried hard not to laugh when he looked at Carson. “Can you at least release me from my restraints?”

“No lad, I cannot, and will not. Not up for discussion either. I want to keep you and everyone else on Atlantis safe.”

Elsa began to grin slowly as she thought about what she could do, would do, once everyone was away for the night and believed they would be asleep since she wasn’t in any restraints. “Fine. We’ll behave,” she replied. “We’ll stay the night here.”

“Now, I’ll probably be here all night, _again_ , and I swear, if I hear you two... doing other things besides resting, I will sedate you.”

“You won’t hear a peep from us. Promise,” she smiled sweetly. _Not a peep..._

 _Oh yeah, take advantage of the man in restraints,_ John groaned. “I’m really uncomfortable like this Carson,” he pouted. “What if I have to pee?”

“I can hold a urinal for you. Just let me know if you do,” she volunteered.

“Take the time to get to know each other better,” Carson offered. “Play twenty questions,” he waved his hands as he walked back to his office. “Food in a bit.”

“Sheppard?” Elsa asked, while Carson was still in hearing distance. “What’s your favorite position?”

“Dear Lord! Help us all!” Carson cried out and closed the door behind him as he entered his office.

“Well that worked in our favor. At least now we just have to deal with him on the overnight,” she smiled at him as she threw her blanket off her and climbed up into John’s bed.

He smiled at her, immediately feeling a lot better now that her body was yet again in contact with his. “You should make spare keys for these things,” he pouted, he wanted to pull her closer, put his arm around her and hold her tightly.

“After this, I will,” she replied as she lay down beside him, using his shoulder for a pillow and throwing a leg over his to tuck in between his. “This sucks.”

“Yep, this sucks,” he nodded, planting a kiss on the top of her head. _I mean..._ he chuckled at the thought. _This would be a lot of fun if we were in your bedroom_.

 _If we can keep this thought hearing to ourselves, we should be in the clear. I don’t want them to know about it. Also - if you can keep quiet, we can pretend as if we were in my room. It’ll be fun,_ she grinned silently.

 _I actually think that Teyla can hear us... or at least feel..._ he slowly thought. _She was the one convincing Carson that I was hurting you by rejecting you, she was so upset when she got in..._

 _If she could hear us, then she would be here to stop us,_ Elsa pointed out as her hand slipped under his blanket.

 _True..._ he shivered as he could feel her hand looking for the waist band of his pants, and how blood was already rushing towards his cock. _Someone’s eager to see you_ , he chuckled.

She glanced up check on their safety. Everyone was busy with their work and Carson locked in his office that she grinned and continued. Finding his growing cock, she wrapped her cool fingers around it, stroking it softly like a pet to wake it up.

 _Ohhh... how am I ever going to get a grip on myself with you?_ he chuckled and closed his eyes. If he was able to move more than an inch - why so tight anyway? - he would have started with caressing her hair, before putting his hand on her chin to pull her closer so she could kiss her as his other hand would draw little circles over her torso before stopping at her breasts and gently squeeze them, one at the time.

Elsa moaned at his thoughts of what he would have wanted to do and her strokes became stronger and faster. Stopping for a moment, she pulled her hand up and licked it with her tongue, making it nice and wet from her saliva before resuming her actions, making sure that they were not being watched by the staff. He was so hard and she wanted him in her so much, but with it still being fairly early in the night, and so many people around, she wouldn’t be able to without making it obvious by pulling the curtain closed.

John thought of how he’d rub her nipples with his thumb, and pinch them playfully before caressing his way down her stomach towards her pleasure center and start working on getting her wet as hell, if he concentrated enough, he could imagine her smell, and what it would taste like if he’d lick his fingers before he’d start to finger her. He softly moaned and bucked his hips as she tightened her hold on his cock, loving the feeling of her hand on it.

 _God you are evil,_ she grinned in thought as she pumped him harder. _I need you so much..._

He bit down on his lip to try and remain silent when he came all over her hand, just like that, without a warning. He then chuckled, remembering to breathe and looked at her, smiling goofily. _We’re insane,_ he thought.

Elsa kissed him before she sat up to find a way of cleaning him. She couldn’t exactly go down and lick him the way she wanted, and looked around. “I’ll be right back,” she said, dropping another kiss to his lips before climbing out of the bed. On her way to the bathroom, one of the nurses stopped her.

“You’re not supposed to be out of bed Doctor,” the woman said.

Hiding her hand behind her, Elsa rolled her eyes. “I’m not allowed to go pee?”

“Oh, uh, okay...sorry.”

She quickly hurried into the restroom to wash her hands and flushed the toilet to make like she really did go before grabbing a small hand towel and dampening it. Returning to John’s bed, she glared at the nurses that were eyeing them and tugged the curtains around their beds to block their view and give them a little privacy. “I feel like we’re the main attraction at the zoo...”

“Well, we are,” John responded lightly. “It’s been a while since something happened on Atlantis, they must have gotten bored. They probably start asking us to do tricks next.”

“And I’ll break their necks,” she grumbled as she went to clean him up before laying back down. _I have the feeling they are keeping something from us._

 _Maybe they are, but I’m sure if it was important we’d know about it too,_ John replied, placing a kiss on her forehead. “Dogs or cats?”

“Neither. Bunnies and rats,” she grinned, playing with his shirt. “Favorite book?”

“I love dogs, we used to have Golden Retrievers when I was little,” he said and then chuckled at the question. “I don’t really have a favorite book, I’m still trying to finish War and Peace. McDonalds or Burger King?”

She thought about and shrugged. “Burger King. The burgers taste more like at a bar-be-que than the other,” she replied. Elsa grew quiet as she tried to think about other questions but found herself at a loss. “I can’t think.”

“Get some sleep, I’ll wake you up when your food is here.”

“I’m not tired,” she frowned.

“You were earlier...”

“I was resting my eyes,” she grinned.

“You’re not in any pain anymore, are you?”

Elsa shook her head. “No, no pain. All better now. With the - thoughts, you need to realize, we _can’t_ lie to each other. It just can’t be done.”

“No... I know... I don’t want to end up hurting you the way I did today...” He sighed, feeling frustrated. “I wish I could hold you right now...”

The curtain got withdrawn and John looked to see Teyla smiling widely, she was holding two trays filled with the good food; enough fruit for Elsa to munch on too. “Glad to see you are doing better,” she said.

Elsa groaned as she turned her face to tuck it into John’s shoulder to hide. She couldn’t help but to feel embarrassed by everything with his friends and the people in the city. The two had met barely two days prior and they all _knew_ what they had been doing - a lot - of. _Just let me die now!_

“Thanks, Teyla,” John nodded and watched how she put the trays on the side table. _Relax,_ he told Elsa. “We uh... I’m sorry for my behavior earlier.”

“Don’t worry John, we all just want to see you get back on your feet, you need to give yourself some time.”

 _Sometimes her ‘niceness’ gets on my nerves,_ he silently sighed. “Anything happening that I should know about?”

“Mr. Woolsey left for Earth today, although he was quite reluctant about it. I believe Colonel Carter wanted to throw him back through the gate out of frustration of him stalling.”

“Does he know about us?” Elsa asked, her voice muffled by John’s shirt.

“He does not. What you are going through is a personal matter and Colonel Carter and Doctor Beckett have told me that they will make sure that both of your positions here on Atlantis won’t be compromised. Even if it takes some _time_ for you to adjust to your new situation.”

 _Then why do I feel like she is dancing around something?_ she growled lowly.

“Are you hiding something from me?”

“No, John.”

“More like the both of us,” Elsa commented. “We see them talking _a lot_ and no one has come to tell us anything. Plus all the blood they’ve taken from me? Someone isn’t saying something.”

“They are just making sure that your blood isn’t changing, nothing for you to be concerned about.”

“I’m not a doctor but that sounds like a load of bull to me,” John remarked.

“You shouldn’t worry; they are trying to find a way to help you. And if they think it helps to look at your blood a few times, then you should allow it.” Teyla said in her ‘and that’s final’ voice. “Eat, and then get some rest.”

Elsa lifted her head and looked at her hard, as if she were trying to get into the woman’s head. “No. I’m not going to eat until people start telling the truth and not skirt the issue.”

 _Let it go, if she truly is hiding something then so be it,_ John sighed.

“I am not hiding anything, apart from my worry that Dr. Beckett will not find a way to help you - to help John. I worry for the future of this galaxy. And I am sorry if me hiding that from you upsets you, it is the reason why I am hiding it.”

 _I’m sorry John but I don’t trust her,_ she thought as she settled back down facing away from Teyla.

“Thanks, Teyla... good night,” John smiled at her and watched her leave. _I don’t think she’s lying, have some fruit, you’ve been asking for it all day._

 _I don’t care. She was the one that insisted them to take my blood right after they brought us here even when Beckett didn’t think it was necessary right then._

 _I’m sure that if it was important, they would have told us by now._ John sighed, smelling the food and hearing his stomach growl for it. “Carson! You’ll have to untie me if you want me to eat!” he called out.

Carson exited his office grumbling about manners. “You don’t have to yell,” he said before he saw how the two were positioned. “Lass, you need to be in your own bed and rest. All of this - fraternizing can’t possibly be good for your b-body.”

“She’s not tired,” John replied and shrugged. “Besides, this is very comfortable... well not but it is.”

“Comforting,” she specified as she shifted into a better position between the bed rail and his body so that Carson could undo the restraints. “You can let him go. We promise we won’t run off anywhere.”

“No no, the feet restraints will stay on... for the safety of everyone working here,” Carson sighed as he undid John’s arm restraints. “Better?”

“Much, thanks,” John replied, stretching his arms a little before putting one around Elsa. _Success!_ John could understand why Carson was hesitant to release him, he had seen the doubt in his friend’s face. John would have done the same if he were in his shoes. Even with Elsa with him, John _could_ lose it. He had already lost it that day in front of her and that hadn’t been pretty. “I promise we’ll behave.”

Carson huffed. “I’d rather see her in her own bed so she can rest up, I doubt her body is already fully recovered from the fit she had this afternoon.”

John looked at Elsa who had settled more comfortably now and she was smiling up to him. “Ah, like I said, we’ll behave.” He reached for a piece of fruit on the tray and held it in front of Elsa’s nose. _You’d better eat something... going on a strike because you think they’re hiding something won’t do you any good._

 _Then ask him if they are hiding something. You know as well as I he’s a horrid liar_ , she replied in thought, frowning at the piece of melon that smelled so sweet.

“Have you had dinner yet, Carson?” John asked casually, knowing full well that the man could easier be fooled into revealing a lie if he was more comfortable. “Or sleep for that matter?”

“Yes I had dinner Colonel. We have plenty of sandwich trays here,” the man replied as he checked on Sheppard’s IV bags. “Sleep will come when we’re done with the latest rounds of tests.”

“What have you put me on?” He asked as he followed Carson with his eyes.

“Just something to try to keep your violent tendencies down. Nothing to concern about,” he smiled tightly.

“I’m f---” John sighed. “Okay,” he nodded, “Is there something else you’re not telling me?”

Carson’s ears reddened some as he shook his head. “No, nothing else. Just - doing more tests. Eat your dinner now Colonel. I’ll be back later to check on you.”

 _Told you so..._ Elsa snorted.

“Carson...” he sighed. “You know that everyone who knows you _well_ know when you’re lying, right?”

He sighed as he turned to look at them. “You don’t want to know what we suspect. Not yet. Just please, give us some time.”

 _Is that satisfying enough?_ he asked Elsa.

 _No. Don’t you want to know what is going on instead of being in the dark the entire time? I might even be able to suggest tests they could run they might not consider before_ , she thought as she took a piece of fruit grumpily.

“Look, I can understand if you’re not telling _me_ anything... in case something goes wrong or whatever,” John started. “And I don’t mind being in the dark, hell, I don’t care that you’re not sharing. But you’re forgetting that Elsa is a doctor too, she has her own areas of expertise, she can help.”

Carson debated as he looked at them, unsure. “Are you two truly considering remaining together here? As a couple?” he asked carefully.

“Carson, you’ve seen what happened in here. Even if I wanted to; I can’t leave her and I don’t want to leave her. Let her help, don’t tell me, but take her to your office or something and let her help.”

He nodded. “We suspect, now I know it seems too soon, well by human standards to test, but we suspect that Elsa here... Elsa, that you may be - um...”

“Just say it Beckett,” she snapped.

“...pregnant.”

 _What?_ she thought as she stared at him. “Are you on crack?”

“Carson that’s impossible, I have to hand it to you, whatever it is that you’re hiding from us, the pregnancy thing? It’s... creative.” John chuckled.

Unfortunately, Carson’s expression hadn’t changed. He was very much serious on the topic and shook his head. “When was your last cycle Elsa?”

“Uh, three weeks ago I want to say,” she replied.

“Then that means you begun to ovulate almost as soon as you arrived to Atlantis.”

“I know that I’m an idiot, but even I know that you can’t already tell if someone’s pregnant or not, your equipment must be faulty.”

“You’re thinking in terms of the average human conception and gestation. We have to factor in the iratus cycles and Dr. Cole estimates them to be significantly shorter than our own.”

John growled. “ _Dr. Cole_ is an ass. I don’t believe a word he’s saying, and on top of that, we’re not bugs.”

“Then believe me. I double checked his findings,” Carson argued, throwing his hands up. “Believe it if you want or not. But when you are holding that baby, I’ll be expecting an apology from you!”

He looked at Elsa in shock, but also in a sense of fulfillment and pride. _You okay?_

 _I don’t know_ , she thought as she nibbled on her fruit in shell shock. _Not what I was expecting._

 _Nope..._

“Are you two alright?” Carson asked worried. “You’re awfully quiet... I’ll just leave you alone for a wee bit, I’m coming to draw some samples from the both of you in a while,” he walked off, shaking his head and talking to himself about being an idiot.

 _I don’t know what to think,_ she admitted, playing with the pieces of fruit. _A baby? What if it isn’t normal?_

 _We could always decide what to do once if Carson’s tests will say that it’s not normal?_

 _Can you really be willing to destroy something we’ve created together, however unintended?_ she asked feeling more down.

 _No, of course not,_ John pulled her closer and softly kissed her. _Only if it’ll be unable to live a normal life..._ They were quiet for a few moments and then John grinned. “Atlantis is doomed.” He reached for a piece of chicken leg that was on one of the trays and started to munch on it. For once, he was glad that Teyla had chosen the most easiest food to eat.

Elsa laughed lightly as she curled herself into his body as she picked at the food on the tray. “Yeah. If it would be anything like either of us, the child would wreak havoc like no tomorrow.”

“At least it’ll have a huge family with crazy aunts and uncles,” he nodded with a full mouth.

“Well I don’t know a lot of people. Just really those from the infirmary,” she pointed out.

“You should get out more,” John replied and reached for another piece of chicken but saw turkey sandwiches on the tray. Instead, he went for those. “On second thought... stick with the girls, for now.”

She raised an eyebrow and grinned. “Still paranoid?”

“Not at the moment,” he chuckled as he munched on his sandwich. _Ohh... wait until I’m done with these sandwiches... hmm..._ he smirked.

“Would you like me to leave you alone with the food?” she asked, trying not to laugh as she pushed herself up to a sitting position.

“No... Where will you go? It’s just I haven’t eaten proper food in a while... where will you go?”

“What do you mean? Just was saying is all,” she looked at him. “Worried? Miss me already just by sitting here?”

“No...” John put the sandwiches back on the tray and softly caressed her hair. “I don’t know, maybe. Guilt trip or something... I want to get out of here...” he sighed.

Elsa nodded and felt the same. “Me too but we promised we’d behave. How’s your _head_?” she asked with a sly grin.

“Adjusting... and the other head... uhm... well yeah...” he chuckled and shifted so he could put his head in her lap. “Well, that’s one head problem solved, this warmth is so much better...”

Throwing another piece of fruit in her mouth, she hummed as she leaned back against the head of the bed. Curled around each other, she closed her eyes with a small smile on her face feeling very much at ease compared to before despite the situation.

He looked around and saw that nobody was watching them. He started to caress her leg with his finger tips, he could reach until her ankle, and he caressed his way up to his face, and back down again.

She tried to not laugh too loud as she laid there, making it look like she was resting - which was what her original intentions were despite her body saying otherwise. _You’re going to get us in trouble..._

 _No I’m not,_ John replied innocently. _I’m only caressing your legs!_

 _I know what you’re thinking and it isn’t as innocent as you try to make it._

Shrugging, he stopped caressing her legs and tucked his hand underneath the covers. _Fine..._

A couple of minutes later, he had dozed off in a light sleep.

Carson made his way over to the Colonel and doctor, and saw that they were asleep or at least pretending to be. He was thinking about waking them up as he’d draw blood, but figured that if he’d wake them up, they’d be up all night and he did not want that. But he was going to separate them. Elsa was a light weight, and even though John seemed to be wrapped around her with half his body, Carson managed to get him off of the woman and started to lift her off the bed. Oh yes, the man was sleeping alright. Normally, he’d have orderlies to do this, but apart from two female nurses, the infirmary was empty.

“Let go of her, Carson,” he could hear John groggily warn him. “She won’t be too pleased with you.”

“I think she will be, better to wake up refreshed than feeling like a pretzel,” he replied softly and placed Elsa on the other bed. Carson felt relieved that John was still groggy; opening the drip of the IV a bit more seemed to work miracles on the man. Maybe, just maybe, he would be able to keep them - or at least John - for another day. “Go back to sleep, John.” He said as he pulled the covers over Elsa.

 

The next two days were filled with a lot of yelling and arguing. Mostly from Elsa because their colleagues would find ridiculous reasons for them to be separated despite their clear attempts at cooperating the best they could against their biological desires. Carson refused to let them leave the infirmary yet and she was beginning to feel like a caged animal, pacing the floor with a glare and growl at anyone who dared to say anything to her about it.

“Elsa, you don’t have to stay here,” Carson said from a safe distance. The woman had thrown a - fortunately empty - bed pan to his head earlier and he didn’t want to get hit again. “Go to your quarters, relax.”

“Not without Sheppard,” she repeated. “Made it clear to you before. If he’s staying, I’m staying.”

“Then please stop acting like a spoiled brat and get back in your bed,” Carson sounded irritated, mostly due to the lack of sleep. “Get some sleep, please.”

“I’ve actually had enough of this, Carson.” John complained. “You keep doping me up and this new stuff is making me sleepy, just let us out of here.” He groaned. “Now I know how Michael must have felt...”

“Don’t start,” Carson warned. “I’ve already lowered your dosage and if you feel sleepy, then sleep.”

“I can’t! Not with her like this!”

Teyla walked into the infirmary, smiling. Teyla had been smiling _a lot_ in the past two days and it annoyed Sheppard. “Good afternoon, I was wondering if you’d like to go for a walk with me, Elsa, or maybe we could meditate together? You probably are in need for a change of scenery.”

“John could use a change of scenery too,” Elsa replied shooting a glare at Carson. “There is _no_ valid reason to keep him here and you all know it.”

“I will think about it, for now he’s staying.”

 _Go with Teyla, take her to your quarters, she’s meaning well,_ John sighed. _I’ll negotiate with Carson_.

She continued to pace as she tried to make a decision before finally storming out of the department, curses in any and every language said and thought about each person in particular that tried keeping them apart and in the infirmary.

John chuckled as he looked at Carson. “You know, she’ll tear this place apart... and it’s not because of the genes.”

The doctor didn’t look quite so amused. “The hCG levels in her blood have skyrocketed since yesterday Colonel. For three days it _should_ be less than 5 but her level is neary 50,000. What it would be at for a regular pregnancy at about ten weeks.”

“And what? I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he replied.

“It’s the pregnancy hormone. It means that she is advancing at an unusually high pace. I wouldn’t doubt that she’d give birth within five months.”

“Will the baby be sick or abnormal?”

Carson shrugged. “Right now we can only wait for it to develop more before I can test the amniotic fluids from the womb and of course the ultrasounds - if she would stay still long enough to cooperate.”

“She will, if you would trust her judgment. I can understand you do not trust mine at the moment without rethinking your options, but she really wants you to stop using me as a Guinea pig. If you want to see how I would do on meds, then so be it but I doubt you’re seeing much results other than me being sleepy when I’m staying in here, let me do things, like... my job... or the paper work side of my job.”

“I honestly don’t know what to do. The lab work keeps coming back relatively normal considering. Some levels are significantly higher, almost as if the two of you are constantly having ehm...relations, but I cannot for the life of me understand the cause of your increased aggression and the possessiveness of Elsa.”

“There’s more than that... now that she’s gone, I feel alone. Lost almost. When we were on that mission, I just wanted to get back so bad that I made a ridiculous decision - even for my standards,” John looked at his hands and sighed. “I don’t know what it is, it scares the hell out of me but it’s also as if I finally have something to live for... for myself. Something... someone, truly for myself.”

Carson smiled at his friend. He knew the man was never that open about anything and that to even admit that much was difficult. “Alright. I’m going to work on altering an insulin pump to be able to give you the modified inhibitor that we’ve had you on. Once that is ready, we’ll try letting you out into the city. Of course once you feel yourself beginning to slip, you must inject yourself. It’s only for your safety and everyone else’s, including that girl that just left.”

“Thank you Carson,” He smiled and took a sip of the coffee that was beginning to get cold on the tray.

A couple of hours later, Carson had released him from the infirmary, and Lorne was walking with him to where ever John was walking to. He was happy that Lorne was acting relaxed, but then again, Lorne wasn’t one to freak out easily. “I know Dr. Beckett told me to give you a few more days of rest, but if you feel like doing some paper work, I’ve sent some things to your inbox, sir.” Lorne said.

He nodded in response. “How are you and David doing?”

“Oh, we’re fine sir, I’m very proud to say that David delivered the key ingredient to your modified inhibitor.”

“Did he now?” John smiled.

“Yes sir, my David is a genius.”

“Well, he wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t,” he chuckled as he opened the door to Elsa’s quarters. Lights were dimmed, and there were candles burning, and he could smell freshly cooked food. “Night, Major.”

“Night sir,” Lorne chuckled. “Looks like you’re in for a hell of one!”

John smiled widely as he closed the door behind him. “Honey, I’m home!”

Elsa was all over him nearly as soon as the lock on the door engaged and he was into the living space. Her kisses boarded on starving nips on his neck as she growled, trying to feel as much of him as she could. “He took too long in letting you leave,” she moaned, pressing the front of her body to his.

“Yeah, he had some trouble adjusting the...” he groaned as she tried to push her body right into his, her warmth was connecting with his own and she smelled _so good_. “pump...”

She pushed herself up to her toes to kiss him before smiling. “I made you food. They didn’t have any steaks from Earth but I did manage to get the Pegasus equivalent. It’s not bad actually.”

“Hmm... steaks or you... difficult choice,” he kissed her and caressed her hair before he wrapped his arms around her. “I just want to hold you while no one else is watching,” he said, kissing her again. “Oh wait, no one else _is_ watching,” he grinned as one of his hands squeezed her ass.

“I have something for you,” Elsa grinned, thinking specifically about trees and bumblebees. “Cover your eyes and don’t peek.”

John did as she told him to. “I don’t like surprises, I just want you... and I hate bumblebees.”

“That’s good to know,” she grinned as she continued to flood her thoughts with different imagery, knowing he was trying to peek through her. She finished setting up her surprise before coming back over and taking his hands. “Don’t open your eyes yet and do as I say. I’m going to bring you over to the bed and I want you to lay down.”

“Ohh, heading straight for dessert!” He grinned as he let her lead him.

Once she had him on his back, Elsa crawled up and straddled him for a moment before reaching over for what she wanted. Luckily she was fast because as soon as he realized what she was doing, she had his wrists locked in the restraints and grinned down at him.

John pouted as he looked up to her. “I’ve been half restrained for days...” Nope, definitely not a turn on.

She smirked as she slid down, locking his ankles next. Reaching behind her, she pulled out a pair of sheers she swiped from the infirmary and started cutting up one pant leg of his infirmary scrubs and then the other. She never said a word and only hummed a soft tune with a devious grin on her face.

 _This is really not funny... you don’t have to restrain me if you want me undressed..._

Elsa ignored him and continued with cutting the clothes off him before finishing with his boxers. Yep. Those had to go too. Once she was satisfied he was naked enough for her, she bent over to give his limp cock a quick lick before standing over him at the foot of the bed. Slowly she pulled her shirt off, revealing the top half of a very tight black and white laced teddy that left the sides of her body exposed.

“Okay...” he swallowed hard, “Now that... is definitely a turn on...”

She grinned as she turned around and started to push down her pants, bending over as she watched him revealing the lower half and her backside to him. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips as she noticed that his previously limp cock started to waken up. “You like?” she purred.

He nodded. “Release me?” He wanted to touch her so bad, it almost hurt.

“Nope,” she replied as she tossed the pants aside and knelt on the bed between his outstretched legs. “You belong to me now.”

“I will always belong to you...” John moaned as she didn’t hesitate and went straight for her favorite toy; his cock. The feel of her mouth, her lips and her oh so talented tongue sent jolts of pleasure through his entire body and he couldn’t reach her to touch her. She hadn’t restrained him like they had done in the infirmary, he could still move, but he couldn’t reach for her and that was frustrating. However, it wasn’t _that_ bad to be completely at her mercy.

She moaned as she licked his growing length until he was hard. _I knew you would like this_ , she thought, grinning up at him as her tongue circled the head of his dick.

 _Dressed like that? Hell yeah!_ He bucked his hips impatiently and looked down to watch her, seeing her dark brown eyes having turned a shade darker it seemed. _Christ, you’re beautiful..._

“You want me to take this off?” she asked, sitting up straighter but still working his cock with her hand.

He nodded and bit his lip. If he had been able to; he would have ripped the set off of her, probably destroying it in the process and that wasn’t a good idea, he wanted to see more of this outfit!

Elsa moved back to her feet above him as she reached behind her to undo the bra part of the teddy. She didn’t pull it off but settled herself near his face where the satin strings that held the panty portion to her body dangled for him. “Untie me?” she asked in a sweet voice as she held the top to her breasts and looked down at him.

 _You’re not that innocent, lady,_ he licked along the edges of the strings with his tongue, tasting her skin until he felt one of the loose strings holding her piece together. He bit her playfully before he took the string between his teeth and pulled.

As the bottom fell apart, she released the top and was able to pull away the entire piece of clothing and sent it flying somewhere behind her. Shifting, she had her legs on either side of his head as she hovered over him completely naked. “Hungry?”

“Famished,” he sighed happily as he looked straight at her glistening heat. “Can I?”

 _What do you think?_ she asked as she lowered herself over him.

“Hmm...” he hummed as he nuzzled her clit before he started to lick every crease of her vagina, loving the taste and smell of her; it drove him wild. _You taste so good!_

“So do you,” Elsa grinned before her head fell back and she let out a loud moan.

He started to softly suck on pleasure center, occasionally flicking his tongue out and increasing suction. If he was able to reach for her, he would have inserted two fingers inside of her, moving around gently and sometimes putting pressure the muscle inside, as if his cock was inside of her.

“Oh god....” she moaned again, feeding off of his thoughts. “I need you now!” she cried out but unable to move quite yet as he had begun to focus his efforts on her clit, her body on the edge of coming for him.

John hummed in appreciation, he felt her muscles play catch and release as he kept sucking and licking and knew that she was either close or already coming. _Want me to stop?_

“If you do, I will leave you on this bed as you are and not finish you!” she threatened as she pressed herself to his face slightly.

He grinned and accidentally scraped his teeth on her flesh as she pressed down on his face a little. _Oops!_

Her fluids easily flowed from her core as she struggled to remain upright and not collapse onto him. She waited for him to finish lapping them as she watched. “Oh lord...”

“Hmmm...” He licked his lips when he was done lapping up her fluids. “Please, can I have some more?” he grinned in his best ‘Oliver’ voice.

“I have something else in mind,” she grinned as she turned and made her way back to his cock. With her back to him, she lowered herself down onto his enlarged member until he was as deep as he could possibly be in that position.

John moaned as he felt her around him. “You’re not even allowing me to look at you?”

“Oh you can look at me,” Elsa grinned as she leaned forward, giving him an intimate view of their bodies connected. She rocked herself, his cock sliding in and out of her body slowly.

Bucking his hips, John could feel how he slid down further inside of her, and grinned at her reaction when he did. _You are so beautiful!_

 _Is it wrong to say that I love you already?_ she questioned as she pressed herself back down, a moan escaping from her mouth.

“I beat you to it,” John moaned. “Already told Carson that a couple of days ago...”

“That you love him?” she asked, getting off of him and sitting back down on him after turning around.

“Yep, we’re going to have a baby together, him and I, did you know that?” He smirked. “No, I told him I loved you... after I realized I was hurting you because I love you... I do, you know, love you.”

 _I know...do you want out now?_ she asked grinning down at him.

 _Never!_ He bucked his hips again for good measure. _I love you!_

“Fine. Then you’re going to stay tied up right there,” she replied as she started riding him harder.

“Ohh that OUT!” John could smack himself in the face. “Yes! I want out! Oh... no... that’s good...” He moaned.

She fucked him harder, her breasts throbbing from the movement of her thrusts. Grinding herself over him, forcing him inside her more she groaned through her action.

Oh if only he could touch her breasts, pinching her nipples, caressing them as she rode him... she looked absolutely wonderful and he was _almost_ there. He closed his eyes and concentrated on her breathing, as his was even crazier than hers. For a moment, he could feel _everything_ through their connected bodies. Her heart beat, her body heat, the tingling sensation she had in her body and even her throbbing breasts. He could feel his cock impaling her as she rode him. “Oh...” he moaned as he felt himself explode within her.

Elsa let out a relieved sigh and smiled as she slowed up and let him empty himself into her. “Welcome home,” she said, smiling at him and reached over to release his restraints.

Once his arms were free, he pulled her down to him and kissed her passionately. “Glad to be home,” he muttered into the kiss and squeezed her ass. “You sexy minx.”

She helped him out of the ankle braces before crawling back up and lying beside him on the bed. “Figured you might want a more - pleasurable perspective on being restrained.”

“Certainly more pleasurable... and softer, and sexier...” John sighed happily. “I still can’t believe that you’re carrying a baby in there...” he said, caressing her stomach.

“Not yet really. The fetus is smaller than a pea right now,” she laughed.

“Potato, potahto...” John shrugged as he pulled her closer to him.

She leaned in and traced her tongue along his ear. “What am I thinking right now?” she hummed.

“Hmm... putting your cooked food into the microwave so we can eat?” He grinned.

“No,” she said, kissing his neck. “Guess again.”

“Taking a shower?”

“No,” Elsa repeated, her kisses moving to his chest.

“Then, I give up,” John pulled her up and rolled them over so he was on top. “Now, _I_ am going to do whatever I want with you,” He grinned as he started kissing her neck.

She laughed as she lay back in the bed. “Ding! Ding! Ding!” she joked.

“Ohh! What did I win?” His hands moved up her torso, starting from her belly button and gently squeezed her breasts.

“You get me any way you want,” she smirked, flashes over various positions flipping through her thoughts.

He nuzzled her earlobe as he pinched her nipples. “You... sexy... thing...” he moaned. “My party... you’ve had your way with me!”

“So do what you want to me. I’m completely at your mercy,” Elsa replied, her hand reaching down to cup his balls.

“More likely I’m completely at your mercy, you’re just allowing me to have my way,” he grinned as he playfully swatted her hand away from his cock.

“Well if you aren’t going to use it...” she shrugged. “I may as well enjoy it...”

“It needs _a little_ more time to recover,” John chuckled as he started to kiss his way down her body. “You need to be a little more patient, I’m not done with you yet!”

“I am having a sensation of deja vu,” she frowned, trying to not reach out and taking over herself.

“That’s because you’re so impatient, I have to keep reminding you to be!” He grinned and reached for her body lotion that was on the night stand. “How about a nice massage?”

“How about a nice long hard fuck?” she replied cheekily as she flipped over on her stomach for him anyway.

“ _My_ turn,” John said again as he put some of the probably cold feeling body lotion on her back. He then softly started to rub it all over her back, her shoulders and feeling resistance when he put a bit of pressure behind her shoulder blades. “Relax...” he said softly. “Close your eyes and breathe.”

He took some time getting rid of the tension knots and then moved down her back, drawing little circles with his fingertips as he did, before making his way up to her neck again. She was relaxing under his touch, combined with his touches, he could feel her body heat up and he spent a good 15 minutes paying attention to her backside before he helped her roll over and smiled when he saw a big goofy grin on her face.

Putting some lotion in his hands, he started to caress her torso. Starting at her belly, he made his way up to her breasts, and kissed her tenderly when he had reached her shoulders before circling back down again. She felt all slippery, and her cute little noises that she made underneath his touch had started to awaken his cock again.

John _loved_ this. He had missed being unable to touch her like _this_ , covering every inch of her body, despite stealing some touches during the nights at the infirmary underneath the covers. Having her on display like this, within reach, with nobody else watching, was what he wanted. Maybe he was a little boring compared to her, but he _needed_ this.

Despite the aggression he felt in his bones; he would _never_ hurt Elsa, unless he was being a stubborn ass like he had been a couple of days ago. He didn’t know what would happen should he let himself go completely - he managed to keep at least a little bit of control on himself. Especially during sex - making love; they had admitted they loved each other, it wasn’t just sex anymore.

Women were sturdy, he knew that. He knew that Elsa liked it a bit more rough than him, but it took a lot of convincing and affirmation coming from Elsa to give her what she wanted, _needed_ , because sex was a two person event. In the passed few days he had more sex than he had had with Nancy during the first year of their marriage; of course it helped that he wasn’t away on a top secret mission his significant other wasn’t allowed to know about.

And he was becoming a dad! Maybe too fast and too early and as scary as it seemed, he wasn’t that afraid. Elsa would be a great mother. He would _try_ and not to get himself killed during his job; the kid would have at least a dozen aunts and uncles he or she could play with. He just hoped that they would allow Elsa to stay on Atlantis with the baby after the baby was born. If not; he’d go back to Earth as well. Simple as that. He loved his job more than anything, and his friends too, but family was more important than that. He wanted to be a better father than his father ever was.

John felt Elsa’s legs shake from the attention he paid to rubbing her thighs, avoiding her pussy and chuckled. He kissed her sweetly as he placed his hand on her center and started to tease her lips, running a finger up and down the creases as she whimpered out of pleasure. She was far gone alright, but still managed to send him a mental image of him fucking her hard.

He was going to take things slow and easy, forcing her body to take its time to build up to her climax. He grabbed an extra pillow from the bed and placed it underneath her hips so she was raised a little, and bend her knees so he had easy access to her. Before entering her, he teased her entrance with the head of his leaking cock; which resulted in a demanding growl coming from Elsa - well, he was sure that it was supposed to sound demanding, and a growl, but compared to the lioness she usually sounded like, she sounded like a cute little cub.

John entered her slowly, pulling out a few times to tease her, and then settled for a slow and steady pace.

She tried her hardest to not push him more than he wanted to then. Well, it’s not like her limbs would let her, feeling like spaghetti after his massage. So Elsa closed her eyes and focused on the feeling on him entering and leaving her body, a sad whimper whenever he was not in her until he returned. If she focused hard enough, she could feel the detail of his cock in her, the natural ridges and veins. Of course it helped that she knew each detail by memory from her own attentions on it, her favorite lolly pop.

He slowly started to pick up the pace of thrusting in and out of her, sometimes a little harder than the other. “What do you want me to do?”

Elsa pulled a pillow closer to her head and gripped it tightly with a hand. She didn’t quite have her face buried in it but it was enough to cover her eyes and expose a pleasured smile. “Don’t stop... that’s what I want...”

And he didn’t. Not until she came and he followed right after. His return to her from the infirmary was spent in multiple but similar ways well into the night. The couple only took a break long enough to eat the dinner she had made before it could go bad then returned to bed for more and eventually to sleep.

***

Nearly two months went by after that long first week. John and Elsa learned to control their urges with each other, at least when around other people, and he calmed down enough with the help of the new version of the inhibitor that he didn’t try to deck any male that tried to talk about Elsa in any suggestive manner. The thoughts still crossed his mind but he wasn’t nearly as out of control as in the beginning.

He’d been permitted to try off world missions for a week now and it had been difficult, but manageable. It would seem that the telepathic link between John and Elsa was quite strong, for reasons, neither of them were willing to discuss. It was something that they didn’t want to be put under a microscope for. As it was, she was being tested on more than both wished.

Two months into the unusual pregnancy, she _looked_ as if she were either five to six months along or expecting multiples. Ultrasounds confirmed it was only one child that she was carrying and at their request, Carson would withhold the sex until he or she was born.

Their main problem by that point, after everyone had grown to accept the situation and new arrangements, was Dr. Ethan Cole. The man was nearly _obsessed_ with John. Despite Elsa’s threats of dismemberment and John’s rejections, the irritating man continued to try to pursue him after being the one to announce the permanent bond between the two.

John was glad that life had turned back to be ‘fairly normal’. He and Ronon had started up their morning runs again, and he hadn’t made a mess out of an off-world mission that could have easily become worse. Right now, he was waiting for poor Zelenka to arrive at the gate so they could go back home. The kids _really_ liked the scientist. “Come on Radek, steaks are waiting!”

“You go and try to walk around with chocolate bars in your pocket around these kids!”

“I don’t,” he replied simply. “It’s like they can smell chocolate from a mile away.”

“Just give it to them, Zelenka. I know you’re secretly loving all the attention but as Sheppard said, the Daedalus has probably come back by now and there will be steaks for dinner.” Rodney said impatiently.

“Fine!” the man cried as he pulled out everything he had and threw it into the crowd of kids. “My order better be on that ship!” he added as he stomped passed the team for the open gate.

John grinned at McKay. “I don’t even get it why he carries around chocolate bars, he’s worse than _you_!”

“He wants to be me,” his friend shrugged and got through the gate. John followed in last.

“Ah, keep thinking that,” he said once they entered the familiar Atlantis gate room. “You’re just jealous because he still had chocolate and you didn’t.”

“Yeah well, he ran out of good coffee and I still have that!”

“Really, Rodney? Why don’t you share with me?” Zelenka pouted. “I will make it my mission to find your secret stash!”

“No one! And I repeat that, _no one_ will ever know where it is at!” McKay stated. He was about to continue on when a flash of someone ran past him, nearly knocking him over. When he turned to look, he found Elsa plastered to Sheppard. Shuddering at the sight, he frowned. “Do you uh want me to clear the gate room for you two?”

“Check the air duct in Rodney’s office, Radek,” John chuckled and looked at Elsa. “Oh, hello, missed me?” He grinned and kissed her as she was clinging on to him. Knowing that she probably wouldn’t let go of him soon, he carried her and her bump with him to the armory so he could put away his vest and gun.

She managed to pull his shirt collar away from his neck, ignoring the curious looks of the men in the locker room as she suckled and bit the skin there. “You were late. You said you were going to be back by 18:00,” she mumbled, not wanting to let go over him in the slightest as her body heated with her hormonal driven desire for him.

“Radek was being bullied by the kids over his chocolate... you’ll have to let go of me so I can get my vest off,” John chuckled as he put his gun in the locker. He was _trying_ to do the normal thing, he was fighting himself as his body wanted to just go to her quarters and bring his vest back later, but that wasn’t right. “Oh... what the hell...” he closed his locker, and put his arms around her as he walked to the nearest transporter.

They really had gotten better at their control. It wasn’t like the first couple weeks when they would drag each other into every closet they passed when an urge struck for some quickie action or a blow job when she needed a lolly pop fix. It was getting harder to keep her satisfied though, as the pregnancy progressed. Elsa was nearly insatiable and it frustrated her when he refused to do what she wanted even after Carson said it would cause absolutely no harm to the fetus.

 _I’ve only been gone for a day,_ John said as she was smothering him with kisses in the transporter and on the hallway to her quarters. _What did you do today?_

“Argued with Cole again,” she said as her hand crept down to his pants and ran over his crotch. “He’s obsessed with you.”

“Try to ignore him,” John moaned and willed her doors to open so he wouldn’t have to let go of her. Once inside, he locked the doors and brought her over to the bed where he gently put her down. “He’s just very childish.”

“Maybe,” she said as she quickly moved to her knees in front of him on the bed and helped get him out of his uniform faster. _Please, fuck me like I want..._

 _And what do you want?_ he grinned as after he was out of his uniform and helped her out of her clothes, he loved how her beautiful breasts were revealed and her growing baby bump. “Gorgeous.”

“You know what I want,” she laughed, pulling him down onto the bed on top of her. “And don’t say you don’t want to hurt me or cause problems... I _need_ it...”

John nodded and flashed several options through his mind, eventually settling for one, but _he_ was nowhere near ready yet, despite him physically wanting her like crazy. He playfully pinched her nipple and took place between her legs as he kissed her. When he knew that she wasn’t expecting anything to happen soon, he rubbed his thumb against her clit and moved his body further down on the bed so he could start licking her, tasting her, smelling her.

 _I’m bored!_

 _Oh shush, let me have my fun first, I’ll get to your kicks in a minute._

 _Promise?_ she thought, smiling down at him between the cleavage of her already swollen breasts. “I swear these better go back down after this kid is out of me...”

He stopped what he was doing and looked up. “Really? I like them! They’re beautiful! So round and full... not that there’s anything wrong with your breasts when they’re normal, but you know... you’re so beautiful, all those curves...”

Elsa narrowed her eyes into a glare. “Did you seriously just say that you prefer big boobs? Really John Sheppard?!”

“I like boobs. Period. Big or small,” he said quickly and smiled widely.

“So then, you’re saying you prefer _Teyla’s_ boobs?!” she accused, catching a flash of his memory when he was trapped with a pregnant Teyla during a computer system malfunction.

“No... they were just not that hard to miss... I love your boobs!”

Whatever it was, Elsa was not reacting very positively to anything that came from the man’s mouth as she continued to level her glare on him. _Pig._

 _I know!_ He grinned as he got up and lifted her off the bed, putting her legs around his waist. “You are beautiful, and I love you no matter what size you are, pregnant, not pregnant... you’re just extra gorgeous right now.” He wanted to kiss her but she turned her face away from him. “Aw... and here I was planning to take you against the wall.” He teased as he tried to set her down on the floor, but she wouldn’t cooperate. “Come on then... you’re obviously not happy with me at the moment...”

“You’re right I’m not. Let’s just get dressed and go for dinner already,” she sighed, looking down at the pile of dirty clothes that she had to clean up after going on a cleaning binge for the previous week.

John finally managed to set her down on the floor and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. “Fine,” he said and decided to go for a cold shower. “And don’t worry about those dirty clothes, I have a day off tomorrow, I’ll take care of them.”

“John you said that about your quarters and I ended up cleaning them still,” she replied as she followed him into the bathroom to pee.

“There was no need for you to clean my quarters, I’m spending most of my time here anyway.” He stepped under the cold shower and within seconds turned the water off. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off before getting into a clean pair of slacks.

Biting her lips, she wasn’t sure why but somehow the thought of them moving in together struck her and as appealing as it was, she didn’t want to bring it up. Luckily they each learned to block their thoughts at times and as she finished up, she got dressed wondering what to do about it.

John started to stuff the dirty clothes into a duffel bag so he could take it to the laundry room. “All you have to do is ask, I’m a pig, not lazy.”

“Yeah, sure,” she mumbled as she pulled a camisole shirt on, too lazy for anything else. She really didn’t hear what he had said as she was still lost in her own head about wanting to move in together.

He just looked at her and shook his head. “I’ll leave you alone then. Call me if you need me, I’ll be in my office doing paper work.”

Elsa turned around and stared at him. “What? No! Please...I’m sorry...”

“It’s fine, Elsa. I understand,” he nodded.

She looked at him wide eyed. “I don’t think you do...”

“Pregnancy hormones, Teyla went through the same thing,” he grinned and kissed the top of her head. “It’s fine, I’ll just leave you alone for a bit.”

 _I want you to move in..._ her mind blurted out causing her hands to fly to her mouth as if she actually said it. “Sorry!”

“See? That’s the crazy pregnant lady talking.”

“You don’t want to live with me?” she asked, frowning. It wasn’t like before where it was the talk about her body and all as she had calmed down from that, although it still bothered her, but she really meant it.

“I’m _already_ living with you, it’s not like I’m ever in my quarters these days. Besides, Atlantis is one big house anyway, we all live together.” He picked up the duffel bag and headed for the door. “See you later.”

“Bye,” she said sadly as she dropped the jacket she was going to pull on and went over to the bed to fall into a heap. “I’ll just be here wallowing away.”

“Elsa...” he sighed. “Don’t do this, okay? Don’t make me go on a guilt trip because I didn’t do anything wrong and neither did you.”

She didn’t say anything right away and shrugged. _It’s fine. Just go do what you want. I’ll be alright. Really._

John walked out the door and dropped the bag off at the laundry room. He’d get to it later. He felt awful, but couldn’t really tell why, because there hadn’t been anything wrong between him and Elsa. He completely understood her mood swings. Or that she didn’t believe him. Or, that he was boring as shit. John did know one thing; he had a massive headache and he didn’t even know where that came from.

Right now he wasn’t even hungry so he decided to skip the ‘fresh’ steaks in the mess hall and went straight for his office to file a mission report and do the other things he needed to do. When the headache got too unbearable for him to concentrate on the paper work, he decided to swing by the infirmary for something to dull the pain.

“Carson?”

“How can I help you Colonel?” the doctor greeted as he sent the patient he was working on away. “You look something terrible!”

“Ah, unusual headache.”

“Well let’s get you under the scanner. I know you asked for a higher dose of the inhibitor before you left on the mission. It’s possible that its just a side affect from the sudden increase,” he said as he led the man to the back of the room. “How is Elsa doing?”

“Pregnant,” John rolled his eyes at Carson. “She’s adorable, but crazy.”

The doctor chuckled and nodded. “I can’t imagine it being easy. I heard she was waiting for you in the gate room again today. Gave Chuck a hard time when you were late?”

“Yeah, she jumped me the moment I was clear of the gate... we had our thing scheduled and well... I might have said something wrong about liking the way she looked now and stuff like that...” John shrugged. “There’s nothing wrong with the way she looks, she’s gorgeous and now that she’s pregnant, she’s even more beautiful but I suppose it didn’t really work out the way I wanted it to, so I took a cold shower, we had some sort of talk about the dirty laundry, and then she said she wanted me to move in,” he rambled.

Carson looked at him in surprise. “Wow. I actually thought she would have suggested that much sooner than now considering that you two are nearly inseparable.”

“Well I told her that! Sort of... I’ve already moved in, I haven’t seen the insides of my quarters for over two months apart from picking up a few things, and Atlantis is one big house anyway, aren’t we already living together? Or is it this little thing that Elsa just wants; confirmation that I’ve moved in?”

“Perhaps. I don’t dare to try to understand women Colonel. They are one of the most confusing things of being human,” he sighed. “Perhaps it is. She worries about you when you aren’t around you know. She truly does not know what to do with herself. I manage to get her to work some to distract her thoughts but she gets so lost inside herself that it is concerning.”

“What do you want me to do, Carson? Give up on going off world? I’ve only been going for a week! I’ve missed it. Okay, so I didn’t miss the kids, but that’s why I wanted an extra dose of the inhibitor so I wouldn’t lose it and smack them around...” John sighed. “As much as I want to be with her, physically in the same room... I can’t risk them sending me back because I can’t do my job. Of course, I can’t risk her getting sent back for the same reason, but what can we do about it?”

“Of course not. But maybe the gesture of moving in like that will give her more of a sense of permanency. I know its a big change but despite what we say, I do know she is afraid of being sent back while you stay here.”

“You know, I’ve thought about it... I’d love to stay here, but if she gets sent back, I’m going with her.” He looked at Carson in shock. “Wow, I’ve kept that to myself for almost two months.”

“It’s not me you need to tell that to lad,” Carson smiled. “And as you said yourself, you’ve been by her since this thing began. Why not just make it official? It’d be easier than trying to sneak off to your old quarters to get your clothes. You know what happened that first time...”

“Yeah... she caused a city wide panic and had Carter order a search party to go and find me,” he chuckled.

The doctor let out a breath as he looked at the scan results. “I don’t see anything really off. Looks like increased activity in some of the temporal lobe but other than that, it looks normal. Probably just the inhibitor like we suspected. Next time we’ll prepare a syringe that you can bring with you to have Ronon inject you so that you don’t overdo it again.”

John nodded. “Do you think she’ll like me again if I go and get the stuff I had brought over with the Daedalus? It’s something for the baby and there’s something for her. Or do you think she’ll hit me in the head with it?”

“If there is one thing I learned of that woman since she arrived here in Atlantis, is to never bet on her reactions. That woman is more dangerous than a game of Russian Roulette!”

“Oh gee, thanks, rub it in why don’t you!” John sighed. “Thanks anyway Carson, you’ll hear soon enough if you have to bury me or not.”

“Um, may I offer an idea? Start preparing a larger suite since you will need an extra room for the youngin’ when it arrives. Pretend that you had it planned the entire time?”

“And how do I do that, Carson? I know that there are bigger suites around, I’ve looked at them. But she’ll _know_. She’ll need to have a distraction... can’t you take her off world... uhm... with a garrison of marines protecting her?”

“I will try. I have to go visit the Athosians for checkups anyway soon. It’s nearly morning on their world now,” Carson replied. “I’ll stop by and get Elsa before I leave.”

“How long will you be away?” The Athosians were safe enough. It was actually a good plan, _if_ Elsa would go with him.

“How long do you need? We would likely be back in the morning Atlantis time,” Carson replied as he went to start packing his medical bag with assorted vaccines and other essentials.

“I suppose I could ask for favors and be done by then...” John nodded smiling. “You do know that you need a good reason for her to go right? She doesn’t like gate travel much... on top of that; it’s okay for the baby right? Gate travel?”

“I am confident she will be fine Colonel. I do not need a reason to want her to go. It’s a simple order to get her out some and make her feel useful and needed,” he replied. “Go do what you need. I’ll deal with your lady.”

“Thanks Carson, I owe you one.” He quickly left the infirmary in search of Ronon and Lorne. Maybe they could help him do the switching and cleaning and packing with him, it’d mean pulling an all-niter so he’d owe them big but this was a good idea, and a great idea to come back in Elsa’s grace. _I love you, you know that? I’m sorry for being such an ass..._ he thought as he made his way to the mess hall. It was likely that his friends were there.

 _Yeah, yeah..._ she thought getting interrupted. _Carson is here. He wants me to go off world with him. Are you okay with that?_

 _To where?!_ He responded panicked, but in fact he had a big smile on his face when he saw that there were still steaks left.

Elsa began to dress herself more appropriately while Carson waited in the corridor for her. _Unfortunately for me, to the Athosians. He thinks that it would be good for me especially since a couple of their women recently had children._

 _Sounds like fun, and it’s safe enough. I can’t wait to spend the entire day in bed with you tomorrow, have fun!_ John put a steak on his tray and some potato salad and got himself a mug of coffee before joining Ronon at the table.

She didn’t respond in any way but snorted at his believing they would be in bed all day. “I’m ready Carson!” she called as she pulled on a jacket and made her way out.

***

John was waiting for Elsa’s return in the gate room. They were overdue and it was annoying. He, Ronon, Lorne and Parrish spent the entire night moving Elsa and his stuff in the larger suite, cleaning everything and made it look like a real ‘home’ instead of a dorm room. It also helped that John had ordered some stuff that his friends didn’t need to know about, but hid it in places in the suite to surprise Elsa with them.

Once his friends were out of his hair, he had put silk sheets on the bed and had added a handful of new toys in Elsa’s toy chest to surprise her. He had also bought her a gift that he knew for a fact that she’d like and now, he was waiting. What was taking them so long? “Chuck...”

“Don’t worry Colonel, she’ll arrive safely,” the gate tech smiled at him. “She’s with Dr. Beckett after all.”

“Somehow, that’s not helping.” John started to pace around until he heard the familiar sound of the gate activating. Grinning, he made his way down again and hoped he wasn’t still in the doghouse with Elsa. He was tired, and could only imagine how tired she was going to be.

The medical team walked though looking a combination of tired and terrified. Seeing Sheppard waiting, one nurse let out a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness. Maybe you will be able to calm her down some!”

“What? What happened? Is she alright?”

“She’s fine but she’s upset about the way some parents choose to raise their children. She very nearly threatened to take the kid back to Atlantis with her.”

John chuckled and shook his head. “Carson isn’t going to kill me, is he?”

“Very likely!” Carson blurted as he was pulling Elsa along with him. “At least tell me it was worth it?”

“It was,” John said with a big smile on his face and put his arms around Elsa, from keeping her going back through the gate; she was visibly upset and his head was suddenly filled with all of her emotions. Not that she was able to go back through the same wormhole, but he knew that it wouldn’t stop her from trying. “Come here... it’s going to be okay...” he said as he caressed her back.

“She treated that kid like a dog!” she complained as he pulled her out of the gate room towards her quarters. “I mean seriously! The kid would have it better here to start with!”

“Honey, cultures treat their children differently than we do... remember the kid planet I went to yesterday? Up until we came, the oldest parent was 25. Even if their kids were still babies, they would kill themselves for the greater good.” Realizing he wasn’t helping much, he smiled at her. “You’re going to be an awesome mother.”

She pouted and walked quietly. She started to turn down the corridor when he tugged her back staying straight instead. “What? Where do you want to go?”

“I’m taking you to a surprise.” John smiled widely. “It’s not that much further.”

 _John..._ she thought, looking at him, trying to prod his thoughts.

“What? Look, I know you’re tired. I’ve been up all night myself, but you _need_ to see this, because I truly am sorry for behaving like an ass.” John turned a corner and smiled as they stopped in front of another door.

“I was just being overemotional. It’s not your fault. You weren’t being an ass like that,” she sighed. “Can we just go back to my room? I want to shower and go to bed...”

“What would you say about _our_ room?” He smirked, “Or actually... our ‘apartment’?” He opened the door and waited for her to respond.

Elsa stared at him unsure of what to say. “Really?” she smiled, looking inside and entered the area slowly. “Oh wow...”

He smiled widely as he followed her in, closing the doors behind them. “All of your stuff, and all of my stuff... a kitchen... a spare room... a bathroom with actually a working ancient bath...”

“A bath?!” she repeated as she turned right into the bathroom to look for herself. “Ooh...that’s more like a Jacuzzi!”

“Now you can have a relaxing bath before going to bed.”

“That’s not my bed,” she pointed out as she went on exploring. In fact it appeared nearly twice the size of the one she had.

“No, it’s _our_ bed. I had a lot of space on the Daedalus because I never wanted anything so I sent Colonel Mitchell shopping last month. It’s a _very_ comfortable bed.”

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t go and screw anyone in it already, did you?”

“Nah, just took a nap in it, I only want to screw you!” He lead her over to the bed and had her sit down on the silk sheets. Handing her the box, he smiled. “A present, for you.” The box contained one of the latest lines of Victoria’s Secret’s fragrances and body care, all of it - Mitchell said that Vala had told him that Elsa would _love_ that. He also said that it set John back a few bucks, but he didn’t care.

Elsa took the box and eagerly unwrapped it. “I feel bad because I don’t have anything for you,” she said, opening the lid and started sniffing at the products.

“Silly girl, you are carrying my present!” John laughed.

“Silly man, you helped make it,” she grinned as she held out a bottle for him to smell.

“Oh, what’s that? Cherry?”

Elsa looked at the label and shrugged. “They call it Love Spell. And oooh,” she added as she went through the box more. “Body butter...I _love_ body butter creams!”

He loved seeing her excitement. She almost looked like a 5 year old on Christmas morning, unwrapping her gifts. Little did she know, he had put little surprises all over their room and he just couldn’t wait until she’d all find them. Sure, the larger, shared, suite was a last minute thing, but everything else, he had been planning for a while. He had felt so proud of himself for keeping it a secret from her all the time.

“Oh John it had to have taken you weeks to plan this,” she said, setting the box aside. “Is this why you weren’t so excited when I asked you?”

“Yeah... I wanted to be the first... you need to stop beating me to things,” he grinned.

“Well speak up or stop blocking me from your thoughts,” she said sticking her tongue out as she went to the dressers to find some fresh clothes.

 _Why bother getting fresh clothes? Let’s take a nap first!_

 _I was in an alien camp all day. I need to shower or something! I don’t want to ruin the pretty sheets feeling all dirty and smelly like I do._

“Alright, how about you take a bath, or a shower, and I make you breakfast?”

“Sure. Sounds great,” she smiled as she headed back into the bathroom. Settling down into the tub, she could not be happier than she felt at that moment. Elsa could John cooking and whatever he was making smelt fantastic and had her mouth watering. Finishing her bath sooner than she truly wanted it to be, she pulled on her clothes and made her way back out, surprising him from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Oh, hello.” John smiled. “How was your bath?”

“Wonderful. Thank you,” she smiled as she tried to peak under his arms at what he was making. “Smells absolutely wonderful. I’m actually hungry now for something other than fruit!”

“Well, that’s good. This is almost finished.”

She grinned as she reached out and stole a slice of bacon and popped it in her mouth before he could stop her. “So what is our plan for the weekend? At least for me after I sleep some,” she asked as she went to continue exploring their new living space.

“Oh, it’s my day off today, we have a mission tomorrow, I’m sorry.” John apologized. “We were invited over by some people to witness some kind of coronation or voting thing, I didn’t really pay attention to the briefing.” He put the breakfast on two plates and set it down on the table. “Done.”

“So it sounds like we’ll be spending the day in bed sleeping,” she replied, her voice muffled by the closet she stuck her head into before coming back out and joining him for dinner/breakfast.

“Pretty much, sorry,” he sighed. “I hate those kind of things, but Teyla says that I should feel honored that we were asked to witness such an event.”

“Sounds boring,” Elsa commented as she ate, moaning at the deliciousness. With a mouthful, she dug in for more, eating as much, as fast, as she could.

“Chew, Elsa,” he chuckled. “And my job can be boring at times yes, at least you won’t have to be worried that I’m getting shot at.”

She slowed down for a moment and swallowed. “Would I be able to go too?”

“Absolutely not. There is always a possibility to getting shot at.”

“You let me go to the Athosians and there’s possibilities there too!” she argued, narrowing her eyes.

“The Athosians are _safe_ ,” he pointed out. “Teyla knows these other people but I haven’t met them yet and you’re not coming with.”

Elsa looked at him for a moment. “I’m sure if I asked Carter, she’d say I could go...”

“Fine, come with. But you’re going to make sure you’re always in my line of sight.”

She grinned and leaned across the table to kiss him but her pouch of a tummy catching the edge and making everything tilt. “Crap!” she cried out as she tried to catch things before they went all over.

“Don’t worry, are you okay? Not hurt?” John got up and started to collect the food and shattered plate off the floor.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Ugh I’m so sorry. You made this great breakfast and I went and ruined it,” she sighed, looking down at her stained shirt from the ketchup she added. “I’m such a tool sometimes.”

“No, you’re adorable,” he smiled and softly kissed her as he took the pieces and food in his hands. “Get changed and get some sleep, I’ll take care of this and I promise I’ll make you some dinner too.”

Elsa went over and quickly changed into a clean shirt, frowning as she shoved the previous under the water in the bathroom to keep the ketchup from setting in. Leaving it to soak in some soap, she shuffled her way back out and crawled into the bed, sprawling across it tiredly and moaned.

John was cleaning the floor when he heard her moan and something inside of him just awakened. “Told you it was comfortable!”

She could only grunt as she just was so exhausted that now that she was down, any sense of energy she may have appeared to have was long gone. “Sleep...” she managed to mumble out before she was done cold.

He finished up the cleaning and ate the last bit of bacon that he had left in the pan before stripping down to his boxers and joined Elsa in bed. He pulled the covers over them and snuggled up to Elsa’s sleeping form. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep.

 

John woke up again around 3 pm, and knew that if Elsa wanted to come along on that mission tomorrow, she had to wake up too, in order to get some sleep later. He softly started to caress her legs with his fingertips, sometimes stroking her inner thighs as he planted little kisses on her neck.

When she wasn’t waking up but merely shifting in her sleep, he sneaked his hand underneath her shirt and started to caress her stomach, slowly moving upwards towards her breasts.

She let out a breathy sigh as she rolled over onto her back and moaned lightly. She was still in a light sleep but the things that her John was doing to her, she believed to be a part of her dream yet.

Grinning, he gently removed her underwear and moved down the bed a little to get his early dinner. He started licking her vagina, nuzzling her pleasure mount and caress her inner thighs as he did. When she moved, he sucked a little and she was getting wet, he could taste her musky fluids and it was great.

Elsa smiled and her hands made their way into his hair. “That’s one hell of an alarm clock,” she grinned, with her eyes still closed and heavy from her sleep.

 _Beats the noise,_ he responded and looked up to her, smiling widely. “Figured it’s best if you’d wake up, if you want to have a good sleep tonight.”

“Any sleep is good sleep,” she pointed out as she opened an eye and peered down at him. “Is that all? Or is there more?”

“Of course there’s more, I resupplied --- oh...” he grinned and continued with what he was doing.

“What...?” she asked, her question drowned out by a moan. _What do you mean resupplied?_

 _You’ll see when you need it,_ he grinned and kissed his way upwards, over her belly, ducking his head underneath her shirt as he tried to get rid of his boxers at the same time.

 _The only thing I can think of right now would be chocolate...oooh..._ she thought as she hugged her legs to his sides and pushed his underwear down with her feet. “You’re keeping something from me,” she added.

 _Multiple things..._ he kissed her stomach. “Good things... exciting things... relaxing things...” He kissed her belly again and ducked his head out from under her shirt, smiling widely. “I suppose we should start ordering baby stuff for the next mail round.”

“It’d be a smart thing for us to do. That’s _a lot_ of stuff we need though,” she replied. “I have been looking through catalogs but that all can wait for later...”

He kissed her tenderly as he teased her entrance with his cock. _Yep... this is more important,_ he grinned.

“For now,” she replied, wrapping her legs around his backside to encourage him to enter her completely. “You’re such a tease, you know that?”

He slowly entered her as he nuzzled her neck. _No, just a good alarm clock!_

Elsa let out a moan as her hands explored his body wherever they could reach. _You feel so good..._ she thought, drawing her lower lip in to bite on as she felt him fill her wonderfully.

Once he was all in, he started to thrust inside of her. He had made the decision not to draw things out as he usually did - such as preparing her for him, because he knew she could take it and she had made it perfectly clear the other day that she didn’t need it. As he was enjoying the feeling of being inside of her, it became harder to block his thoughts and shield her from the surprises that he had hidden all over the suite.

Arching her back, she groaned at some the visions rushing at her. _Really John?_ she chuckled as he repositioned himself on his knees between her legs without losing momentum. The new angle was enough to force her eyes to roll back shut as her hands reached out above her head to push back against the headboard and stay connected to his body.

 _Pretend you didn’t see that_ , he thought as he started to thrust harder, but not too hard, he didn’t want to upset the baby.

 _Oh god John your dick isn’t getting anywhere near it_ , she moaned out as her legs tightened around his hips. “You won’t get anywhere near that baby until it’s born...and too late...” she laughed as she turned her head towards the small chest hidden behind an armchair beside the bed.

“Oh no!” John whined and playfully pinched her nipple. “Pay attention to me, woman,” he said jokingly. “Not fantasize about what’s been added to that box of yours.”

“You don’t want me to think about what _you_ could do to me with what may be in that box?” she teased as her hand covered his over her breast and squeezed.

“Oh yes! … No, not now!”

Elsa grinned as she pictured him fucking her with that dolphin vibrator and the level of orgasm the couple had reached together in the process, at least that she expected them to. “You sure about that?”

With two or three more thrusts, he exploded inside of her, looking at her in shock, he knew she had a dirty mind, but that dirty? “You know...” he breathed heavily. “Once we get back on Earth, you should meet Vala.”

“Really now? I didn’t think you’d go there, but I might be game,” she grinned as she sat up to kiss him, thinking about a John Sheppard sandwich with the woman and nearly came on that alone.

“No... I don’t think I would... but you and Vala together, now that might be hot... I’m sure Cam would love to see that too!” He ran a fingernail over her clit, not pushing, just teasing. “But that would mean I’d have to share...”

“I think you do,” she insisted as she reached down to run her hand over his cum covered cock. “It’s not like you would be sharing me with another man.”

“No, I’d be sharing you with a woman with an even bigger sex drive than you,” he pointed out. “For years she couldn’t act on it, but she has settled with Mitchell now.” He thought of Vala, showing her an image of the woman. Then blamed her for the upgraded toy box.

“I don’t know about that,” she shrugged, her grip increasing. “But it would be fun in the process of deciding who has a greater libido.”

“No, forget I brought it up, you two would likely be the death of me.” He grinned as he kissed her. _Where would you like me to stick it?_

Elsa crawled up to her knees first to kiss him, tasting what was left of herself on his lips before moving down his body until she was bent over in front of him and his cock was rubbing against her cheek. She took him in her mouth shortly, licking him clean before turning around for him, forcing his dick to rest between her ass. “You enjoyed it more than you let on,” she pointed out.

“Hmm... so did you, apparently,” he countered and thought for a second. “Want me to widen you up this time?”

“It’s not the first time I’ve had you in my ass,” she grinned.

“No, but that was an accident, scaring the hell out of me!” He placed one hand around her hips and used the other one to caress her lower back as he carefully pushed his cock into her.

Her mouth fell open as she felt him press through the resistance her body made. She let out the breath and kept her upper body pressed to the bed and twisted just enough that she could watch him as he slowly work his way into her more. _You look hot like that,_ she thought, licking her lips at the sight.

John looked at her and smiled. _It’s the angle; too much blood rushing to your head, making you think that everything looks hot, beautiful and fluffy_

“I don’t think so,” she replied and let out a small grunt as he gave her a firm thrust. “Gods! You feel phenomenal...” she moaned closing her eyes to just revel in the sensations.

He put his other hand on her hips too as he started to try and find a pace that was pleasurable for them both. She was right, he had liked it more than he had admitted to; she still felt tight there and the way that it made his cock feel was just amazing.

Elsa let out small moans as her fingers flexed and released the sheets under them repeatedly. She turned her face to nuzzle and bury into the mattress as the need to cry out as the increasing pressure became more than she anticipated. It was so good, so filling that her thoughts were nothing but bright flashes of heavenly light and unable to focus on anything whatsoever.

One of his hands made their way to her vagina and he started to softly began to finger her, gently applying pressure all the while continuing to thrust into her.

Her moaning grew, being muffled by the thick bed as she fisted the fabric. _So close..._ she thought as she willed him to move faster.

As if on cue, John started to move faster. They were bouncing on the bed and he was trying not to lose his balance, bracing himself. He chuckled when he fell over her back the moment she came, the strength of her muscles squeezing around his cock tightly.

She laid beneath him, her legs sprawled as he remained deep inside her. “Wow...” she said, enjoying his weight on her before he left as she expected. “We need to do this more often...”

“I don’t know about that,” he replied as he slowly pulled himself out again. “While I’m willing to try to indulge your needs, I’m still not too comfortable with some of the things you want to try out - oh yes! I know what you been thinking! I am not willing to _experiment_ with you in a strap on!”

“You won’t know if you like it or not until you try,” Elsa grinned as she turned onto her side and waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“No,” he said resolutely. “Absolutely not. I should be the only one with a cock, whether it’s a real one or fake.”

“But you are the one that bought half a dozen assorted dildos for me...” she replied, narrowing her eyes before grinning. “You didn’t! Did you?! Really? You had a mold of your cock made for me when you’re away?!”

“How can I have done that? I haven’t been back to Earth yet,” he chuckled as he helped her off the bed. “Come on, we need to do something... we can’t stay in bed until it’s time to sleep again.”

“How about you go get us some food and I take a shower?” she suggested as she started to pull herself out of the bed and go poking around the areas for his surprises that he accidentally let her see.

He pulled her towards him and grinned as he put his arms around her. “But you smell so good...”

She grinned as she played with his chest hair. “You were the one that just pointed out that we needed to do something _else_. I think that if we don’t go do something _else_ we will never leave the room to go on that mission.”

“We’re leaving tomorrow, plenty of time...” he grinned and kissed her as he let go of her. “One naked chef, coming up! Oh wait, I’m already naked!”

“Yes you are,” she purred as she looked down between them appreciatively. “You may want to put on an apron though. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Grinning, he pulled out an apron from one of the cupboards and put it on. “See? Still naked!” On the apron there was a random image of some guy’s naked chest and bits. It had been a freebie with the toys.

“Smexy!” Elsa laughed as she went to clean up. When she was done with her fast shower and wrapped in her favorite robe, she hummed to herself as she stripped their bed of the linen and dropping it in a ball in the corner by the door to be washed.

He was making a pasta with some kind of fish from one of the trading posts off world. It tasted exactly like salmon but it looked more or less like a bass. John kept an eye on Elsa, because he had hidden something in the linen closet for her.

As she went to pull out a clean set of sheets for the bed, she nearly choked on the twizzler she had started munching on. “Leather? Are you joking me?!” she called out.

“Cleanable!” He chuckled as he drained the pasta from the water.

“Oh yeah. Just wipe it down with a little Armour All and we’ll have a double workout by trying to not slide off the bed!” she laughed as she felt the material.

John shrugged. “I didn’t buy it, I told Vala to buy some stuff and I think she went without a chaperon.”

“And I assume that the collar and leash set was her idea too?” she asked as she held the item up by a finger as she made her way back to the kitchen area with a grin on her face.

“What?” he said confused. “I … just put the bag in there without looking...”

She only continued to grin like a Cheshire cat as she watched him, imagining him on all fours for her with the set on for her. The thought alone made her breathing deepen and quickly grew wet all over again. “I really must meet this Vala...”

“I think you have a vivid imagination of your own that you don’t need _her_ help. But no. Please. No collar play,” John replied as he made his way over to take the set from her hands and wrapped his other arm around her waist. “Now - how about you get some rest?”

“I don’t want to rest. I want to play with you,” Elsa replied, letting her hands run over the curve of his ass.

Grinning, John kissed her tenderly and let go of her as he continued to set the table. “Food first, then you can do anything you want with me... apart from what I just said I don’t want.”

"Hmm," she mused as she looked at him. "Perhaps after but your child is likely to be a fútbol star. It came close the other day to cracking a rib."

“Bad baby,” he chuckled and finished setting the table. “Are you sure you want to come with us tomorrow? I mean, you’ve just been to visit the Athosians and you may be tired tomorrow...”

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "You do not want me to go?"

"No! Yes... no... I don't know..." John sighed and started to put the food onto the plates. "You'll be safe enough with us but you know... things could go wrong... yeah I know, we've had this discussion before, never mind."

She narrowed her eyes as she sat and poked at her food. "We will see. No promises, okay?" she asked.

“I know that things can go wrong, I mean, we never know what to expect at the other end of the wormhole but I just can’t help but feel that I should wrap you up in bubble wrap or pillows all the time,” he answered and started to dig into his food. “On top of that, we never have been into a dangerous off world situation in our new... situation and that... well let’s just say that I am not ready to find out what could happen... despite Teyla telling me that these people are one of the nicest people in the galaxy.”

"Uh huh," she mumbled as she ate slowly, watching him with a small smile. "We will see tomorrow," Elsa repeated. "Now eat so that we both can sleep."

“I think I might do some paper work first and then maybe go for a run before I go to sleep, is that okay with you?” John was feeling too hyper and too worried at the same time and it bugged the hell out of him. Sure, before dinner they had had amazing sex, but he was too hyper to go back to bed and sleep. “I promise I won’t spar with Ronon.”

"Yeah sure. I'm beat and will pass out quite quickly. Just come to bed when you come back. I am hoping that this kid will let me rest."

He cleaned up after dinner and kissed her before he went to his office. He didn’t have that much paper work to do; as he hadn’t been allowed to go off world in the past few months, he had caught up with it and then some. Together with Lorne, John had come up with a far more efficient system too. He wanted to spar with either Ronon or Teyla, but John stuck to his original plan to just go for a run instead, mostly to calm his mind and to make sure that he wouldn’t accidentally open himself up when he got hit; Elsa would not like the sensation.

John knew he was being too worried, too overly protective of Elsa, but then again, he had let her go off world without him to the Athosians with Beckett, which was a safe choice. These new people... he wasn’t too sure about it. He thought it was weird that they invited them over - through Teyla - because they had never met before and a coronation was something special, wasn’t it? He couldn’t be certain about anyone’s safety and on top of that, should all things go to hell and Elsa would be with them, he wasn’t sure how he’d react, because it would be something new, something they hadn’t experienced _yet_ in the last two months and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to take the chance to find out what could possibly happen.

He was tempted to stop by Teyla’s quarters during his run, to talk to her about these people - again - , but decided not to. Teyla would probably be spending time with Torren and he already felt silly and stupid for feeling so torn, he knew that Teyla would probably only make it worse.

It was around 11 pm when John decided it was good to go back to their quarters, take a shower and go to bed, and he was surprised that Elsa was still up, pacing around and looking annoyed. “Baby’s not letting you sleep?”

"No - yes, ooooh!" Elsa growled. "My back hurts and you - ugh..." she trailed off as she fell to the bed only to stand and pace again.

He chuckled and shook his head. “Let me draw you a nice hot bath so you can relax a little, I’ll give you a massage after.”

"I've had two baths already. They aren't helping," she pouted as went over to the window. "I just want this thing out of me already!"

“Yeah well, I doubt that the baby’s done cooking already so you just need to relax,” John said, wanting to make his way over to her but he was stinking up the place. “Come take a shower with me?”

"Baby needs to finish baking soon. It feels like its dragging now," Elsa sighed as she trudged her feet over to him. "Its supposed to be accelerated, yes? So why doesn't it feel like it anymore?"

“You’ve only been pregnant for what? Two months? And with the acceleration that Carson predicted... you are 5 to 6 months?” He took her hand and slowly walked towards the bathroom with her. “You should ask Dr. Cole how long the bugs are usually pregnant for, or how long they’re hanging on to their nests, and then maybe recalculate?” John turned on the shower and started to get rid of his clothes. “I know you’re impatient and tired of the baby kicking your insides to a pulp, but you can’t just will something so it will happen.”

"Why can't I?" Elsa asked. "I already asked all of them. They expect another month or so. Give or take a few days. Now you go take a shower stinky. Then come to bed."

He quickly showered and got into a fresh set of boxers before he crawled into bed with her. He knew she wasn’t asleep yet as he put his arms around her. “Would you like me to massage your back?” He asked as he softly kissed her shoulder.

"Please?" she replied in a small voice as she laid on her side, curled around pillows and one tucked between her legs to try to get comfortable. "What sucks the most right now is that I couldn't even take any pain killers to knock the edge of the pain off."

“Maybe we were just having too much fun earlier,” he grinned and reached for the bottle of massage oil on the nightstand. He put some in his hands and softly started to massage her lower back. She wasn’t in the most ideal position to be massaged, but she wouldn’t be able to lie flat on her stomach either.

She let out a small groan. "Lower, over my hip bones," she said with a wince in her voice. "I'm sorry for all this. I'm so sorry."

He moved his hands to where she directed him to. “Don’t apologize, you have nothing to apologize for.” John softly planted a kiss on her neck.

"No, if I hadn't agreed to sign that damn paper I wouldn't be here and you wouldn't have to deal with me and my crazy genes," she explained.

“Don’t talk like that,” he sighed. “And it’s not just your crazy genes, they’re mine too. Besides, if you hadn’t signed the papers, we’d probably would have met on Earth in a couple of years and we’d be even more scared than we already are.” John thought for a second. “Or maybe not, I’d be still adventurous me, no matter what kind of situation and not caring about consequences... my luck has to run out at some point.” He softly kissed her neck again. “You _saved_ me, and I don’t care about the way we got together only recently. It’s the unpredictability of what the genes do that scare the hell out of me, and force me to think twice about things to keep the both of us safe.”

"I can't help it. I just want to lay here and cry right now," she said, hugging the pillows more. "I think my kidneys are shot. This kid thinks they are punching bags."

He stopped massaging her lower back and started to caress her stomach. _Relax,_ he thought and thought of this one surfing spot he went to when he was a teenager. John couldn’t quite remember where it was, but apart from the great surf he had that day, it was beautiful with clear water, clear blue sky and clean sand. He tried to remember what it sounded like when the water hit the beach and part of the pier. _Take a deep breath and relax... it’s okay if you need to cry, just relax._

"Thanks," Elsa sighed as she closed her eyes. She continued to will herself to relax but it did not come easy but she eventually drifted off into an uneasy night of sleep.

***

John noticed that going off world was becoming easier and easier, and he was less afraid of losing himself, mostly thanks to the new and improved inhibitor Carson had whipped up. Ronon, Teyla and Rodney all had a converted insulin pump on them should he started to act off, and he felt safer. Then again, it were still easy missions. No shooting involved and not going to a planet they hadn’t gone before, just in case.

He sparred more often with Ronon and Teyla, usually with the both of them at once, he needed action in his life, he needed to feel the adrenaline rush of doing something dangerous but Carson obviously had his hand in picking their missions. John felt as if he was being wasted - like the rest of his team, but on the other hand, having easy missions meant that he was usually unharmed and home in time for dinner.

John had taken himself off the missions list for the week and had given Lorne his team as Elsa was getting agitated easily, she was hard to please, and she was usually curled up in bed surrounded by all the fluffy pillows he could find on Atlantis, even wanting to go as far as asking everyone on Atlantis to donate more pillows, but decided against it.

He couldn’t help but compare Elsa with a pregnant dog or cat about to give labor, trying to find as much comfort as possible, but John knew that when the time would come, that Carson would insist in Elsa being uncomfortable in the infirmary while giving birth.

John had brought fruit over from the mess hall for Elsa and a coffee for himself and sat down on the bed with her. “You need to eat something.”

"I tried," Elsa said as she was lying oddly in and between a mountain of pillows, her head lower than her belly that looked as if it would pop with just a pin prick. Lifting her head to peek through the padding she had set up for herself she frowned. "I want coffee. Coffee and ice cream. Preferably together. And bananas. And peanut butter with marshmallow fluff."

He chuckled. “That’s just gross, cute, but gross,” he said, dipping a banana in his coffee. “How about a banana dipped in coffee?”

"Mmm, gimme," she grinned, struggling to sit up but kept rolling over to her side.

“Ah, stay down.” John said and pushed a few pillows aside to penetrate that self built fortress of hers. “Don’t move, I’m here to serve you... without hopefully ruining the bed.” He got off the bed and squatted down in front of her face with a big smile. “Open your mouth.” He said, still dipping the banana in his coffee.

Giggling, she laid back down and grinned at him. Opening her mouth, she waited for him to hold the banana out where she leaned into it enough to be able to take a large bite and hummed pleasantly. "That's good stuff," she laughed with her mouth full.

He furrowed his brow and chuckled. He then dunked the banana back into the coffee and waited until she wanted more. “Well, there goes my coffee!”

"Sorry," Elsa smiled as she leaned in for another bite. "I'll make it up to you. I promise. What do you wish for in return?"

“Nothing,” he smiled and held the banana in front of her again. “I can always get myself a new cup, I’m just happy you’re eating something.”

"Chocolate covered pineapple?" she asked with a hopeful look in her eye. "And maybe a C-section to get this kid out?"

He pointed at the pineapple on the plate and thought for a second. “I could melt some chocolate bars if you like, and you’ll have to talk to Carson about the C-section but I think he’ll say exactly what he’s been saying for a few days, that it’s not time yet and that he’s sorry that you’re uncomfortable.”

"He's not sorry. Just make sure that he comes close enough for me to strangle when I pop," she smiled evilly.

“Oh no, Carson already said he was going to do a C-section, mostly because he doesn’t want to be surprised, despite the in depth pictures you two made of our child with the Ancient machines, so you won’t have to strangle him. Or me.” He put the coffee with the banana in it on the side table and moved it so that it was easy to reach for for Elsa. “I’ll go and melt you some chocolate.”

"Nah. Just stay here with me?" she asked reaching for his hand.

“I thought you wanted chocolate covered pineapple?” He smiled and climbed on to the bed and found a way to hold her in his arms between the mountains of pillows. “Are you still comfortable?”

"For the most part," she answered quietly. "Though it might be good to move to the infirmary soon. It can't be much longer. I think the baby might over bake."

John softly caressed her stomach. “Could be a good thing; that way we can skip the baby phase and have an instant toddler.” he grinned.

"You want to go right into tantrums and teething?" Elsa laughed. "Thanks but I would rather deal with feedings and you may have diaper duties."

He pouted. “Well, if you’re not planning on over cooking the baby, then it’s a good thing we did the nursery last week with the stuff Mitchell sent through the gate for us.”

"I could have done without the notes of threats from your friend Vala about wishing to see the baby. I get the feeling she would love to hock our child to sell on the black market."

“Don’t worry, Mitchell and Daniel both assured me that she’s reformed,” John laughed and kept caressing her stomach. “I’m more worried about Rodney dropping the baby as he nearly dropped Torren a few times when he was a baby, although I’m sure that the baby would be safe in Rodney’s arms if Rodney’s sitting down.”

Elsa was quiet a few moments before thinking, _McKay is sooo not going anywhere near my child before he or she is capable of running for their life._

John chuckled and softly kissed her neck. “I’d be more worried about Dr. Cole than Rodney to be honest, granted, he’s helped Carson _a lot_ with the whole gene thing, but he still gives me the creeps.”

"Meh, Cole just has an insanely huge crush on you. Not that I blame him. You are kinda hot after all," she remarked.

“Something’s wrong with your eyes,” he muttered as he buried his face in her hair, scooting a little closer to her. “Cole is an intergalactic ass.”

"Nothing is wrong with my eyes. Perhaps yours. With all those knocks to your head. Seriously. Beckett needs to take this kid out of me!"

“Alright, you want me to take you to the infirmary then?”

"Yes please. Break his leg if you have to. Please," Elsa winced through another painful kick to her back.

“Right, let me get some pants on first and a shirt.” He gently got off the bed and walked to their closet. “Anything you need or do you want me to wrap you up in a blanket as I’ll carry you to the infirmary?” He pulled his shirt over his head and his pants on before getting into his shoes.

Elsa slowly inched her way to the edge of the bed. "You can help me walk. I am too big and heavy for anyone to carry. If we go slow we'll be fine."

John grabbed Elsa’s robe and put it around her shoulders. “I could get you a wheelchair?”

"John..." she warned with a growl.

“Alright!” He sighed and helped her off the bed. “Let’s go then.” He was surprisingly calm, mostly because he was clueless still and the words ‘water’ or ‘broke’ didn’t come across Elsa’s lips or the word ‘contraction’. Not that she’d need any of those, because Carson would do a C-section. It was just Elsa, who was tired of it all.

“You know...” he said as they shuffled across the hallway and tried to get her mind off of things. “We never discussed possible names.”

"We don't know if its a boy or girl yet. Have you thought of anything?" she asked, waddling along.

“No... isn’t that what you girls do when you’re little? Plan your wedding, think of names for your future kids?”

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Not every girl is like that. Sure I considered it but when I was told this is not possible it went all out the window."

“And you don’t remember any of the names you thought up when you were playing house with your friends?” John chuckled. “Look at you now, proving everyone wrong!”

"Sorry. What about you? Any suggestions? Larry, Moe, and Curly are not permitted," she said as they made their way into a transporter.

“Johnny... as in Cash, not me or ehm... June, his wife.” John grinned and ducked to avoid Elsa from slapping him. “I don’t know... Lizzie maybe? For Elizabeth? Or Aiden? Aiden can actually go both ways.”

She thought about it with a smile, recalling the stories he had told her about the two. "I like Aiden. It's different and much less common than Elizabeth."

They exited the transporter and headed towards the infirmary. “Really?”

"Yes. I like it. A lot," she smiled, leaning into him and holding onto his arm.

“Are you okay?” John asked worried as he put his arm around her, as she leaned in against him.

"Yeah. Just tired. We're almost there," she waved him to keep going. "I seriously must look like a whale slash penguin freak show."

“Are you kidding me? You look beautiful as always. The most beautiful woman in two galaxies,” he smiled widely and continued to walk towards the infirmary. “As for the freak show... well we both are blessed with freaky genes, so you’ve got that part right.”

Elsa didn't know whether to chuckle or step on his foot with her full weight. The emotions she went through was like a seesaw. She could only focus on getting to the infirmary to collapse onto a bed.

“But yeah... seeing as you’re walking around with a huge belly in a big fluffy bathrobe... you’re definitely the bigger freak of the both of us, at least for this moment, how does that make you feel? Aren’t you proud?” John grinned as they walked into the infirmary.

Elsa narrowed her eyes on him as she called out, "Carson! Where are you?!"

Carson walked out of his office with a shocked look on his face, holding a sandwich. “What part of _bed rest_ don’t you understand Dr. Gutierrez? I was planning on visiting you this afternoon!” He then looked at John. “And you! You’re letting your heavily pregnant girlfriend who has an unusual pregnancy walk all this way? For Gods Sake lad, why didn’t you get a wheelchair?”

"Don't answer him," Elsa interrupted and looked at Carson.

John snapped his mouth shut and just looked at Elsa.

"I want you to get this thing out of me. Now. I cannot deal with feeling like Shamu and I'd like to be able to sleep with John properly for once..."

“Well... the Colonel seems to have more excess energy now that you aren’t able to...” Carson smirked. “And it’s not as if you can continue with what have started all this after your C-section. I want you to have at least a week rest after that, and if that means knocking the both of you out, then so shall it be. Or I actually hope you two have managed to get a hold of yourself better now that you’ve had the pregnancy interfering with your... urges.” He berated them, knowing that what he had just said was to at least one big wall with no ears. “How about one more day lass?” Carson pulled the Ancient imaging device towards them.

"No, now," she insisted. "I've baked long enough. I feel like I am ready to explode here, now. I haven't been able to get comfortable in bed at all. No matter how many pillows that John pads me with."

Carson pushed the machine away again without having used it. “Alright, but it’s going to be you, me and a handful of nurses in that little room. I don’t want to risk the Colonel snapping my head off if you wince, no offense Colonel, but you can watch the entire procedure from the observation deck and the screens.”

"You are really going to get it out now?" Elsa asked looking at him eagerly.

"You look as if you're about to strike me down with lightning bolts, lass." Carson smiled. "Of course I am. Would you like to have a general anesthetic or regional so you can hold the wee one as soon as I've cleared him medically?"

She shook her head, not caring. "Whatever. Local is more commonly done. Just make sure I don't bleed out."

"I know what I'm doing, don't you worry. Now, get settled while I prepare the room." He replied and walked off.

She crawled up onto a bed and let out a sigh. "Are you ready John?"

"Yeah, I guess I am," he smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You'll be a lot more comfortable once the baby's out, and that's a good thing. I'm just... I can understand Carson's reasoning for not wanting me in the room and I am wondering if you're okay with that."

Right now, if it means to get this out, I am fine with it. You?" she asked with concern. "After tonight, we can actually sleep in one another's arms like before."

Local anesthetic means you'll be awake, yeah?" He asked as he caressed her hair. "There'll be blood and stuff but you won't feel a thing, will you?" To be honest, John wasn't entirely sure that he was okay with it but it was the safer option. Who knows what could happen. "I might ask Ronon to sit with me with a stunner up there."

"Yes, I'll be awake and shouldn't feel a thing. Having Ronon with you might be a good idea," she smiled, turning her face into his hand to kiss it.

"I'm sorry," John sighed. "It's just that it's an unknown now... you know, you being at Carson's complete mercy and all... and I trust him, and I know you'll be fine, but I can't help but thinking that I might lose it." He then smiled. "I can't wait to see what we created in that oven of yours though."

Elsa hummed as she leaned up to kiss him. "Me too. Of course that is if Beckett would hurry up," she added with a half growl.

“Relax, he’s only been gone for less than a minute.” He chuckled and looked up to see Carson walk back. “Or he’s just really fast,” John nodded.

“I have informed Colonel Carter, and she wishes you luck, lass.” Carson smiled at Elsa as he was prepping a syringe. “I’ve also contacted Ronon, who will meet you on the observation deck.” He told John and walked over to him, injecting the contents of the syringe into John’s arm. “That’s just the inhibitor. I am sorry Colonel but Colonel Carter insisted.”

“Yeah yeah... fine.”

"I'll see you from the room," Elsa smiled as she held John's hand while Carson continued to prep to move her. "Just breathe, no matter what. Okay?"

John kissed her. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine, I’m more worried about you.”

“Oh for the love of God, it’s as if I’m watching a soap opera!” Carson rolled his eyes at the both of them and pulled John off the bed. “Don’t make me regret for keeping the both of you awake, go.”

"I'll be fine. Better even when this is over," Elsa laughed. "Go. I'll be able to see you through the windows. Carson? Let's get this show on the road!"

When John had made his way over to the observation deck, it wasn’t just Ronon up there. Teyla, Rodney and Carter were there too and all four of them had stunners. “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me!”

“We’re just here to support you and Elsa on this joyous occasion.” Teyla smiled.

“That and ehm... we placed a bet on who shoots you first, in case you go... well... you know.” Rodney waved his hand around.

“Oh! Not me!” Carter said appalled. “Really? You bet on your friend’s disadvantages? I thought you were better than that, McKay!”

John sighed and ignored them as he watched how Carson and a few nurses carted Elsa into the room below.

Elsa laid on the bed as her eyes searched above her and locked on John. Giving a small wave with her hand that had and IV already coming out of it, she smiled. "Alright Carson. I am ready," she said as let out a deep breath.

Carson went on with his tasks before settling at her side with the scalpel in his hands after assuring she was sufficiently anesthetized. Glancing up at the observation deck, he took a deep breath before making the first incision.

“Yeah...” John said, falling back into a chair below the window so he couldn’t see anything anymore. “So not going to see that.”

“Are you alright, John?” Teyla asked concerned. “You have witnessed many surgeries, have you not?”

“This is different, just leave me alone.” He rubbed his eyes and relaxed into the chair. _Still here,_ he thought.

 _I know,_ Elsa replied. _I do not feel anything if that helps._

 _It helps... I just can’t look at him work on you..._ John replied, feeling sick.

Carson worked, speaking his orders to the nurses softly as they continued their work. Before long, he moved quickly to transfer the infant from Elsa's womb to a warmer where he suctioned out its nose and mouth before it began to scream out. "Clean this wee one up please," he smiled to the nurse before going back to cleaning his other patient and closing her up.

She laid on the bed, her head turned towards the new sounds with fascination. _Do you hear that?_ She asked John. _Do you hear that?_

He was plastered against the window, looking at their baby in amazement. From what he could tell, the baby looked completely normal, and absolutely beautiful. “Oh wow...” _Wow_

When Carson finished, he made his way over and picked up the baby. Smiling up at their watchers he spoke, "Colonel Sheppard? Would you like to come down and meet your daughter?"

He went over as the nurse slowly sat Elsa up in the bed just a bit. Passing the infant into her waiting arms where she just stared at the baby. "Congratulations."

John burst through his friends who were lining up to congratulate him and quickly made his way down. He was impatient when it seemed like forever until the doors opened and ran to Elsa’s side with a big smile on his face. He softly kissed Elsa and then looked at their little girl. A girl. They had a little girl! “Wow.” That was all he could say really, he was speechless.

"I know," she smiled as she played with the tiny fingers. "Little Aiden," Elsa said in a hum. Looking up at John she shifted. "Say hi to your father..."


End file.
